What a Life
by Moonshine92
Summary: Meeting a teenage,psycho,unstable ferret girl who has LITTLE memory of her past,the Sonic gang takes her in,saving her from the cops. Being an escaped lab experiment,she must stay with them until she's mentally mature enough to leave. Poor Sonic..
1. Chapter 1 Starting my life

SKIP TO _**CHAPTER 3**_ IF YOU WANT TO BE WHERE _**'MY LIFE'**_ (THE KARLA STORY,BY _**blueraven93**_) LEFT OFF.

This is just a little story about my character and her background story. I may add chapters to this,maybe not. Don't know yet heh.

Read on! X)

* * *

><p>My story<p>

Hey,name's Lacey...I think. Heh I kinda forget things here and there,but can remember...sometimes. Anyhow,I'm an artificial being. Not a very good one though. I'm not bullet proof,or strong,I don't even have chaos powers like this other artificial being I've heard of.

Curious of how it all began? Well there was once a scientist guy who lived on an island,along with his wife and daughter. He worked for the government army. He was the weapon specialist,but was slowly getting into actual success in making real breathing artificial beings! Seeing this,the government wanted not weapons,but a soldier. They asked him to actually attemp in creating a super soldier. One that would almost always insure victory. So he went to the lab and got to work. Every now and then his daughter would come along and help out. She thought science was pretty cool. In the center of the lab was a capsule filled with green liquid and an undeveloped creature of some sort. That creature was going to be a ferret,yep..that was me,sounds ugly right? Well as the months went by,I was starting to look more like a ferret should,thank goodness for that. It wouldn't take long till I'd be ready to face the world soon,but the scientist was starting to get second thoughts about the very idea. He noticed the more him and his daughter worked on me,the more happy she got. She was eager for me to be finished and even called me 'Friend',strange name for...well anyone really,but hey it shows that she actually cared,right? But who could blame her? She was lonely and didn't really have any friends. I'm guessing when you live on an island you don't have friends. Well when the scientist saw her happy,he felt crushed about the fact that he would soon have to ship me off to the army,glad he didn't,I wouldn't have been successful anyway. Then one day he decided my fate shouldn't be to fight,so he gave me a new fate. To be a friend,too bad I forgot though. However when he told the government the change of plans,they weren't to happy. They said he'd be sorry for not following original orders. Frightened,the scientist and his family make another house to live in at the other side of the island. As months went by,things seemed well. So they went back to their old home,worst choice ever. Again,things still seemed well,but then came that one night.

It was late,the scientist and his daughter were still working on me. I was almost done,they were trying to decide what would trigger my super form. Apperently I needed one to help me in times of danger,or something like that. The scientist was thinking anger,fear,and frustration should trigger it,but his daughter was thinking candy. The scientist then sent his daughter back home to sleep,it was already getting late. He told her that she would for sure met me tomorrow. As he was back in the lab,he heard a distant helicopter,he thought nothing of it until it got louder. Then it happened,a huge explosion was then heard. The scientist then ran outside to see his house on fire. He runs to it,but its too late. His family,everything,it was all gone,nothing left. He looks to see the helicopter going to his lab and chases after it. When he got there,he saw the General walking to his lab door. Angered,he rushes over to punch him,but was knocked down by a soldier. As he lay on the ground,he pushed a button on a small remote he had in his pocket before the General walked in the lab. What the button did was move my capsule into hiding. When the button is pushed,my capsule hides behind a wall,while a much smaller capsule takes its place. The smaller capsule had a regular smaller ferret in it. The ferret had laser eyes so it would seem like a super lifeform of some sort. Fooled,the General takes the smaller capsule and leaves. As the helicopter left,the scientist got up and ran in the lab. As my capsule comes out of hiding he has an idea to finish me already. For he had a newer purpose for me. As he was about to put the finishing touches,he decided to make candy one of my triggers for super form in respect of his daughter.

I remember waking up as I felt the warm liquid leave my former home. I open my eyes for what seemed like the first time and see my capsule slide open as the scientist leads me to another capsule,only this one sprayed warm water all over me. I believe he called it a 'shower'. Then I was dried immediately with these huge fans of some sort. When that was all done,he then told me all that happened and handed me a 'Jolly Rancher' I believe. I look up in confusion and tilt my head. He said my purpose was to make his daughter happy and that the only way to do that was to avenge her and her mother's death. So I eat the candy,wrapper and all,I then went in my super form in no time. Or at least I was suppose to anyway,turns out I didn't have a super form. But I did have a type of an extreme hyper form. The scientist figured that was close enough,so we were off.

He had no flying devises of any sort,however he did have a devise that drove on water. A 'speed boat' I think,we get in the boat and off we went. We later on end up at a secret army base of some sort. He looks at me and says "Go. Now."

I looked and noticed all the security guards and what not. Confused,I tilt my head to the side.

"Your super form will help you. Go. Now."

'What part of no Super Form are you not getting?'

He already told me what to do so I went. After awhile of climbing fences,hiding behind cars,and what not,I finally found the target,the General. He was in a room behind a desk and computer. I jumped in his window and hissed...yeah I hiss,so what? He looks up and to my surprise,he smirks and says "I knew it. I knew that scientist could make a better life form. Glad to see you sent yourself. Now come on so I can escort you to you're cell"

Hm! He did NOT just try to send me to a boring cell room. No way would I ever listen. He is not my master.

"No." I simply said.

Heh that was the first time I ever spoke a word. Strange,I didn't think I could speak. Glad I can though.

"No?" He nearly laughed "Well sweetie,your government property. So there's no way out of this one. So I suggest we skip the struggle and just go to your cell. Ok?"

Why is he talking to me as if I'm a baby?

"No." I say again.

"Get over here now!" He said coming towards me with a gun.

'Oh gosh! A black shooty thingy! That'll REALLY hurt!'

I then jump and grabbed hold of my tail in mid air. For some reason that seemed right. Turns out it was,when I grabbed hold of my tail,I started spinning like a Frisbee. Problem was I didn't really have control,I was crashing into walls,furniture,whatever. The General was hiding under his desk aiming his gun. That's when I kinda gained control and crashed into him. When I get up,he's more likely done for. He showed no signs of responding to anything. That's when I swiftly leave without being noticed. Strange,as I was leaving,I felt sick to my stomach. I felt guilt. I didn't even want to do this,but I had no choice.

'WAIT! I think I do!'

Yes I did. Now that my deeds were done,I can be on my way now. Just need to say bye to the scientist,I mean after all,he did create me. As I walk to the boat,I see him.

"Come on. I have much more work for you to complete."

Wait! What! No! I'm done here!

"Huh?" I asked.

"They'll be sorry. They'll all be sorry! You!" He points at me "Are not done yet,not till the world pays!"

Ok...is it just me or is this guy crazy in an unhealthy way? No,its not,he's crazy. I'm out!

"Riiiiight,well uh..no. I'm done here. So bye." I say as I turn to leave,but then he grabbed my wrist.

"No. Your not." He says.

That made me mad,how dare he doesn't even take the time to even notice my obvious success. So I bit his hand and ran as he yelled in pain. He tried chasing after me,but in my hyper form,I was too fast,funny considering I'm super slow.

I later on find myself lost in this big city with tons of new sounds and lights. As I slowed down to a walking pace,people started staring for some reason,wonder what they were staring at. That's when I got scared and ran in between these two big buildings trying to hide at a wall. I see these people walking towards me asking "What is that thing?"

"Not sure,but it may be a danger.."

Who me? I'm not a danger...oh wait.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all I could say. Heh yeah,my hyper form can sometimes make me very hyper and mentally unstable.

"It's twitching with rage!"

Sorry can't help it. Not my fault you know.

That's when they all pulled out cells phones and started talking to people. Too bad I didn't know one of them was actually just ordering an extra large pizza,that would've settled the pressure down a little. Scared,I jump up and spin away,scrapping some bricks here and there. I end up hiding in an abandon apartment due to these loud sirens and flashing blue and red lights. If I didn't know any better,I'd say they were looking for me.

Oh wait,they were...turns out,if you cause a pretty noticable commotion and break a few things here and there (such as street lights),those loud blue and red lights come looking for you.

I thought they were fooled and would never find me,but they end up outside the apartment.

Huh,wonder how that happened. (Looks at ferret shaped hole in the door)

"Come out." Said a loud voice outside.

I hide behind a dusty old sofa and hope they don't find me. That's when I heard someone yell "Stop!"

I look to see the back of what looked like a small yellow two tailed fox. No seriously! I swear! Those actually exsist!

"It's not a dangerous animal! It's what me and Sonic are. Just let me take care of this,she's scared. That's all."

"You sure about this?" One of the guys asked.

"Positive."

With that said,they all leave and the loud noises are gone too. The fox looks at me and walks up to me. For some reason I felt ok with him,despite his extra tail growth.

"Hi,I'm Tails." He said with a smile.

...gee wonder how that name came to be yours. Cute name though,don't get me wrong.

"I'm...uhhhhhh...hmmm..." I then realized I don't really have a name.

'Come on think!' I look down at the ground and saw a dirty old shoe lace.

"Uhhhhhh..Lace? Lacey? Lacey Tracey! Hahahahahahaha!"

...Wow,and here I thought 'Tails' was a silly name. Yep.

"Uhhh nice to met you Lacey." He said looking kinda nervous by my out burst.

As we walked down the street he said something about going to his workshop.

Ick! More boring places!

So I started trying to walk elsewhere,but he noticed and said "Please! Stop."

Ooh! I smell sweet stuff.

More likely candy I guess,but whatever it was,I just HAD to find it!

So I jumped up in the air,but before I could spin,I felt something wrap around my neck. I fall down and looked to see a leash was on my neck. That fox is smart!

"It has a magnetic grip to it's self,come on. You need a proper place to stay until we can find you a home of your own. Please don't make this hard." Tails said as he was walking me.

Hmm he sounds irritated,wonder why.

No way was I going to put up with being walked. I'm a ferret,not a dog. So an evil smirk came on my face as I got an idea and jumped up in the air. I then spin like a frisbee with him and the leash still attached.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Stop!" He screamed as I zoomed forward through poles,walls,ect.

Man that's one strong leash!

After a while of spinning where ever,Tails finally let go. We where in a forest of some sort. I then decided to stop since I could no longer find out where the sweet smell was coming from,and plus...I was just too tired and dizzy to spin any longer. As I sat in front of Tails,he looked up and said "Well now I wish I brought Sonic along. Listen,your going to be caged up if you don't calm down.*sigh*" After he said that,he started digging in a clear bag with small colorful rectangles of some sort.

Wait! Jolly Ranchers! Now I know where the smell was coming from!

At that I run up to him and try to snatch the bag.

"Hey!" He said as he flew up holding the bag high so I couldn't reach,while twisting his tails as if they were helicopter blades.

Ok how is that even physicaly possible? It's just not fair!

I try jumping but he only flew higher.

"You really like candy huh. Interesting." Tails said as he started to fly away.

After awhile of following,I realize that I fell for a trap,cause I was now in a boring workshop! But on the bright side,he dropped the whole bag on the ground for me. Yum! But then I noticed they tasted funny and I felt the same.

Turns out they where sugar free!

Ick!

"Come on,lets go introduce you to my friend Sonic"

Ooh! I'd like a Sonic Blast please! (A little drink from a resuraunt I bumped into along the temperary chaos.)

We go to his living room and I see this blue hedgehog sitting on the couch watching TV and a red echidna sleeping.

"Hey I'm back,finally." Tails said.

"Yo! Any trouble bro? You took awhile." Said the blue hedgehog.

"Eh kinda. This ferret seems,well a little feral. But she can talk."

"Well duh! Of course I can." I said.

"I'm Sonic,and that lazy being over there is knuckles." Said Sonic.

"I'm Lacey." I say.

"Nice to met you. So whats your story?"

Hm I don't remember. Yeah,like I said,I tend to forget things here and there. But there's a reason. Don't worry,I'm sure that'll be explained later...you know,probably.

"Eh I don't know." I say.

"Ok?" Sonic said confused.

"We'll get to that later I guess,but in the mean time,make yourself at home." Said Tails as he left to another room.

"Sure thing." I said as I noticed my hyper form fading back to normal.

"Yaaaaaawn..what I miss?" Asked Knuckles.

He looks at me.

"Uhhhh whats with the naked girl?"

Huh? Oh grow up! I have fur.

"That's the ferret on the news Tails went to find." Said Sonic.

"Oh I see." Knuckles said.

"Who you calling naked? None of you wear clothes. Besides,just cause humans wear clothes,doesn't mean we animals have to copy." I said.

"True,true,but most of the girls wear clothes,that's why it's kinda a surprise." He said.

"Whatever." I say as I plop on the couch.

"Hey any of you thirsty?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure" I say.

"Yeah,why?" Asked Knuckles.

"Cause I want a Mocha Java Chiller." Said Sonic.

"Hey get me one!"

"Uh what's that?" I asked.

They look at me in shock.

"You mean you've never had one before?" Asked Knuckles.

I never had a HOUSE before,call me stone age I guess.

"Uh,no." I reply.

"Wow! I better get you one then!" Said Sonic right before he zoomed off and came back in a matter of seconds holding three large Java Chillers.

Huh,never seen that before. Really,what kind of hedehog runs like that? Rediculous! That's what this is!...but cool.

"Here you go." He said as he handed us a cup.

I take a sip and immediately my hyper form returned.

Wow! This is good stuff! I should've ran away sooner!

I end up slurping the whole thing in just a matter of seconds! But I needed more!

Sonic and Knuckles look at me shocked that I already finished mine,and the fact that my hyper form was triggered.

"Wow! Guess you liked it then." Sonic said. "...What's with the super form though?"

Not a super form! It's not even close to a super form,what part of not-ah heck with it! It's a super/hyper/whatever else you wanna call it form!

Then I noticed the two unfinished cups in their hands.

DON'T WORRY SWEET DRINKS,I'LL FINISH YOU!

I then snatch up both cups and slurped them down instantly.

WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD FLOAT!...yep I can do that at times. I just don't ever mention it though,since its not like I know how to purpously float. Plus its nothing to brag about due to the fact that its never helped me before.

"I have a feeling there was a reason why she didn't know about Java Chillers." Said Sonic.

"No kidding." Knuckles said as they both backed away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all I could think to say at the moment.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Tails as he walked back into the kitchen.

"She was just drinking a Chiller then this!" Sonic yelled as he hid behind the couch.

Tails then went pale.

"She can't have any sweets! It makes her crazy I noticed! and caffeine can't be any better!" He yelled.

I then decided to just bounce around the room like a happy flying sacer...yeah I don't know why. Just sorta on impulse,yep.

"Take cover!" Tails yelled as all three went behind the couch.

I had no control and was spin flying everywhere,just bashing,crashing,breaking,I was everywhere.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed.

"To the panic room!" Tails says.

"Wait! You have a panic room?" Knuckles asks.

"Yeah,just incase something were to randomly happen when I'd least expect it. You gotta plan these things you know."

"No questions! Lets run already!" Sonic said right before dashing out to where ever.

That's all I heard as they ran away right before the flat screen nearly crushed them.

Huh,wonder what their running from. Oh well. It can't be that bad,can it?

* * *

><p>Well I have decided that I will add chapters to this story. However high school will slow me down. Heh the first day of being a freshman and already I got in trouble. Oh well the second day (today) was a little bit better. I guess. =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 No I didn't bomb your house!

*Yaaaaaaawn*'...eh where am I?'

I woke up on the floor hugging a mocha java chiller cup. Heh..cup. Thaaat's funny..wait what?

"Ugh,hello?"

'Oh yeah I'm at Tails' house'

I hear some foot steps coming to the living room. Tails pokes his head in the room looking nervous.

"H-hey Lacey. You better now?" He asked.

"Yup! Heh heh!" I say.

"That's a relief " Said Sonic as he stepped out of hiding.

"So what now?" Asked Knuckles.

My stomach growled. Heh heh,tummy talky. That's the first. O.o

"Well lets have some grub,I'm hungry!" Said Sonic.

"Ok I'll go a head and make some breakfast. Uh stay out of trouble Lacey. Please." Tails said.

Who? Me?

Me,Sonic and Knuckles all went to the living room to watch Tv. But it was on the floor completely destroyed. They look at me a little irritated.

Huh,wonder what happened to the flat magic box. '~'

*Sigh!* they both are in complete boredom sitting on the couch while I was on a chair. Then Sonic sat up as he got an idea.

"Hey Lacey,want to do something awesome yet funny,WITHOUT getting caught?" Sonic asked me with an evil grin.

Uh ok I don't know how to react to that.

"Aw Sonic not now. Don't put the girl in danger." Knuckles said irritated.

He knows something. Now I'm really concerned.

"Aw come on! Its just a little prank. and I promise I wont get caught. I never do." Sonic says putting his hand on my shoulder.

Dude,personal space! No seriously,this guy has some irritatingly prickly quills here. It kinda hurts.

"Whatever." Knuckles says as he went to sleep.

"Come on!" Sonic said excited.

He then grabs my arm and speeds of.

Whoa! Too fast! Hold up! =o

He stops at a house and turns to me.

"Ok what I'm about to do is very highly complex and must be done with such care." Sonic whispered to me.

He then pushes the door bell and ran to the side of the house,dragging me with him.

"Ok when you ring the door bell,you hide and watch the poor sucker answer the door thinking someone's really there! But there's not! Hahaha!" Sonic whispered.

The door knob twists as the door is about to open.

Oh come on! You call THIS funny? This is one of the stupidest pranks I've ever seen! =p

As the door opened,a black and red hedgehog comes out looking completely angered.

OH HELLO! =D

"Come out already wuss!" He yelled out looking around.

Sonic was covering his mouth snickering.

The good looking hedgehog then growls as he slammed the door shut...aw show's over

"Haha! Aw man! That's just too good!" Sonic said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh him? That's Shadow. I prank him everyday."

"Shaaaaaadoooow." I say looking at the door.

"Come on,lets do more pranks!" Sonic said handing me a toilet paper roll and a backpack of other things.

"Careful though. Some of those things,I got from Tails' lab,and don't know what they do. So take it easy."

WAIT! When we did a prank,Shadow came out! So the better the prank,the more likely I'll see HIM again! XD

While Sonic was throwing toilet paper on the house,I went to the back yard.

Hm...how to make the ultimate prank...

I look up and saw a chimney. 'Interesting.' I climb up to it and look down.

"Hm I can climb down. WAIT! No! That's crazy! I don't want HIM to think I'm crazy!...Ooh! I know!" I say as I get an idea.

I dig in the bag and found a small glowing blue ball.

Ooh shiney!

I then throw it down the chimney. When it hit the bottom,the whole house shook.

There,now would a crazy person do that? Of course not! XD

"Whoa!" I hear Sonic say.

I jump off the roof and land in his arms,causing us both to fall in the grass.

"Ow." He said while rubbing his head as he leand up.

Ow is right! Those quills really hurt man!

"I got you now!" We heard a deep voice yell in the house as it blew up with blue smoke.

SHADOW! 8D

"Ahh!" Sonic yelled as he leaped up and ran away holding me.

'Wrong way! You fool! SHADOW WAIT!'

We get to Tails house in no time and jump in the window.

"Sonic! Use the door next time." Tails said as he gave us a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Sorry. We uh..."

"Got caught by Shadow." Knuckles interrupted.

"Heh heh." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Now we have to worry about Shadow knocking the door down!" Tails yelled.

"Hey I'm not the one who dropped a bomb down his chimney!" Sonic yelled.

Tails and Knuckles look at me as if I were dead.

"It was nice knowing you. Kinda." Knuckles said as he walked away.

"I like knowing me too!" I say as I gulped down my food.

"Hey relax! I'm sure Shadow doesn't even know it was me." Sonic said."Besides,Shadow wont-" Sonic was interrupted as the door was blasted down by yellow glowing energy spears of some sort. " knock the door down." Sonic finished looking beyond scared .

When the smoke cleared,I saw HIM. There stood Shadow,looking mad as ever.

He looks awesome mad. =)

"Alright faker,I know you did it. I know you totaled my house!" Shadow yelled.

"Uh-*Cough!*-uh ah heh heh well really it was HER! " Sonic yelled pointing at me.

Who me? Oh wait,yeah it was me. Heh heh. X)

Shadow turned his glared blood red eyes at me.

"Nice try faker! But I doubt that she's the one whose been bugging me all this time! She's only been here for two days! Don't think I didn't see her on the news!" Shadow yelled at Sonic.

Aw,he saw me on the news. Wonder how I looked. Oh yeah,a mess. '~'

"But she's the one who dropped the bomb down your chimney!" Sonic said pointing at me.

"Then how do you explain this?" Shadow yelled showing him a blue quill. "I found this on my lawn!"

"Uh..." Sonic said.

"That's what I thought!" Shadow yelled about to choke Sonic.

"Hey! Uh why don't we settle this with coffee. It is still morning after all." Tails said getting in between them.

"Fine!" Shadow said backing away from Sonic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was my only response,I kind of have a laughing issue at times,still not my fault,sorry.

Shadow looked at me as if I were a freak.

HE'S LOOKING AT ME! 8D

"Lacey." Knuckles said pointing at me.

"I know much about her. I had to study her file along with the scientist's file. G.U.N wanted me to hunt her down,but when Tails proved that she was no danger,my case was canceled." Shadow said.

Aw he read my file. Whatever that is. '~'

"I see,well what did you find out about her? Cause she seems to have some memory loss." Tails said.

Pff! Memory loss? What makes you say that? I have perfect memory! I-wait,what was I saying?

MINUTES LATER

"Wow. All that and you manage to make it here?" Tails asked looking at me. Shadow had told them everything that I was,where I came from,how I got here,ect.

"I did?" I say with a smile. Again they look at me funny.

"Well then,how bout I do some tests on you in my lab? Just to find out more about you. And maybe make you something to control your psychotic energy." Tails said.

LAB? No! No more labs for me! Xp

"Uhhhhhhhhh" Was all I said.

"Wait a minute!" Tails said looking at Shadow's bracelets.

"Shadow,don't those bracelets help you keep your chaos powers under control?" Tails asked him.

"Yeah. What of it?" Shadow asked.

"May I maybe use one to examine and try to make one similar for Lacey?" Tails asked a little nervous.

Wow poor fox seems to be scared of this guy,wonder why...

"Fine but you better keep it safe." Shadow said handing Tails the bracelet.

"Thanks." Tails said right before he ran to his lab.

"Hi!" I say with a big smile scooting my chair over to Shadow.

"Uh,hi." he said moving his chair away with a frown.

"What's up?" I say. *Scoots closer*

"Nothing." *Scoots away*

"Cool!" *Scoots closer*

"Whatever." *Scoots away*

"You look awesome!" *Scoots closer*

"Uh...thanks?" *Scoots away*

"I like you!" *Scoots closer*

"I see." *Scoots away*

"Your cool!"*Scoots closer*

"Ok then." *Scoots away*

"Do you like me?" *Scoots closer*

"No." *Scoots away*

"I like you too!" I say as I get closer to him.

"Please scoot back." He said with the same frown.

"Ok!" I say as I scoot back still smiling.

"So what now?" Asked Knuckles

"Candy!" I yell.

"No can do. Tails said no more sugar for you. You go insane." Knuckles said.

I DO NOT! DO I? NO! HAHAHAHHA! 8D

"Hm?" We hear Sonic say while he walks into the kitchen.

"What I miss?" He asked.

"Shadow talking! Hahahaha!" I say.

"Tails is going to try to make something to keep Lacey under control." Knuckles said.

"Its about time!" Sonic yells.

"Lets watch Tv!" I say.

"You broke the Tv. Remember?" Knuckles growled.

That was me? =)

"Only one thing to do to get a Tv at a time like this!" Sonic says pointing his finger up.

"Get a job and buy your own Tv?" Knuckles asked.

"No,that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I mean come on! I'm a hero here! Heros don't get jobs,in fact,being a hero IS my job! We're going to use Tails' credit card!"

"Sonic I don't think-"Knuckles was interrupted.

"Nonsense! I do it all the time! Lets go!" Sonic says dragging us out the door.

Shadow then shoves Sonic away. "Don't ever touch me." He said in his deep voice.

"...Ok then? Sorry man,whatever."

We head to a place called 'Best Buy'. That place had tons of shiny stuff! I like shinny stuff! Did I ever tell you I like shinny stuff? I like shinny stuff-Ooh what's that?

I look and saw a small looking Tv. Only this little Tv had another small Tv attached to it. "Shinny." I say as I grab for it.

"That's called a Nintendo Dsi." Sonic said pointing at it.

"Dsi!" I say grabbing for it,but Sonic held it up out of my reach.

"Sorry,but we're only here for a Tv." He said.

NO! I want it!

I jump up and took it in my mouth and ran away.

"Lacey!" I hear Sonic yell.

I look back and see him and an employee chasing after me. Not seeing where I was going,I crashed into a glass wall,breaking it on impact...and might I say,OUCH! They catch up to me and start panting when they stop at my feet. Sonic snatches the Dsi out of my mouth and gives it to the employee.

"Here you go. Sorry about that." He says.

The employee sees the bite marks on the top of the Dsi and says "You break it you buy it!"

Sonic looks at me irritated and then says "Put it on credit."

I look up as I feel something hit my head. Turns out I crashed into video games behind a glass wall.

"Those too." The employee says pointing at the video games I knocked down.

"Fine." Sonic says.

YAY! XD...even though I don't know what exactly videogames are!

We go and look for Shadow and Knuckles and find them at the Tv aisle.

"Found one?" Sonic asked.

They point at one that's as big as a door.

"No! That's stupid! We need-that one!" Sonic said running to one that covered the entire wall. "This one!" Sonic said showing the employee.

"Put it on MY credit!"

"Ok then." He said.

After Sonic payed for the Tv,Dsi,and eleven Dsi video games,we walked out side.

"Man I'm glad THIS isn't my credit card!" Sonic said smiling.

"Yeah great,good luck dragging all that home." Shadow said smirking.

"Yeah,have fun with that load." Knuckles snickered.

"Yeah about that. Um I've noticed that your strong and all,and was hoping that you would have the honor in carrying it all for me." Sonic said.

ONE PUNCH LATER

"All I did was offer you the honor!" Sonic said laying on Tails' couch holding an ice pack to his eye.

After Knuckles punched Sonic out cold,Shadow was able to take everything to Tails' place. He has a weird way of doing that,all he did was have us all touch the items while he did too,and said "Chaos control!"

Then like nothing,we just simply telaported to the house. Strange...BUT AWESOME!

"Stop complaining. Your lucky I even bothered to chaos controlled you here." Shadow said.

"Ow,I look stupid. I have a black eye now!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't worry. You don't look stupid." Knuckles said.

"Really?" Sonic asked with eyes of hope looking up to Knuckles.

"No...you look REALLY STUPID! Hahahahaha!" Knuckles laughed right before going to the kitchen.

"I hate you." Sonic mumbled.

Shadow snickered while turning on the Tv.

HOURS LATER

Wow! I really love this what they call a Nintendo Dsi! 8D It has a touchy screen and bright colors and funny noises and it's the color black! XD The only weird thing is,I saw Sonic and Tails on some of my games! Along with other characters I don't yet know! o.O

"Are you all...like famous here?" I ask.

"Uh yeah,why?" Sonic says.

"Some of you are on some of my games." I say.

"Oh,yeah,we're on some games,merchandise,and even Tv."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool,but problem. I can't seem to find Shadow on any of the Dsi games."

"And you never will." Shadow lied.

"Aw why not?" I ask.

"Cause I'm just not on it. But I am on other games."

"Like what?" I ask as Shadow walks into the kitchen.

"Some play station games." Sonic says.

"I want a play staion!" I demand.

"Guys what's with the yelling?" Tails says as he walks into the room holding something.

"Nothing. What's that?" Sonic asked pointing to Tails' hand.

"Its a special device that I made to help keep all the psychotic energy in Lacey under control. It's not 100%,but it'll let her do and eat what she wants without ALL that extra unneeded energy."

"So will it make her more sane?" Sonic asked.

"Well..uh..no. No it wont actually. It may,but only sometimes."

"Oh."

"Hey wheres the beer?" Shadow asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Uh we don't drink. So there ISN'T any." Tails said with a sweat drop.

"Why are you still here anyways?" He asked as he tossed Shadow his bracelet back.

"Oh yeah. Well,um since the faker totaled my house,I need a place to stay. So um..."

YES! SAY YES TAILS! OR I CAN SAY YES FOR YOU! YES! 8D

"NO!" Sonic yelled.

WAIT WHAT!

"Shut it faker! It's the least you could do until G.U.N pays me enough money to buy a new house!" Shadow said.

PLEASE LET G.U.N GO POOR! 8D

"Sure Shadow,you can stay in the guest room till your back on your feet." Tails says.

YES! X) *Fist pump!*

"Ok Shadow says as he turns back to the Tv.

"Uh where did you get that Tv?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Oh that! I..uh..umm..bought it! Yeah! With MY money." Sonic said.

"Your credit!" I coughed!

"SONIC!" Tails screamed angered.

Wow he seems mad. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

* * *

><p>9-23-11<p>

Owie! I was forced to get a flu shot today! Xo I know what your thinking! "Haha! A high schooler can't take a needle!" Well I HATE needles! They are NOT my thing! Also sorry it took me awhile to add a new chapter. and a friend of mine at school want's to be in this story (I don't know if she want's her name exposed so I'll just call her K). So get ready for a new character later on when K tells me what she wants her character to be like and look like.

Happy now K? I finally posted a new chapter for you! XD Laters!


	3. Chapter 3 New faces

The next day was bright and shining,and interesting. Why? You may ask. Well it all started with a simple M&M. You see later on the day before,Tails remembered to give me the device he made. Turned out to be a simple necklace. He says it'll somehow help me with...well apparently being ME. Eh,don't get me wrong,I like my necklace and all,it has a red shining ball with five black spikes at the edges,it looks similar to a star of some sort. But ouch,what's wrong with ME? Oh well,anyhow my point is that I was finally able to eat candy! XD

I woke up in the morning feeling hungry,so I go to the kitchen for a bite. I see Shadow and Tails already in there. Tails was getting orange juice,and Shadow was boredly looking at his what appeared to be an empty beer mug. They see me and back away.

What?

"Morning." I say,a little sleepy,going to the table.

"Morning Lacey. How's the necklace working out for you? Anything interesting?" Tails asked.

"Fine. I'm kinda remembering things a little." I say.

"Such as?"

I think back at my flashback.

"Green water! HAHA-*cough!*" Eh..that was weird. O.o

"Hm..anything else?" Tails asked.

"Nope."

"Ok then."

Tails turns to the cabinet and grabs some cereal.

I look down at the table and saw...AN M&M! I see the brown M&M move close to Shadow's hand,he see's that too. He raises his mug about to smash it,when I grab his wrist.

"No! Don't hurt it! That's my M&M!" I yell as it moved in circles.

Shadow looks at me as if I were crazy.

"What the he-" He then stops as he looks back at the moving M&M.

Shadow for some reason smirks and says "Oh you mean THIS M&M?" He points at it.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ok,sorry I was being rude. Go ahead,you can have it." Shadow says,as if he were holding back a laugh.

"Thanks!" I say grabbing the moving treat and eating it.

Funny,I thought M&M's were suppose to be sweet...CURSE THE LIES!

"Uhhh Lacey?" Tails asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you just eat that spider?"

What's a spider? O.o

"Huh?" I ask.

"You didn't see the spider. Did you?" Tails asked.

"Uh...I saw the yummy M&M!" I say cheerfully.

"Hm.." Tails said. He then holds up his fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uhhhhh...two!" I say.

"No. I'm holding four." Tails says.

LIER! XO

"I think you may need a visit to the eye docter."

THE WHAT? I DON'T LIKE THE WORD DOCTER!

"Never!" I say as I jump out of my seat and try to run out the door. Only to get my arm grabbed by Sonic.

When did he get here? T_T

"Sorry,but not ALL spiders are harmless. You might eat something BAD one day." Sonic says.

Oh sure. Now you help out!

"No worries Lacey. They'll be able to help you see better." Tails said.

Hm!

MANY HOURS OF CHASEING,FIGHTING,and ROPE LATER

"Only a few more more minutes." Tails said as he was driving us to the eye docter.

Wait! Why is this kid driving? O.o

"So why are you here Shads? You didn't have to come you know." Sonic said.

"Don't call me Shads,and I needed to get me some things since everything at my house was blown!" Shadow said in an irritated tone.

"I wanna go home!" I yell tugging at the rope on my wrists.

I would have spun away,but THIS necklace seems to take that ability away.

"Uh you don't really have a home Lacey. You live with Tails and I." Sonic said.

"...I wanna home so I can wanna go home!" I yell.

"Hey look Lacey,an M&M on the window." Shadow said with a smirk.

I look at the window,but then Tails hits the M&M with one of his tails.

AW!

"Fly." He said.

What's a fly?

A few minutes later we stop at a place called 'Vision Mart Express'.

"I'm NOT going in!" I yell.

"Yes you are." Shadow says grabbing my arm.

If I wasn't scared,I'd be happy. I mean come on! He's holding my arm!

"No! I'll NEVER-"

Shadow then teleports us into the building.

"go..." I finish. *looks around* "Dang!" *puts head down*

"Welcome to Vision Mart Express. The doctor is waiting for you in the exam room." A worker said.

Dang,already?

Sonic and Tails drag me towards the room.

"You coming Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No. I'm going to pick up a few things." Shadow said right before disappearing into a green light.

"Oh well." They say continuing into the room.

In the room it's all dark. We see the docter sitting at a computer. He looks up at us with a smile. "Hello. Which one of you is having eye troubles?" He asks.

"Her." Sonic and Tails say pointing at me.

TRAITERS! XO

He gives me a funny look. "Any reason she's tied up?" He asks.

"Cause she's a lune." Sonic simply says with a shrug.

"Uh well really..she's just a little overly active sometimes. And kinda lacks self control." Tails said.

"I see. Well untie her. I want to show her my trust in hopes of gaining her trust." The doctor says.

"Uh...ok." Tails says a little nervous as he unties the rope.

Fools! XD

MANY MORE FIGHTING and ROPE LATER

"Ok,so now that your comfy,Lets tests your sight now" The doctor says.

My wrists and ankles were tied up,along with my body being tied to the chair.

"I Don't wanna!"I yell.

"Just look through the device and tell me what you can and can't see." He says.

"Then I get to leave?" I ask.

"Well you get closer to leaving." He says.

"Fine."

MINUTES LATER

"Ok,by the looks of it,yeah she has sight troubles. So she'll either need glasses or contacts. Which will it be?" The doctor asks.

"Uhhhhhhh..." I say. I have NO idea what glasses OR contacts are.

"Contacts! Say contacts! They look better!" Sonic yells.

"I don't know Sonic. Those are a little tricky." Tails says.

They look to me.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh."

"We'll try both." The doctor says.

He gives me a case with the contacts.

"What you do is put them in your eyes."

WHAT! O.o

"Don't worry Lacey,I'll help you." Sonic says.

Oh goodie. (Sarcasm)

Sonic puts a clear contact on his finger and walks up to my face holding my eye open.

TOO CLOSE!

MUCH MORE FIGHTING LATER

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I yell holding my eye,running under the table.

"Hold her!" Tails yelled.

"NO!" I yell.

"I got it!" Sonic yelled.

"Ow!" I yell. 'AH! How's the contact in my other eye?'

Turns out Sonic used his super speed to sneak up on me. I keep my eyes shut due to the stinging pain.

AH! HOW CAN ANYONE WILLINGLY PUT THESE IN THEIR EYES?

"Open your eyes Lacey." Tails says.

I open them...wow!

Turns out the world isn't really fuzzy! Everything is suppose to be clear! I never knew that. Cool! This is-OW! Helpful but painful!

"Ow!" I yell holding my eyes.

"I'll help you take those out." Tails said crawling under the table.

YET EVEN MORE FIGHTING LATER

"Ow." Tails said holding his ear.

Heh,he got the contacts out,but I bit his ear in the process. '~'

"Much better." I sigh rubbing my eyes.

We look at the doctor to see him bruised up with scratches.

Oops X)

"H-Here! T-Take this!" He yells throwing us black glasses.

Sonic catches it.

"TAKE IT and GO AWAY! NEVER COME BACK!"

"You got it." Sonic said rushing us out of there.

Too bad the doctor didn't know I would soon have to go back yearly. '~'

(By the way that is true for me in real life. My eye sight gets worse as I get older. And I'm only 15.)

Wow! These are strange! They turn dark in the sun! XD

We were driving in the car looking for Shadow. "Why are we even looking for Shadow?" Sonic asks. "He can just chaos control back."

"Oh yeah. Works for me." Tails says as he drives back to his house.

We get there and find Knuckles watching TV while eating a bag of M&Ms.

"Candy!" I yell as I jump on the couch grabbing the bag.

"I don't think so four eyes!" Knuckles says not letting go.

He then started waving me in the air trying to make me let go of the bag. But no way was I giving up! He then hit me against the walls,floor,and ceiling.

STILL NOT GIVING UP SUCKER!

He threw me up in the air and I ended up getting tangled in the ceiling fan.

WEE! I'M SPINNING! X)

The ceiling fan shoots me to the door as it opened.

BAM!

I shot into something black. I look to see Shadow glaring at me as he got up. "Watch it." He said firmly as he walked over me,into the house.

"Hi Shadow!" I say.

"Was that really necessary?" Tails asked.

"That was awesome! Do it again Knuckles!" Sonic cheered.

"Ow. What the?" I say as I see a black quill on my nose.

"Mine." Shadow said as he yanks it out.

"OW!" I yell holding my nose.

"What took you guys so long? It's already late." Knuckles says.

Huh,I just barely noticed that. I learned that I LOVE the dark.

"Eh we had troubles at the eye doc." Sonic said.

"Heh I can imagine that" Shadow said.

"Yeah. It was-" Tails was interrupted as someone knocked on the door.

Shadow being closest to the door answered it.

"Trick or-"

*ROAR!* Shadow interrupted them.

"AHHHHH!" I hear kids scream right before Shadow slams the door shaking the house.

"D**n Trick or Treaters." Shadow says as he walks into the kitchen.

Wow,he must really hate whatever those creatures are. '~'

"Oh yeah. I forgot they'd be out tonight." Sonic said.

"What are they? Why are they out?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen as well,seeing Shadow drinking beer.

"Uh..Shadow,...we don't-"

"My money that paid for it. My decisions." Shadow interrupted Tails.

"Well Lacey,the trick or treaters are people dressed up in costumes,mainly kids. And they go out at night to-" Sonic was interrupted by Shadow.

"Their nothing but a bunch of dressed up brats knocking on doors at 12 in the morning,demanding candy." Shadow said irritated.

"Aw Shadow's just being a downer." Sonic said.

*Knock Knock*

"Oh yeah? Then answer the door." Shadow said.

"Fine I will." Sonic said walking to the door.

"Trick or-"

"AHH! *Slams door*" Sonic didn't even let them finish. He just leaned his back on the door panting,looking as if he saw a ghost.

"What now faker?" Shadow says as he walks up to the window looking to see who it was. "...Well...that's just not something I was hopeing to see." Shadow said while simply turning away.

Me and Tails walk up to the window to see someone dressed as Sonic in a pink flowered bikini.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why is it so scarey yet funny? XD

"Looks like I need to put up the 'NO CANDY' sign on the door." Tails said before going to his room.

"Did you say that they go to doors getting candy? As in FREE candy?" I ask.

Sonic said "Well,yeah of course-oops. No Lacey no,don't-"

But it he was to late. I already ran straight out the door.

"CANDY!" I yell running through the streets.

Wow these people dress up funny! O.o

I run to a door where I saw them handing out candy to the people. They see me and go, "Ehhhhhhhh *slam's doors in my face*"

"Ow." I say as I walk to the next door.

Similar things happens,90 times to be exact.

'Hmmmm...now where do they put their candy?'

I look and see this brown eyed ferret girl. Her fur was black and purple,her hair was black and slightly culry. She was also dressed as an angel. And in her hand,she held a bag of-CANDY!

DON'T WORRY UNEATEN CANDY! I'LL EAT YOU!

I leap straight towards her and land on her back,causing her to fall on the ground on someone's lawn. I grab the bag of candy.

"Mine." I say as I turn to leave.

That's when I felt a big pang on the back of my head as I fell to the ground. I roll over to see her looking down at me with a shovel in her hand.

When did she get that shovel? O.o

"DIE!" She yelled as she repeatedly hit me with the shovel.

AH! Fight back Lacey! You've fought before. Heck! You've killed before! Grr! Curse this necklace! It weakens me!

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" She yelled still hitting me.

"Ahhhh!" I yell.

Traitor! How can you hit your own kind? We're both ferrets! XO

I whip her ankles with my tail causing her to fall flat on her back.

"Never!" I yell as I start punching her.

Course she fought back. We ended up rolling around on the ground trying to over power the other. I bite her nose,she bites my ear. I elbow her in the face,giving her a nose bleed. She then all of a sudden stops fighting back and stands up and puts her hands behind her. With a big smile all of a sudden,she cheerfully said,"Hi! I'm Karla! HEHEHEHEHEE!"

Whaaaaat? O-o

"Uhhhh...Lacey." I say as she wipes the blood all over her costume giggling.

Man she's weird! Huh,for some reason that reminds me of someone. '~'

Well we started to just chill and what not,and end up being great friends. Found out Karla was 14 years old,and she makes me feel normal. Well she decided to follow me back to Tails place so I introduced her to everyone. They seemed freaked though. Here's how it went.

*Karla walks in the house*

"Uhhhhhhh..." Tails says as he stares at the blood on her.

"Oh h*ll! Not another psycho." Shadow says.

Knuckles just backs away into another room not saying a word.

"I'm Karla!" She says cheerfully. "NOW GIVE ME CANDY!" She says in a threatening tone.

Yeah,she tends to have 2 personality. '~'

(For those of you who would like to know Karla's story,go to blueraven93 and read her story 'My life')

* * *

><p>9-7-11 That's all for now. Laters! X)<p>

P.S I saw Dolphin Tale today! It was SOOOOO cute! XD

Happy Karla? I made your character on my story. X)

* * *

><p>Owie! I got a flamer! -_-<p>

Which means I can use the flames to make cookies! XD

Who wants cookies? =)


	4. Chapter 4 Cake,Chaos,& forced marriage

*Yaaawn* Well I had a pleasant sleep. *looks around* In the...fridge? I had a pleasant sleep in the fridge apparently. *eats apple*

Hm...now how did I get here again? Oh! Now I remember!

FLASH BACK

"For the last time we have no candy Karla!" Tails said irritated.

"Candy!" Karla yelled as she threw a chair to him.

Luckily he ducked down in time.

"Ah! Fine! We have cake!" He yelled ducking behind the couch.

"Where?" Karla asked sweetly with big brown eyes of hope.

"In the fridge."

She looks to the fridge in the kitchen.

"CAKE!" She yells as she picks me up.

"Whoa! Let me go!" I say.

But instead she throws me with great force into the fridge.

END FLASH BACK

Yeah last night was going great BEFORE that part.

YET ANOTHER FLASH BACK

"I'm Karla!" She says cheerfully. "NOW GIVE ME CANDY!" She says in a threatening tone.

"Uh we don't have candy." Tails says.

"Ok." Karla says sweetly.

She sees Knuckles backing away into another room and runs right towards him.

"I'm Karla!" She says excitedly,holding out her hand.

"and I'm leaving." He says pushing past her.

"Ok bye!" She says as he runs out the door.

"Uh Karla?" Tails asks.

"Yeah?"

"How bout we throw that costume in the washer. Ok?"

"Ok!" She says ripping it off and throwing it at Tails' face.

She had on a yellow shirt with shorts,tights that had comic book printings on them,and spiked black boots.

"At least one girl wears clothes." Sonic said.

"Says the person who never wears pants." I say back.

"Yeah well-"

"D**n it!"Shadow interrupted Sonic from the kitchen.

Ooh he sounds mad. '~'

Shadow comes storming into the living room and to the door.

"Hey wait up Shads. Why in the hurry to leave?" Sonic asked grabbing his arm.

"I told you never to call me that!" Shadow scolded before punching Sonic's eye yet again.

Ooh now its even more black and swollen.

"Ow." Sonic said as he fell to the floor.

"Ran out of beer." Shadow said as he walked out the door.

Should of known '~'

But he didn't get very far because of the dressed up people out there mistaking his identity.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled tackling him.

"Look mommy! Its Sonic!" Yelled a cheerful little girl.

"Looking good Sonic." Said a teen passing by.

"Mr. Sonic!" Yelled Cream cheerfully.

"Hi Sonic! Oh,sorry Silver,I thought you were Sonic." Said a cat girl.

"Yo! Mephiles!" Said a flaming monster.

"Tails!" Yelled a happy raccoon.

"THAT DOES IT!" Yelled Shadow as roughly pushed past the crowd.

"LOOK! I'M BLACK! WITH RED STRIPES! BLACK and RED! NOT BLUE! NOT WHITE! NOT BLACK and BLUE! and MOST CERTAINLY NOT YELLOW! TAILS? WHAT THE H**L? DO YOU SEE TO TAILS ON ME? NO! I'M SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! THIS IS WHO I AM! NOW LEAVE AS I REPORT TO THE BEER STORE!"

There was nothing but silence,but the crowd did leave. Some of the kids were crying though.

Shadow finally makes it to his desired store...only to find out it was closed!

"*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************!" Shadow yelled.

Yeah...I better not repeat that. '~'

He goes back home,only to find Tails hiding behind the couch.

"In the fridge." He said.

She looks to the fridge in the-WAIT,I already told you that part.

END FLASH BACK YET AGAIN

Yeah,I'm leaving the fridge now. *gets out of fridge*

Oh yeah,and Karla is staying here now as well. Turns out she ran away from home.

"AWESOME!" Sonic yells.

"Huh?"

I look to see him jumping up and down with a cell phone in his hand.

"Whats with you?" I ask.

"I just got a text saying they made a Sonic fan chat room!" He says running to Shadow's laptop.

Yeah Shadow didn't get beer,but he did get a black laptop '~'

"He's going to kill when he sees you on his laptop." I say.

"No. That's IF he sees me." He says logging on the chat room.

"Well what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to become a member! Duh!"

"Ok then?"

"Hmmm...sign up...about the chat room...agreeing to terms...eh skip..and..agree!" He says skipping the the agreement and just clicking he agrees.

"Uh Sonic,why did you just skip? Do you even know what you agreed to?" I ask.

"Because I don't feel like reading five paragraphs,and I agreed to become a member! Now lets see...population...one?"

"Hahahaha! Looks like your the only Sonic fan!" I laugh! "Man your lame!"

"Hey! I'm sure that I'm not the only one suffering fan wise!"

"I dare you check Shadow's fan chat room!"

"No way!"

"Aw what's wrong? Is Sonic scared that Shadow may be more popular than him?"

"No!"

"Then?"

"Ok fine!" Sonic yells typing into Shadow's chat room.

"Well?" I ask.

"Ok...chat room...population...-! Uhhhhhhhhh..." Was all Sonic could say.

I look and see the population said 'Unable to calculate due to fan build up. Last year's population:999,999,999,999,999,999'

"Hahahahaha!" I started laughing "Wow! Epic fail!"

"I'm going to bed now." Sonic said leaving.

"But its morning." I say.

"Leave me alone!"

Karla then wakes up. She was sleeping on the couch last night.

"Hey where's the cake?" She asks me.

"Uhhhh*Burp!* Well judging by the position of the sun and couch,right at the bottom of my tummy!" I say.

"Well that's just great!" She says mad.

"I'm going to make a cake!" I say cheerfully.

"You know how?"

"No! But I can read directions!"

"Good luck Lacey." She says turning on the Tv.

"You'll see." I say as I walk into the kitchen to find cake mix.

"Hm..lets see...milk...eggs...flour...vanilla...butter...water-"

While that was happening,Karla was flipping through the channels and came across the new.

'Just in,a water monster known as Chaos just got loose into the water supply! He can be in anyone's faucet now. It is advised that you keep your water off for the whole day while G.U.N tracks him down. Also-'

"Boring!" Karla said changing the channel.

I now have all the ingredients for the cake except milk! XD

I look to see we're out of milk.

"Hm...Maybe its somewhere else!"

I look around the house and lastly end up in Tails lab. I see lots of bottles with different colored liquids inside. Including one with a white substance.

"Hm...milk?"

I picked up the bottle from the shelf. and read the letters.

'Untested liquid'

"Hm...M-I-L-C Milk!" I say skipping back to the kitchen.

"I should make cupcakes too!" I say grabbing a cupcake pan.

So I pour the water,milk,stir it up,put in the oven,which I could of swore it made a gurgling sound,it sounded more like "Nooooooo*Gurgle*",oh well! and then a big cake with cupcakes was finished.

"Its missing something...frosting!"

I then put frosting and sprinkles.

Ah yes,the perfect dessert '~'

"Lacey!" I hear Karla yell.

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored. LETS PLAY MAKEOVER WITH SONIC!"

"Uh Karla,he went back to bed."

"Exactly! Now come on!"

"Ok!" I say happy.

We sneak in his room finding him sound asleep.

"Got the stuff?" I ask.

"Yup." Karla says holding up a small makeup bag.

"Cool."

So we put eye shadow,eyeliner,mascara,lipstick,and blush on him. Karla kept laughing though. I'm surprised Sonic never woke up. Yikes! He's one ugly 'girl'.

We then hear the door open and look to see it was Shadow.

"Whats with all the-" He stopped seeing Sonic.

"heh heh heh. Wait." He said running off and coming back with a small black camera.

"For the web." He said as he took tons of photos.

"The web?" I ask pointing to a spider web that was covering most of Sonic's deodorant.

"Internet." Karla says.

"Heh heh oh."

While Shadow was posting tons of the Sonic pics,me and Karla were being bored watching Tv.

"Nothing good." I say.

Tails then walks in.

"Hey Lacey?" He says.

"Yeah?"

"The city just passed on a law that EVERYONE must wear clothes. Which includes us. We have all month to find us some clothes before the deadline. So we'll start with you."

"WHAT?" I say as Karla starts laughing at me.

"Can't be walking around like that anymore Lacey. Hahaha!"

"Whatever! Fine!" I say as I get up.

"Uh Shadow can you take her? I'm working on a very important project at the moment." Tails says.

"No."

"I'll buy you beer."

"Motorcycle."

"Fine." Tails says.

"Ok come on Lacey. The sooner we go,the sooner we come back."

"Ok Shadow!" I say excitedly.

Yay! I get to be with Shadow! XD

"I want to go!" Karla says.

"Whatever." Shadow says as we walk out the door.

While we were just walking around the city,I noticed how awesome it looked! There were stores,cars,people,everything!

As we continued to walk,I saw a store with cute puppies and kittens.

I run up to it getting a closer look.

"Come on Lacey! No stalling!" Shadow said irritated.

I then notice that there were clothes in there. A bit small,but clothes none the less. I also saw some toys and people cutting the animal's hair.

"Hey Shadow is this like a fashion place for our kind?" I ask.

"Of course not! Its a pet shop-I mean yes. Yes it is."

"Cool! Can I go in?" I ask.

"Yeah,sure. Go right on in. I'll be else where in the mean time. Stay out of trouble. and I'll be here in an hour. Bye." Shadow says as he disappears in a green flash.

"Cool!" I say.

"Your stupid." Karla laughed.

"Oh like your any smarter." I say as we walk in.

I look and see lots of cozy looking things. Toys,little beds,these weird looking necklaces that have a metal tag on them. This place looked interesting!

"Wow! This place is full of pretty animal stuff!" Karla says happily right before madly saying."I HATE this place!"

As we were walking around,an employee came towards us.

"Hey can I help you two-" He stopped as he pointed a finger at me.

"You." He said.

Yes me! Whose asking? X)

"Your the one on the news. Get back you psycho!" He then started to back away towards the phone on the wall.

Yay! My first fan! XD

As he reached from the phone,another employee comes and grabs his hand and says.

"Easy there. She's hanging with the Sonic crew. Plus in a way,she's like a celebrity. That can attract more costumers."

After he said that he came up to me and said

"Hmmm what breed are you?"

"Huh?" I ask as he walks around me looking.

"By the looks of it,you must be a Dachshund."

"I'm a what?"

(For those of you who might not know,a Dachshund is just another word for 'Weenie dog')

Karla started snickering for some reason.

She knows something that I don't! T_T

He then grabs my wrist and walks me over to the lady who was working on the animals hair.

"Allow us to give free service." He says.

She looks up at me and says

"Wow,what a pretty looking dachshund."

Seriously! What's a dachshund? XO

She then sat me down on a chair and shampooed my hair,dried it,put some weird spray on it,combed it,painted and clipped my nails,which REALLY hurts,brushed my teeth,and lastly puts a HUGE pink bow on my head.

"All done. Since your a long haired dachshund,I decided to curl your hair instead of cutting it." The lady said.

Karla looks at me and starts Laughing and pointing at me.

"Loser! You look so retarded! Hahahaha! Man your stupid." Karla said laughing.

"Huh?"

I run to a small mirror and yelled when I saw myself.

MAN I LOOKED DUMB! =o

As I turn around facing her,I growl and shake my entire body,managing to get all the things off,and my hair back to normal.

"Your not pleased?" Asked the same guy employee who called me a dachshund.

"No!" I say hearing Karla giggle in the background.

We were about to leave,but then the employee says

"Wait! At least take a look at the accessories! There free for you!"

That got my full attention.

"Free you say?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yes and I know just what you need." He says walking us to a shelf.

"Lets see now. A dachshund would love a tennis ball. and a fluffy bed,a chew toy. and a dog collar." The employee says as he handed us all those things.

WAIT! A WHAT? XO

"Dog collar?" I say.

"Yes. All the dogs are wearing them. Its a hot fashion." He says.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm a-"

"Ah yes,I see now. Your a rodent." He says interrupting me.

"A what?"

He then hands us a box with these pellet looking things. I then noticed it had a picture of a RAT on it!

"I'm not a rat!" I yell.

"Hm well how about I give you-"

"No!" Interrupt him. "You will not give me anything! Not if you keep getting my type wrong! Your so stupid! This place is stupid! and I refuse to-HEY WHAT'S THAT?" I ask as he brings out a HUGE clear purple ball.

"A ball big enough for you to walk in. It keeps you from getting into dangers and its lots of fun to play in."

"Really?" I ask interested.

"Yes!" He says.

"SOLD!" I say.

"Dude! Its a giant hamster ball!" Karla says trying to hold in her laugh.

"I have no idea what that is,but I'm loving this ball already!" I say as I roll around in it.

"Retard." She says laughing.

"Your just mad cause you don't have one." I say.

"Riiiiiiight."

As we were walking out the door,I saw this cereal box with pictures of bone shaped cereal pieces.

I then poke my hand out of the lid of the giant ball I was in and took the cereal box with me.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Hey,lets see how fast the ball can roll!" Karla says as she pushes me down the road with all her might.

"Karla no!" I yell,but I was too late.

I was already rolling uncontrollably,tumbling inside the ball yelling as the cereal box roughly hit me in the nose.

OWIE! Xo

As I was tumbling,every now and then I'd see someone get stuck on the outside of the ball and look at me as if I were crazy. Just when I though I was going to be sick,I crashed into something hard.

As the smoke clears,I put my hands against the inside of the ball as I try to get a closer look. I then see Shadow standing there with a gun in his hand,and a wallet in the other. He glares at me as he walks towards me.

"Hi Shadow!" I say jumping and waving as my voice echoes inside the ball.

"I can't even leave you two for an hour. I'm trying to buy myself a gun here!" Shadow yells as he walks up to me.

"Well I got everything for free!" I say in a cheerful voice.

"Good for you!" He said coldly. "Where's your friend?"

"Here!" Karla yelled as she ran up to us.

"Lets go." Shadow said as he turned around.

"Wait! Aren't you going to pay for that?" I ask pointing at the gun in his hand.

He turns his head at the passed out employee. "No. It'd be rude to wake him." He said with a smirk as he pulled out his red chaos emerald. "Chaos control!"

We were once again in front of Tails' house. But I had a hard time fitting through the door way while I was still in my ball. After awhile of failed attempts to fit,Shadow got irritated and just simply punched me through the door way,leaving the door way damaged. Tails heard me as I crashed into the wall leaving a creator.

"What's going on here!" He yelled.

"Me!" I echo in the ball.

"Huh? Shadow,did you even buy any clothes." Tails asked.

"Nope." He said not caring.

"*Sigh* I figured that would happen. So I went ahead and just ordered some clothes. Hope you like purple Lacey." Tails said a little happy.

"Cool!" I say.

"Cake!" We hear sonic yell.

"Oh yeah,I made you all some sweets. Enjoy!" I say as I take my merchandise to my room.

Normal Pov 

While Lacey was gone,Sonic was in the kitchen,licking his lips as he had a plate in one hand and a knife in the another.

"Sweet cake,you shall be mine!" He said as he dug the knife into the cake,but right on impact,it...screamed?

"AHHHHHH!" It screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Sonic yelled dropping the knife onto the floor.

"AHHHHH! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? AHHHH! THE PAIN!"

"Ahhhhh! Screaming cake!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhh!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"AHHHHHHHH! TELL MY KIDS I LOOOVE THEM! AHHHHH!"

"Daddy!" The two cupcakes yelled.

"AHHHHH!" The cake yelled right before jumping off the table and falling to his death.

Sonic just stared in complete.

"What the h**l?" Sonic heard Shadow say.

He turns around and sees everyone but Lacey and realizes they saw the whole thing just by the looks on their faces.

"Aw poor cake. I WANT TO EAT IT!" Karla said walking up to it.

Lacey's Pov again 

"Hey guys,hows the ca-uh...what happened to my cake?" I ask as I walk up to the table.

"Uh...nothing." Said Sonic.

"Lacey what did you do to it?" Tails asked.

"Uh I don't know. Milk,water-"

"You were suppose to keep the water off at all times! Don't you watch the news? Where did you get milk? We're all out last I checked."

"The news is boring. and I got the milk from your lab."

"I don't keep milk in my lab Lacey."

"Oops." I say as I gulped down a cupcake,I could have sworn it screamed on the way down. Oh well!

"Cupcake!" Yelled Karla as she too gulped down a cupcake.

"No more cooking with stuff from my lab! Understood?" Tails asked.

"Fine." I say.

"You will all die!" We heard someone yell.

We look to see a small cupcake.

"I shall destroy you all!" It yelled. "Or my name isn't Chaos! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahahaha! Mwahahahaha-AHHHH!" The Chaos cupcake yelled as it was punched flat into the table by Shadow.

"You just can't do anything right." Shadow said right before he left to his own room.

I bet he's going to polish his gun! X)

"Yum!" I say as I eat the flattened dessert. "Chaos taste good!"

"Man your stupid! You can't even make a simple cake." Karla said trying not to laugh.

"Hey! It still tasted good!" I said.

"Whatever."

We then hear a knock at the side of the huge damaged gaping door way. We look to see a very happy giggling Amy holding a rolled up piece of paper.

"Hey Sonic,its for you." Shadow snickered.

"Uh no thank you. I'm busy right now." Sonic said trying to leave the scene,but failed when Shadow grabbed him and through him in front of the door.

"Uh h-hey Amy. Hows it going? Heh heh." Sonic said a little uneasy.

"We're getting married!" Amy song sang as she waved the paper in his face.

"What? No we're not!"

"Yes we are! You agreed to!" She sang again as she gave Sonic the paper.

He unwraps the paper to see the same thing he saw when he was becoming a member on the Sonic fan website. He then sees in the middle of the HUGE agreement from the website in highlighted words 'Will Marry Amy Rose hedgehog by all means'.

"Aw crud." He said.

"Say I Do!" Amy sang as she puckered up,now in a wedding dress.

"NEVER!" Sonic yelled as he sped away to where ever,leaving smoke and the sounds of an engine.

"Hey Amy,why don't you stay in the honeymoon suite over there?" Asked Shadow snickering as he pointed to Sonic's room.

"Ok!" She cheered as she dashed over to his room slamming the door.

"This outta be good." Said Knuckles as he smirked.

"You guys are all mean! Now whose going to help me fix the door?" Asked Tails.

Everyone walks away to their own rooms slamming their doors and locking them.

*Sigh* Tails said as he left to Home Depot.

Wonder when Sonic's coming back '~'

* * *

><p>11-4-11<p>

Yikes! Last Wednesday we had Swap day at school! Which is the day boys dressed up as girls and girls dressed up as boys. Bleh,I saw some ugly 'Girls' with some DEEP voices that day. *Shivers*

Well next chapter will be up whenever. Laters! X)

Oh by the way! *holds up plate of cookies* Who wants cookies? XD


	5. Chapter 5 Where's Karla? Shadow & who?

It was late at night,around three I think,when I heard the front door close.

So Tails DID fix the door! XD

I open my door to see Sonic sneaking into the house carrying some things. I can't really tell due to it being dark. So to not blow my cover I slowly walk down the stairs and just sit back with a pillow underneath the stair case.

Yeah,my room is up stairs! How lucky am I! XD

Anyhow,I just laid back and watched him for a few hours,and might I say he was doing weird things. First he mixed this instant drying cement with a whole lot of super glue and put that on his bedroom door. Then placed heavy chains over it. Then plastered tar over that,along with rocks. Then lastly got a huge paint brush and just simply painted it all the same color as the wall.

A HUGE lump on the wall that is the same color...yeah its VERY convincing! '~'

He then turns around and notices me watching in the dark.

"Uhhh..." Was all he could say.

"That's one lumpy wall. Don't you think?" I ask.

"You saw nothing!" He whispered sternly.

"Fine then." I say as I get up and leave.

The next morning I wake up to an earthquake,or so I thought.

"SOOOOONIC!"

Turns out it was only Amy trying to break through the door. I decide to ignore it,but found it impossible after the vibrations made a light bulb fall on my head.

*rubs head* Ow. B/

(Aw freak,the light in the kitchen was turning on and off by it's self then just burned out just now. That's not right. Yeah it REALLY happened just now. This isn't Lacey talking. This is me Moonshine92 saying this. *Looks at dark kitchen* yeah...that's jacked up.)

Anyhow I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen,and found Shadow and Sonic in there. Sonic was digging in the cabinets and grabbed the box of cereal I got from that store the other day.

"Cereal the shape of bones! Sweet!" Sonic said as he poured some into a bowl with milk and began eating it.

"Man this stuff is awesome!" He said.

Tails then walks in and gets some pancake mix going,when he noticed the cereal box on the table.

"Uh...what you eating there?" He asked,sounding a little grossed out for some reason.

"This awesome cereal!" Sonic said happily.

Shadow then smirked as he grabbed the box and as he looked at it,he began laughing to himself.

Wonder what's so funny. 8)

He then began reading the back of the box

"Warning,may contain limes disease,mono,rabies,cancer,aids,meat,vegetables,dairy,grain,unidentified substances,and worms. Product company is not responsible for death,stroke,seizures,blindness,loss of hearing,loss of taste,hair loss,heart worms,or extreme mono."

"Shadow,stop trying to scare Sonic." Tails said.

"Eh...as much as I'd love to be doing that,I'm actually not trying this time." Shadow said handing Tails the box.

(What the heck man! The light came back on! Hey light! I thought you burned out!)

Tails then reads the box and sweat drops as he sees the following. Sonic sees that and begins to panic right before passing out face first into the bowl.

"No worries Sonic." Shadow says as he pushed him onto the floor with a smirk as a huge mess was made. "I wont let you drown."

"Help me clean this up Shadow." Tails said as he got a towel.

"I got to...check in with important business on the laptop." He said getting up.

"*Sigh* Never mind,I'll get it." Tails said.

"Aw poor Tails. I'll make breakfast to make you feel better!" I say cheerfully.

"NO!" Everyone in the entire house yelled.

Dang tough crowd =l

"Even I can cook better than you!" Karla says.

"So what!" I say as I walk into the living room and plop on the couch.

"So bored." I say as I flip through the channels.

"Yes!" I hear Shadow say as he closes the laptop.

'Huh?'

I walk over to him and ask

"Where you going?"

"None of your business." Shadow said firmly as he walked over to his room.

'Fine then!'

"Ugh. What happened?" I hear Sonic say behind me.

I turn to see him covered in milk and cereal.

"You past out." I say happily.

"Huh? Whatever. So um whats Shadow so happy for?" He asks.

"Beats me." I say shrugging. "He was just happy to see his laptop and left."

"Hm...happy to see his laptop huh?" Sonic says as he opens it.

"Uh Sonic,your not suppose to touch the laptop."

"No worries. Hm...looks like Shadow got a good deal on some hard metal concert tickets. Cool!"

"Sonic,you don't even like hard metal."

"Nonsense,I'm very fond of it!"

"Since when?"

"Since forever!"

"Oh yeah? What's your favorite band?"

"Uhhh..."

"Or your favorite song?"

"Uhh...I forgot ok!"

"Riiiight."

"Oh what do you know? Your not even a year old!"

"So?"

"Shut up already! I can't even hear the TV!" Karla yelled.

Just then Shadow walked out his room holding a phone,a wallet,keys,and some tickets.

"I'm out." He says as he goes to the garage.

"So am I." Sonic said as he went to the door after Shadow closed it.

"Sonic,I doubt he wont notice you." I say.

"That's where this comes in hand." Sonic says as he pulled out a small vile from his quills.

"What does that do?" I ask.

"Turns things invisible!" He yells as he runs out.

Normal pov

As Sonic ran outside,he poured the liquid in the vile on himself,and instantly was invisible.

"Sweet!" He says as he noticed the garage door open.

"Here we go." He says as he ran up to the car,jumping on the top of it right before it sped off.

Inside the car,Shadow was talking on his cell while driving.

"No...It was no problem at all...Yeah I have the tickets...Don't worry,I'm sure you look great...Yeah,I'll pick you up...bye."

Things were going well in the car,however on the outside was a different story.

"Bla! Bleh! Gross!" Sonic yelled as he struggled to hang on while getting bugs in the face.

"Bleh! This better be worth it! Ahhh!" sonic screamed as a HUGE beetle splattered all over his face.

"I'm blind!"

After awhile the car finally stopped at a house.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he tried to see who was walking towards the car.

Due to the bug guts covering his vision,all he could see was white ish pinkish blur go into the car right before it sped off yet again.

"Hm?"

MANY BUG GUTS and YELLIING LATER

They have finally made it to the concert parking lot and were walking off. "Oh thank goodness." Sonic said as he quietly followed.

As soon as the tickets where given and they were allowed inside,the noise practically punched Sonic in the face.

"Wow!" He said as he rubbed his ears.

"I can barely hear my own voice!" He tried yelling over the crowd with no success.

"Aw man! I lost the two!" Sonic said as he tried looking for Shadow and the mystery girl.

BACK AT TAILS' HOUSE,BACK TO LACEY'S POV

"Karla! Karla? Karla! KAAAAAAARRRLAAA!" I yell. "I need you! Karla please! I-I can't reach the TV remote!"

Still no response.

"Keep it down Lacey. Karla said she and Sonic where going to grab a bite." Tails said.

"Uh Tails,why would Sonic go ANYWHERE with her? Plus he went to follow Shadow to some concert." I say.

Tails then froze realizing Karla was lying. He then ran to his lab and came back and tossed me a metal block.

"Uhhhh..."

"Follow me. It's an extreme gear. Lets go find Karla." Tails said.

(For those of you haven't played 'Sonic Riders',extreme gear are these types of traveling devises. Example: hovering skate board looking things,hover skates,hovering motorcycles,and flying gears.)

"YEEEAAHHHH!" I yell as we zoom past some people.

Turns out I REALLY love extreme gear! You just throw the block on the floor and POOF its extreme gear!

Mine's a flying gear called Angel/Devil. (Angel/Devil is a flying type gear that can either have a gear change with white wings or black wings. The wings help the gear to glide farther.)

"Careful now Lacey. These gears are extremely advanced." Tails said.

"Whatever...CANDY SHOP!" I yell as I zoom faster.

"Lacey no wait!" I hear Tails yell behind me.

"Gear change!" I yell.

*Swoosh!*

"Sweet! I got black wings! *Crash!*"

I see candy flying! '~'

"Lacey!"

AN HOUR LATER

"Again,very sorry officer. We were just looking for a friend and she just got overly excited. Very sorry." Tails said as he paid a ticket the officer gave him.

"Just don't ever let it happen again Mr. Prower." He said.

"Don't worry officer,she'll never ride one again." Tails said.

Too bad he didn't know I later on become a highly skilled gear rider when I'm also later on a jewel thief. XD (A later on story. Be patient.)

"Come on Lacey." Tails says as I hop on his hovering yellow board.

For now I'll just have to share a gear with Tails. =(

BACK WITH SONIC

"Ahhhh! My ears!" Sonic yelled as the crowd cheered while the band played.

"Dude! How are you all NOT hurting in the ears?" He yelled. "Well maybe it's almost over."

"Anchor! Anchor!" The crowd yelled as the band played more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

BACK WITH LACEY

"Tails,I'm bored!" I say as we hover over the city still looking for Karla.

"Just wait Lacey. We have to find Karla before she gets into trouble."

"I really doubt she could...oh wait..yeah she could." I say.

"Well you knew her best. Where would she more likely go?" Tails asks.

"Hmmmmm..lets see...well she did really like shovels." I say.

"Hmmm,looks like we're going to a gardening store." Tails says.

Oh how boring! XO

MANY HOURS LATER

"No,I'm sorry sir. There was no ferret that entered my store." The gardening store owner said.

"Ok,well bye then." Tails said as we left the place.

"Aw man its starting to already get late." He said as we noticed the sun wasn't as bright.

"Well maybe she went back to the house." I say.

"Wouldn't hurt to check." Tails said as we zoomed back.

BACK WITH SONIC

'Finally it over!' Thought Sonic as he was following Shadow and the girl to the car.

'Can't wait to get home!' Sonic thought as he jumped on the car.

"That was awesome!" Said the mystery girl.

"Yeah it was." Shadow said as they drove off.

BACK AT HOME

"Karla?" Tails says as we search the house.

"No sign of her." I say popping my head out of the fridge.

"*Sigh* how did I get stuck with this life?" Tails asks.

"Hm,I'm only guessing but,maybe it's because you let Sonic move in." I say.

Just then we hear the car drive into the garage.

"Did Shadow take my car?" Asked Tails.

"Well yeah. It's not like he'd take his motorcycle. It might get dirty." I say.

"Not now Lacey."

Hm I'm starting to think that I might be annoying...NAH!

"I'm back!" We hear Sonic yell as the door opened.

"Uh where are you?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah,I turned invisible." Sonic said.

"You got in my lab again didn't you?"

"Uhh..no."

"Hi Shadow!" I say cheerfully as he walks in.

Just then he punches invisible Sonic right before we see a huge crater in the wall.

"Don't think I didn't know you were there faker!" He yelled. "I hope you enjoyed the the bugs!"

Ooh he's good. =)

Tails then poured a bucket of water on Sonic,making him visible again.

"Have either of you seen Karla?" Tails asked.

"WHAAAT?" Asked Sonic. "The concert really jacked my ears!"

"Shadow,have you seen Karla?" Tails asked.

"No."

"What are we suppose to do?" Tails asked a little worried.

"You want me to moo?" Asked Sonic.

Just then Amy walked in the kitchen.

"Sonic! I can't believe you left me all alone! What am I to you?" She said angered.

"Moo!" Sonic said.

"*gasp!* How dare you!" Amy said right before slapping him to the ground.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" I laughed.

"Dude! Not cool!" He said.

"Guys! We really have to find Karla!" Tails said. "Please!"

"Ok fine I'll help you." Shadow said as they both took off outside.

I found this as a perfect time to play on Shadow's laptop. At first I was just looking at pics on Google images,when Sonic got all excited saying

"I got my hearing back!"

"Good for you." I say unamused.

Just then I got ran down by Amy as she says

"I need the laptop!"

"Ow."

I look to see she was Goggling Sonic on images.

"Really?" I say annoyed.

"Hush! He's my hero! He's my man! He's my everything! He's my-..."

I look to see that she found the pics Shadow posted of Sonic when we gave him a makeover.

"You were saying?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"I-I can't believe it! He stepped out the closet without even telling me!" She yelled.

Boy did I have a hard time not laughing. XD

Just then Sonic walked in the living room and plopped on the couch.

I giggle even harder.

Amy then walks up to him a clears her throat.

He looks up at her.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Sonic...I-I can't do this,even if you love me and all.

"Amy I never loved you-"

"This just isn't going to work."

"There was never anything between us-"

"Sonic w-we need to split."

"Uh we were never a couple-"

"We must split. Since you don't go that way."

"What are you-"

"Now that I know that your not interested in girls,I now see we're not meant to be."

"I'M NOT-"

"It over Sonic."

"What? I mean,YES!-I mean...uh,nooo." Sonic said pretending to be upset.

"I'm sorry. It's best we don't talk for awhile." Amy said as she left the house.

As soon as the door closed Sonic cheered

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! YES!"

Just then Tails and Shadow walk in.

"Well?" I ask.

"Nothing." They say.

"Hmmmmm."

But our questions were answered as Karla walked in the door holding a dog. A Pomeranian to be exact. (For those of you who don't know,a Pomeranian is a small fluffy dog. Like London Tipton's dog.)

"Hi guys! I'm back!" She said cheerfully.

"Where were you?" Asked Tails.

"I was around town,then got this dog. Her name is Bittsy!" Karla said with a big smile as she held up the dog.

"A...dog?" Tails said a little nervous. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep a dog here-"

"SHE'S STAYING!" Yelled Karla as she pulled out her shovel.

"Ahh! Ok,fine! Just take care of it." Tails said backing away.

"So why the name Bittsy?" I ask.

"Cause she dose this awesome trick. Bittsy! Bittsy!" Karla commanded right before Bittsy coughed up a finger that was left in bits.

"Tada!" She yelled.

Oh gosh why? o.O

"Aw can I pet it?" Sonic asked as he walked up to it.

"Sure!"

"Hey Sonic you should HUG it!" Shadow said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ok!" Sonic said excitedly as he reached down for the dog.

AN EXTREMELY PAINFUL HOUR LATER

"Ahhhh! My eye!" Sonic yelled as he was 'gently' DROPPED on the table.

When he tried to pet Bittsy,she attack. It was pretty bad. But long story short,Bittsy left Sonic's quills shredded. He's lucky he has quills,otherwise he just might have needed a face transplant. Ow.

"Dose this hurt?" Knuckles asked with a smirk as he thumped Sonic's even more swollen eye.

"Ahh! Yes you idiot!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"How bout this?" Shadow asked as he pinched hard on Sonic's ear.

"Ahhh! Stop!" He begged.

"Man I'm loving this!" Shadow said.

"Guys,out! Give him a rest." Tails said as he pushed them away.

"Fine." They say disapointed.

"Hey wait!" Sonic said.

"What?" They asked.

"I know who you took to the concert." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Don't go there faker." Shadow said firmly as he made a step forward.

"Don't." Tails said in fear as he jumped in between them.

"You can't stop me now Shadow! Looks like the Ultimate Lifeform has been caught with a heart!" Sonic yelled.

"What you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean,I saw Shadow with-Ahhhh!" Sonic yelled as Bittsy was attacking him yet again.

Ooh that HAS to hurt! XD

Tune in next chapter! Whenever it comes! XD


	6. Chapter 6 Even more new faces! XD

Heys! I am back and happy once again! Not really,Christmas break is over! And my new speech teacher is CREEPY! *Sigh* Is it the weekend yet? Xo Well anyhow,read on!

*yawn* Well things are going great,I just had yet another memory of when BEFORE I met these guys. And it's morning. Hm...now what happened again? *flashback of Sonic screaming* Oh yeah,now I remember! XD

Well after we managed to pry Bittsy of Sonic yet again,he was sent to the hospital. In fact,he's still there. They decided to keep him over night. And then while Tails was gone at the hospital,Shadow took the rest of us back home and-WAIT! Tails is gone! Yes! *Jumps out of bed and runs out the door*

"Ah yeah!" I yell as I slide down the stair rails to the living room.

"Lacey,stop being so loud. There are others still trying to sleep." I hear TAILS say from the kitchen.

"Dang it!-uh I mean...sorry." I say.

'Man! I thought he'd still be there.'

"What does it matter? I don't think Shadow will mind. He snuk out last night,and told me not to tell. And I REALLY DOUBT KNUCKLES CAN EVEN HEAR US." Karla said from the couch.

"Ok I know maybe Knuckles wont be waking up anytime soon,but-wait! Shadow did what?" Tails asked

"He left,but I don't think we should worry."

"True,unless he had beer...wait no,he didn't. So we're good." I say.

"Hey Tails,I want food!" Karla said.

"Be patient,and learn to ASK." He said.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"Pancakes."

"Sweet! Oh! By the way,remember you told me to tell you things when I get flashbacks?" I ask.

"Yeah,why? What do you remember?" Tails asked as he had me sit at the kitchen table.

"Well...I remember opening my eyes every now and then,while I was still in this green water looking stuff. I think I was like inside of some sort of tank or something."

"Interesting,continue." Tails said.

"And I would see this young girl staring at me. She would always be happy to see me for some reason. I can barely hear what she says."

"Well what can you hear exactly?"

"She says that I'm growing fast,that she can't wait to meet me."

"Boy was she mistaken!" Karla yelled as she giggled from the living room.

"Anyhow?" Tails says.

"And then this tall man in a lab coat would come up and say that meeting people was not my purpose. That's all so far." I say.

"Hm,well do you remember who you are at all? Do you at least know a little bit of who you might be?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Lacey?" I say a little unsure,since that's the name I gave myself. "Man,I don't know!"

"That's ok. No need to be pressured. You go at your own pace." Tails said as he got up to make the pancakes.

"Whatever." I say as I walk to the living room and plop on the couch.

"Lacey,I'm bored." Karla said as she flipped though the channels.

"Not my fault." I say as I pull out my Dsi.

"Give me that,I want to play!"

"No way! I finally found a game with Shadow in it!"

"Knuckles is better looking!"

"Riiight I-wait what?" I say a little weirded out.

"Haha! Adventure Time!" Karla said as Finn and Jake came up on the screen.

"Oh brother." I say as I get back to my game.

I then notice some boxes at the door.

'Hm,wonder what's that for.'

I then walk up to them and see that their labeled

'To:Miles Tails Prower'

"Whose Miles?" I say as I pick up the boxes.

Tails then runs into the living room pulling the boxes from my hands.

"*Sigh* That's my REAL name. But I prefer to be called Tails." He said with his ears drooped.

"Haha! Miles sounds like Miley! Hi Miley!" Karla said laughing.

"Not now Karla. Anyways,these are the clothes I ordered for you." Tails said opening one of the boxes.

"Aw,little Lacey can't run around nude anymore!" Karla laughed.

"Shut it." I say as I look at the clothes.

"Hope you like them. I went by what would suit you most." Tails said as he walked back to the kitchen.

In the box was a short sleeve purple shirt. In the other was some denim shorts. And the last box had black boots with a white strip in the middle (Kinda like Amy's),and the boots had a pointed strip of material poking from the top back.

"Hm,interesting." I say as I put on my new clothes.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tails said.

"Yay!" Me and Karla yell as we stampede to the kitchen.

"Wheres Knuckles?" Asked Karla.

"Asleep,more likely." Tails said as he simply drank his orange juice.

"Aren't you worried that he never does ANYTHING. I swear,he could spend the rest of his life in his room and never leave."

"Well he's determined to be sure of the Master emerald's safety. So he tends to watch it at all times." Tails says.

"Oh come on. If it's THAT important,then why not just bury it?"

"Hm,I don't know. I don't want to make him mad,so I just let him do what he says he needs to do."

"Wow,he has a boring life." I say as eat my last pancake.

"Well doesn't it concern you that the rats are ALWAYS trying to break in his room? I can only imagine how dirty it is in there."

"What rats?" Asked Tails a little freaked out.

"Those." Me and Karla say as we get up and point at Knuckles' door.

Tails then jumps out of his chair and sees three small,fat rats wheeling a mini cannon to the door.

"Fire!" Yelled one of the rats in a squeaky voice,as the cannon just shot a small marble at the door with no success.

"That's just scary." Tails said as he backed away. "Shoo,go away." He said trying to scare the rats.

"No,your doing it all wrong." Karla said. "You do it like this. Aw man! Lacey's cooking again!"

The rats then screamed as they all ran away somewhere.

"Cool!" I say.

"Not cool! Knuckles is attracting pests with whatever it is in his room!" Tails said as he walked up to Knuckles' door.

"Open up Knuckles!" He shouted as he was knocking on the door.

"What?" Asked an annoyed Knuckles.

"Get out here for a sec."

"Fine."

Knuckles then opens his door,as soon as he did that,some trash spilled out of his room and onto the carpet.

We then hear small cheering as the rats came running back.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Roared Knuckles as the rats ran away screaming again.

"Knuckles,that is a HUGE mess you have in your room. Your bringing RATS in MY house!" Tails said.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah well,you do now. So clean it!"

"Maybe later. I have some things to do right now."

"Like what?"

"Ran out of a few things,need to buy more." Knuckles said as he walked to the front door.

"Hey wait!" But Tails was interrupted by the door slamming."Looks like I'm cleaning it." He said irritated.

"Yeah,you do that. We'll just be in Lacey's room...uh playing. Yeah,so see ya!" Karla said as she grabbed my arm and put her finger to her mouth,saying

"Shh."

"Whatever." Tails said as he had his head turned away.

Karla then grabs her sleeping dog as we sneak out the door quietly.

"Why are we leaving?" I ask.

"Because I haven't been able to walk Bittsy yet." Karla said.

"So why do I have to go?"

"Do you really want to stay with Tails?"

"Good point,lets go." I say as we rush off to wherever.

BACK WITH POOR TAILS

"Man,look at this! This will take hours to clean up!" Tails said as he threw away a pile of pizza boxes.

"Is that a soda stain on the carpet!" Tails panicked as he saw a purple stain on the floor.

"Ahh! Now I have to shampoo the carpet!"

"Why does this place smell like...TACOS?"

Tails then opens the closet door,only to have an ocean of tacos pile over him continuously.

"AHHH! Knuckles!"

BACK WITH LACEY AND KARLA

"Keep running!" I yell as we rush into an ally.

"I don't see what the big deal was. Bittsy was just expressing her opinion." Karla said holding her dog.

"She ate the cop's finger!" I say as we duck behind a dumpster.

"So. She didn't choke." Karla said while petting Bittsy.

"Oh well that's good news." I say with sarcasm.

"I know right!"

"Shh!" I say as the cop rushes by without noticing us.

"Can we please go some place where your dog WONT try to eat someone?" I beg.

"Aw! Your no fun!" Karla said as we rushed off to wherever again.

Just then I felt my necklace...vibrate?

"What the?" I say as we stop.

"Whats up with that?" Karla asks,noticing it as well.

"I don't know."

Just then it spoke to me as the red circle in the center began to light up,it sounded a lot like...Tails?

"Lacey,can you hear me?" It asked.

"Uh...yeah." I say confused.

"Oh good it works!" It says.

"Eh...what does?"

"The communicator I installed in your psychotic resistance necklace. This is Tails." He said.

"Why would you install a communicator in my necklace? Don't I hear you enough at home?"

"Its for emergencies. We all know how much trouble you can get yourself into."

"That was only one time!"

"What about the time you blew up Shadow's house? Don't think I don't know about that."

"Dang it! I mean...your crazy!"

"I didn't call to argue Lacey."

"Then why are you calling?" Karla asked.

"Well when I found out you two left and all,I decided since your out,you two could pick up a few things."

"No way!" Karla says.

"I'll pay you."

"Deal" We say.

"Good I need you to get a duster and some germ ex."

"Ok." We say as we walk off to the nearest store.

"Bye" Tails says right before the necklace stops lighting up.

BACK WITH TAILS YET AGAIN

"Whats with his bed mattress?" Tails said as he finally finished cleaning the floor and closet.

He looked to see that Knuckles' bed mattress was quite plump looking,in a very lumpy way.

Oh who am I kidding? It had a VERY noticeable mountainous looking lump in the center!

Tails then lifts the mattress over and sees the Master emerald.

"How could he have slept with that HUGE rock under his back?" Tails wonders.

"Well this is very unhealthy. And his bed mattress has been ruined! I must help Knuckles out."

BACK WITH LACEY AND KARLA

"Ok so that's everything right?" Karla asked eager to leave the store.

"I believe so." I say as we pay for it then walk out.

Just then my necklace vibrates again.

Man! I must take the communicator out when I can! Xo

"Lacey I need you to pick up another thing for me." Tails says.

"What is it?" We ask not too thrilled.

"I need you to go to a mattress store and get a queen mattress."

"Fine." We sigh as we rush off again.

We find a bed/mattress store in no time. As we walk in,we see literally mountains of mattresses stacked on top of each other. They were stacked so HIGH that they almost touched the ceiling!

"Wow!" We say as we start to run around the place.

It was like a city made of mattresses,and no one was stopping us from goofing off! I guess since the store person was listening to music.

"Can't catch me!" Karla says as she jumps up to the top.

"Bet I can!" I say as I start to climb up the mattress tower.

Normal Pov

While Lacey and Karla were detracted,two hedgehogs walked in the store unaware of the two,due to them being in the very back of the store.

One was an 18 year old male hedgehog named Jake Heart Hedgehog. He had Black fur,Silver Quills,A Blood Red Jacket,A Black T-Shirt,Blue Pants With A White Dragon Symbol On Them,Black Shoes With Red Stripes,A White Chain That Is Around His Neck,Eyes Are Green,And White Gloves.

The other was a 17 year old male hedgehog named Eddie Heart Hedgehog. He had Black Fur,Red Quills,Sunglasses,Green Eyes,Purple Jacket,Red Shirt,Black Pants,Blue Shoes,And A Gold Watch.

They were brothers.

"So how long are we going to be here?" Asked Eddie.

"Till we leave." Said Jake.

"Well that's helpful." Eddie said with sarcasm as they walked down the ally of tall stacked mattresses.

Just then Karla jumped down from the top and landed right in front of them.

"Uhh..." Was all they could say.

"You have disturbed Mount Karla! Prepare to die!" She yelled as she pulled out her shovel.

"Ahh!" The two brothers yell before running into the field of mattresses,in hopes of losing her.

"Karla?" Lacey yelled looking for her.

"Man,where did she go? Your cheating Karla!" Lacey yelled as she ran faster.

As she dashed for a sharp turn,BAM,she crashed head on into something,or someone.

"Ow" Lacey groaned as she was on her back.

"Ugh." She heard someone say in front of her as she leaned up holding her head.

"Watch where your-well...nice color there." Lacey said as her vision cleared.

Turns out she bumped into Eddie.

"Huh?" He asked confused as he sat up holding his head.

"Your color,I learned to like black and red." She said as she thought of Shadow.

"Uh...ok then?" He said.

Just then they heard screaming.

"AHH! Leave me alone woman!" It was Jake being chased by Karla and her mighty shovel.

BACK TO LACEY'S POV

"Uh-oh." Eddie said as his eyes got wide.

"What?" I asked.

"My older brother. We got chased by this psycho with a shovel. I think he's in trouble."

"Karla." I whisper thinking to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on,I'll help your brother out. Follow me." I say as I climb on the mountains of mattresses.

We found them in no time due to the great view from above.

"Jump!" I say as I jump down.

"Wait,what!" I hear him yell on my way down.

Too late! X)

I land right between Karla and the guy's brother.

"Hey,calm down Karla." I say.

"OK!" She said sweetly smiling as she put away her shovel.

"You know her?" Asked the black and red hedgehog as he slid down the mattress mountain.

"Yes. She's my friend." I say.

"Ok then." He said a little scared.

"Sorry for my friend's trouble she's caused you. I'm Lacey,she's Karla,in case you haven't caught on yet." I say as we smile.

"Nice to meet you,I'm Jake,that's my younger brother Eddie." Said the black and silver hedgehog.

"Cool,so what brings you here?" I ask.

"We were looking for mattresses." Eddie says. "And-"

"Wait! Your two guys looking for a bed? Hahahaha! Are you-"

"Karla! Behave please." I say trying not to laugh with her.

"Huh?" Eddie said. "Wait no! We're not-no! We're just ordering a few things for a new house."

"No need to explain. Karla's just saying stuff." I say.

"Stuff that's a possibility!" Karla says.

"Well it's not." Jake says.

"A new house huh? So your moving out of your old place?" I ask.

"Well-"

"If only Sonic would move out. I could take his room!" Karla said cheerfully.

"Wait! You LIVE with Sonic? In HIS house?" Eddie asked.

"Actually it's more Tails house. He just lets Sonic live there till he finds his own place." I explain.

"Wow." They say.

"So you know the Sonic gang? You've meet them?" Jake asks.

"Yes." We say.

"How?"

"Well I was lost and confused. Mentally ill,and Tails found me. Took me in."

"And then Lacey took me in!" Karla said happily.

"Cool."

"Hey um...could we maybe go see them?" Eddie asks.

"Sure!" I say. "We just need to get Tails his mattress first."

"Ok." Jake said. "We'll help you get it home."

"Cool." We say as we look for the queen mattresses.

In a matter of minutes,we finally found one and paid for it.

"Lead the way." Jake said as we stepped outside.

"Wait!" Karla said as she walked to the mattress. "Bittsy's tired."

She then puts the dog on the mattress as she throws the mattress onto Eddie and Jake. Its a good thing they caught it on time.

She then leaps onto the mattress as well as the brothers groan in pain.

"Now we can go!" She says happy.

"My arms!" Eddie says.

"Follow me." I say as I walk ahead of them.

NOW WITH SONIC

"Good news Mr. Sonic,you have made a full recovery and can go home now." A doctor said.

"Really? That's good to hear. So long suckers!" He yells as he runs out the hospital.

As he ran,he later on caught sight of Karla being carried away on a mattress with her dog,by two hedgehogs.

"What the?" Sonic then rushed over to them to see Lacey walking in front of them.

"Since when did you hire your own slaves?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't,their just helping us get this home. Right guys?" Karla asked right before their arms gave out as they fell with Karla and the mattress landing on them.

"Leave these guys alone. You've tortured them enough." Sonic said as he lifted the mattress off of the brothers.

They look up to see him and jump back on their feet with smiles.

"Hi,I'm Jake,he's Eddie, and we're glad to meet you." Jake said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry that you had to put up with these two,your free to go now." Sonic said.

"What are you talking about? We willingly went with them." Eddie said.

"Really? Well then glad to see they didn't give you too much trouble." Sonic said much calmer. "Let me help you with that." Sonic said as he lifted the mattress along with Jake and Eddie.

BACK WITH TAILS

"Done! Finally done!" Tails sighed as he leaned against the wall tired.

Just then he hears the door open.

"Knuckles?" Tails says as he walks to the living room.

"No,we got your mattress." Me and Karla say.

"Oh good. Who are they?" Tails asks as he sees Jake and Eddie.

"Friends." I say.

"They're not moving in,are they?" Tails asked a little nervous.

"No,just helping out." Jake said.

"And they wanted to meet you!" Karla said.

"Well nice to meet you." Tails says as he replaces Knuckles' old mattress.

"Wow. You made His room look not disgusting!" I say happy.

"Took me awhile,but I finally finished." Tails said.

"I want the old mattress!" Karla said happily as she dragged it outside to the backyard.

Funny,I could have sworn that I smelled smoke after that...oh well! X)

"So where is Knuckles?" Asked Jake.

"Well he said he needed to get some things. So he might be here shortly."

SOMEWHERE WITH KNUCKLES

"That'll be 200 dollars." Said a store clerk at Wal-Mart.

"WHAT!" Knuckles yelled in disbelieve.

"Sir,you just bought our entire supply of microwave tacos."

"*Grumbles* put it on credit!" Knuckles said as he handed over Tails' credit card.

"Thank you sir." The store clerk said as he put it all in bags. "Have a nice day."

"Whatever."

BACK WITH TAILS

"So you really saved Sonic?" Asked Eddie.

"A couple times yes." Tails said proudly when he noticed some smoke outside. "Oh my gosh!" He yelled as we all ran to the backyard.

There we saw Karla roasting marshmallows on a huge body of flames.

"Hi guys! Want some?" She asked happily as she passed some to each of us.

"NO!" Tails yelled as he threw his behind him. "Why-when-what did you use to make the fire?"

"The old mattress!" Karla cheered as she ate a marshmallow.

Just then we heard growling. We look to see a not so happy Shadow with a roasted marshmallow on his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked annoyed.

"Shadow!" I yell happily.

"Karla started a fire. Sorry that you kinda...got caught up in it." Tails said nervously.

"Wow,Shadow the hedgehog." Eddie said.

Shadow just simply went back inside.

Just then we all got sprayed by a powerful water hose,causing us all to be shot back against the fence for awhile. As the water dies down,we look up and see Knuckles holding the hose as it dripped.

"I got the fire out." He said.

"No really now?" Asked an annoyed Karla with lots of sarcasm.

"Was caught on fire anyways?" He asked.

"My marshmallows!" She said happily.

"Whatever."

"*Cough* Knuckles we have guest. He's Jake,and he's Eddie." Tails said as we all got up shaking ourselves dry.

"Hey." They said.

"Hey,sorry to soak you."

"That's ok."

All of a sudden we then heard a loud yell as a huge roar happened.

"What the?" Knuckles says.

We all ran inside to see nothing. We then realize that Sonic is missing.

"Hey where did Sonic go?" Asked Tails.

"I thought he was with you." I said.

"Hm,maybe Shadow had his laptop on too loud. He does that you know." Karla said.

"Yeah." We all agreed not worried anymore.

"Hey! I made some awesome food! You should try it!" I say as we walk up to the fridge.

"I wouldn't." Karla warned the brothers as Eddie opened the fridge.

But as soon as he opened the fridge,a huge food hand grabbed him as he screamed right before he was dragged into the fridge as it slammed shut.

"I tried to warn you people." Karla said.

"Lacey,what did you make!" Tails yelled.

"I call it tuna surprise!" I say as the whole fridge shook as it roared. "Surprise!" I say.

"Eddie!" Yelled Jake.

"Don't worry. I'll get him out." Knuckles said as he popped his knuckles right before opening the fridge.

"Knuckles!" We heard Sonic yell from the fridge. "HELP!"

"ROARRRR!" Yelled the huge tuna surprise as the house shook.

"AHHH!" Knuckles yelled as it grabbed onto his wrists.

"Hit it!" He yelled as he tried kicking it.

"I got it!" Yelled Karla as she started whacking it with her shovel.

"ROARRRR!" It yelled as it took her shovel right before it burped.

"NO! You monster! You ate my shovel!" She yelled as she started pounding the food monster with no success.

"Ah!" Yelled Jake as it grabbed onto his ankles,dragging him closer to the fridge.

"Help!" Yelled Tails while he was hitting it with a spatula.

Just then we heard a couple of gun shots,along with the monster screeching in pain as it leaned the fridge through the window,breaking it in the process.

"My window!" Yelled Tails,but was interrupted as the monster got mad and dragged him in the fridge.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled as the fridge slammed shut again.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Just then a red sticky bomb was thrown at the fridge.

"Run!" I yell as I duck back inside the house through the broken window right before the fridge exploded into flames.

I look and see that it was Shadow who came to the rescue.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as I walk back outside looking up at the sky looking for them.

I then noticed a small black dot in the sky,getting bigger as it got closer.

"Found them!" I say as I hop out of the way.

There was a big boom as they landed back to the ground,causing a huge dust cloud to block my way. I open my eyes as the dust clears and see a HUGE crater in Tails' lawn.

Boy is he going to have fun with that. '~'

Everyone climbs out of the crater looking a bit filthy with dirt. So I decide to be nice and spray them with the water hose on full bast,causing them to be pushed back into the crater. They come back up looking muddy this time.

"Aw,your even MORE dirty. I'll fix that!" I yell happily

"No!" They say as they all dash out of the way. "Sorry." I say.

"Wow. Now that's some bad food!" Says Eddie.

"Don't be hating." I say.

"Lacey. Just stay away from the cooking supplies." Tails said as they all walked back into the house. "I have two showers in my house. So everyone line up and wait your turn." Tails said as they waited for one to finish getting the mud and tuna off their fur.

Later on everyone was finally cleaned up,along with the kitchen as well. We were just sitting in front of the TV talking.

"I finally finished cleaning my shovel!" Yelled Karla in happiness.

"Good for you!" I say.

"So are you to from here?" Asked Tails.

"Well,we were looking for a place to move in. That's why we were ordering some furniture." Jake said.

"I can help!" Yelled Karla cheerfully as she jumped out the window,heading towards the house beside us.

Suddenly we heard her yell

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!"

"Oh my gosh,run!" We heard some people yell as some breaking glass and screaming followed on.

"I SAID NOW!"

Just then we also heard the sound of two cars speeding off,away from here. There was nothing but silence after that,until Karla came back through the window with her shovel in hand.

"Good new! I found you a new house these people were so willing to give! Its two BIG houses attached together! That way you'll be able to keep in touch!" She said sweetly. "Plus they were so nice,they left all their furniture for you. Now you don't have to buy any!"

"Uhh.." Jake and Eddie looked at each other a little unsure.

"Well it's free." Eddie said.

"Yeah! Don't be stupid!" I said cheerfully.

"Well ok then. Why not?" Jake said.

Its too bad they didn't know those people were heading to Mexico forever. He would've felt LESS guilty. =)

"Hey,what did you do to my room!" Asked an annoyed Knuckles.

"I just cleaned it. Nothing drastic." Tails said a little scared.

"Better not be." Knuckles said as he dragged in a rather HUGE looking bag of tacos.

It was already getting late by the looks of it. Shadow was in his room doing whatever,while Sonic fell asleep after his shower and was now snoring loudly on the couch.

"He better not be there all night! That's MY bed!" Karla said angered.

"Heh,you two must have had an awesome day today,right! Not everyday you get to meet heroes AND get to fight a monster." I say happy.

Jake then chuckles

"Yeah,I guess we could say that today was somewhat awesome."

"Cools!" I say.

The brothers then look at the time and get up.

"Well later guys. It's a bit late so we'll be seeing you later." He said as they walked out.

"Laters!" I say as they leave.

"Bye." Tails says.

"Hey Lacey help me lift Sonic off my couch!" Karla said as she was tugging on his arms.

"Be careful you two." Tails said as he left to his room.

"Sure thing." I say.

We ended up using the shovel to scoop Sonic out. He's heaver than he looks! Then we dragged him to the door and left him outside. It seemed so much easier to do that instead of throwing him on his bed.

"Goodnight!" Said Karla as she went to her couch.

"Night!" I say as I head to my room.

'Cool! I just met two more friends! And to think that I was escaped from some lab thing.* flashback* But what does that guy mean by purpose? Do I really have one?...COOKIE!'

Turns out I had a cookie under my pillow.

'I'm the luckiest person in the house! *Munch!*'

Well that's it for now,I'll have the next chapter whenever! X)

* * *

><p><span>Funny fact:<span> My friend Karla (aka:blueraven93) once nearly attcked our algebra teacher with a FLYING pencil. He was sitting at a desk against the wall,helping a student,when the person sitting in front of him asked us for a pencil. So Karla (with her HORRIBLE aim) threw the pencil across the room to him,but it ended up just BARELY missing our teacher's head. He was NOT happy. But she sure was! =)


	7. Chapter 7 Strange days

Chapter 7

Well it has been months now,and might I say,these people have some WEIRD days. Like apparently there's this day in November called 'Thanksgiving'. Tails explained what it was based on,but I kinda zoned out. But any who,long story short,its a day where I can eat EVERYTHING in sight,and NO ONE says otherwise. X) Did I ever mention that? That I eat a lot,yet I'm still kinda small. I have no idea where it all goes,but Tails said something about metabolism,I think. Whatever that is.

Well here's a flashback of what happened that day.

*Flashback*

'*yawn* I don't feel like getting up. It's too cold,plus Knuckles has been a real jerk off. I'm not getting up. There's no force on earth to get me up for the day,I will-hey something's cooking. =)'

I go downstairs and see Karla flipping through the channels.

"Hey what's cooking?" I ask her.

"Hm? Oh,Tails is cooking for the feast." The black and purple ferret replies.

"Feast?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Um..Ok?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Tails,what's the feast for?" I ask him,as he pulls out a rather big looking chicken thing from the oven.

"Oh yeah,you've never heard of this day. Well it's-"

Yeah this were I kinda zoned out,but I got the basics,you cook a lot,you eat a lot,simple as that.

"Ooh! Can I cook?" I ask.

"Wha!-um,actually I was um...sorta hoping you could uh...go invite Jake and Eddie! Yes! You can't cook because you'll be too busy getting them. Sorry." Tails said sounding rather nervous.

"Uh Tails their just right beside us,I doubt I'll take that long.-"

"Time is valuable! Go on now Lacey! Don't keep them waiting! Go on now." He said showing me the door as I walked away.

Hm...if I didn't know any better,I'd say he was trying to keep me from cooking...nah! XD

So I go to Jake and Eddie's house,and knock on their door.

"Oh,hey Lacey." Eddie says opening the door. "What brings you here?"

"Hey,well Tails wanted to invite you two to come over and eat." I say smiling.

"Really?"

"Well yeah,your considered our friends now." I say.

"Ok cool,I'll let Jake know."

"Great! Oh,and for the record,it's a bit cloudy for sunglasses isn't it?" I say.

"Hey you have your style,and I have mine." He says.

"What's that mean?"

"Later Lacey." He says.

"Whatever,bye!" I say waving as he closes the door.

'Heh,I told Tails it wouldn't take long. =D'

I get back to Tails' house and see that there's that huge chicken looking thing,pie,and some other foods on the table.

"Can I cook now?" I ask.

"Well..-"

"NO!" I hear Karla and Knuckles yell at the same time.

Man they move fast. =o

"Oh come on,please!" I beg.

"No!" Karla and Knuckles yell again.

"Well,I gave everyone a part with the food,so to be fair,I'll let her do something she can't ruin." Tails said thinking.

"Ha! Trust me,she'll find a way...she always does." Karla says smirking.

"At least I don't dig up stuff from the ground and call it food!" I say.

"Hey! It was food! I'm the one who buried it! It was a pie!" She yelled back.

"Yeah well-"

"*ROAR!*"

We all turn our heads to Kunckles.

"Enough! Just have her make a cheese ball! That simple!*growls*" Knuckles says right before he storms out of the kitchen.

"Seriously,what's been up with him? He's been acting like real as-"

"I think he's just missing some sleep." Tails interrupts Karla.

Yeah,Knuckles has been pretty cranky ever since Tails cleaned his room. =l

"Hmm...a cheese ball you say? No problem! I can do that!" I say.

"Lets hope so." Tails said.

"Hey Tails,what was Shadow's job?" Asked Sonic.

"To get the ham. Why?" Tails asked.

*BOOM!*

"I think he's just made it." Sonic said as we all heard the loud boom.

"I think that came from the backyard!" Tails yelled right before we all ran out to the back.

"Curse this damned flame launcher!" Shadow grumbled as we all ran up behind him.

"What the? Shadow what's going on here?" Asked Sonic.

"Ham! What else?" Shadow said as a squealing pig ran by us.

"Shadow,I meant for you to BUY a ham. And then cook it." Tails said.

"Well I thought this way would be more fun."

"Shadow,you'll attract the police! Also,what's with the giant flame thrower looking thing?"

"To cook the ham. Duh!" Karla said.

We all looked at her.

"What! That's how me and my uncle used to cook our dinner...although he had a bad aim...-"

"Karla,you have the weirdest stories." Sonic said.

"Never mind that! Get rid of the pig Shadow." Tails said.

Shadow then points the giant flame launcher at the pig.

"I mean take it back where it came from!"

"Whatever." Shadow said right before he and the pig chaos controlled somewhere else.

"...Well I'm going to make the cheese ball!" I said as I rushed to the kitchen.

While everyone was doing whatever it was their job was the moment,I was looking for Tails' cookbook.

"Ah,here it is!" I say as I pulled it out from one of the cabinets.

I then open the book and start to read it.

"Ok,step 1-"

HOURS LATER

'It took me FOREVER,but I think I finally got it right!'

We were now all sitting at the table eating the yummy feast. I was sitting between Eddie and Karla. At the beginning,I tried to sit by Shadow,but he traded seats! But oh well,I wasn't going to let that ruin my fun. I was enjoying lots of pies! XD

"Uhhhh...Lacey?" Eddie said,looking rather nervous.

"What?" I ask while eating the pies without a fork.

"That was my plate."

"Oh,sorry." I say as I continue to eat while ignoring whatever it was anyone had to say,or at least trying to.

"Lacey!" Tails said. "Be careful! I'm not too sure of exactly what the limit of your necklace is!"

"Fine then! I'll eat the cranberry stuff." Turns out I REALLY love that stuff!

I then listen to what Karla was saying.

"Just think,if the Pilgrims brought donkey instead of turkey on the May Flower,we'd all be getting a big piece of a** every Thanksgiving."

(Moonshine92: Haha! Karla aka blueraven93 actually said that! Oh the things she comes up with.)

Everyone,but Tails and Knuckles started laughing out loud.

"I like the sounds of that." Shadow said smirking,thinking about other things besides actual donkeys.

"Haha,that's funny Karla,haha. Hey pass me the cheese ball." Sonic said.

"Here you go." Jake said handing him the plate with the cheese ball.

"Thanks." Sonic said right before cutting it with a butter knife.

"Hey Knuckles pass me the ham." Karla said.

"*Growl*" Was all Knuckles did.

"Hey Knux! Pass me the ham!" The black and purple ferret yelled.

"*GROWL*"

"Oh I'm sorry. Can you not hear me? Hehe,I said...PASS ME THE F***ING HAM ALREADY B**CH!"

Looks like her second personality came along. X)

"*ROAR!* Make me!"

"Thank god you said that!" Karla said as she pulled out her shovel.

Just when they were about to fight,we felt the table start to rumble a bit.

"What the?-"

Just then,we saw the cheese ball start to grow and grow and GROW.

"Wow! And I was afraid there wasn't going to be enough!" I said happily.

"Lacey! It's taking over the table!" Karla said.

"I know,right!"

"I think its alive!" Sonic yelled as it formed into a huge melting cheese monster thing.

"*ROAR!*" It looked down at all of us.

"You think your tough? I'll take you down!" Knuckles said taking a fighting stance.

The cheese monster then started to make a grumbling laughing sound. Then nodded its head as if saying 'Bring it on!' right before it began to grow some more. It grew so big that it broke through the roof of the house.

"My house!" Yelled Tails.

"Way to pick a day to invite company." Karla smirked.

"Hey,Tails told me to."

"*ROAR!*"

'Heh the cheese monster looks like a sea monster. X)'

The cheese monster then dives down and swallows up Knuckles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Karla yelled. "Now,whose going to pass the ham?"

"Hey its on the move!" Yelled Jake as the monster broke through the house and went into the city.

"Follow it!" Tails yelled. "Shadow! Lead the way! I'm going to the lab,I'll catch up when I can."

"Aw! No fair! Why do you get to chill out in your nerd cave,while we have to chase after Lacey's disordered food?" Karla yelled.

"I'm going to make something to stop the monster! Now go! Before it ruins anything else!" Tails yelled before running into his lab.

"Hold on." Shadow said to us as we chaos controlled near the monster.

We appeared in the city full of buildings and streets. People were screaming and running for there lives,as cars sped away.

"Wow! What a rush!" Eddie said.

"Ok gang lets do this!" Yelled Sonic right before dashing over to the monster along with everyone else.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Yelled Karla while she was stabbing the cheese monster repeatedly with her shovel with little success.

"Chaos spear!" Shouted Shadow as he shot glowing yellow spears at the monster's head causing some of the cheese to melt.

While they were doing that,Sonic spin dashed the monster,causing it to roar in anger.

"Alright pal! Time to cough him up!" He yelled.

"I will eat you alive!" I yelled as I started taking bites from it's side. 'Hey! I made a GOOD cheese ball! =D'

I look behind me and see Jake and Eddie standing there.

'Oh thank goodness,now I don't feel left out anymore. =)'

"It's ok,I don't have any real powers either-"

Jake then loads up a shadow spear in his hand while taking aim,and Eddie flinches his arms right before they ignited in flames.

"What?" They ask.

"...uh,never mind." I say.

'Man!'

As we're all attacking the cheese monster I begin to notice it was...melting? I look up to see that its Shadow and Eddie causing it to melt.

'Huh?'

Some chaos spears sent from Shadow would hit and leave melted craters,while some flaming kicks and punches from Eddie would leave some melted cheese slides.

'Hm,I wonder.'

I look again and see that some shadow spears from Jake would hit and leave burnt spots. All that made me have MANY flashbacks of Karla yelling at me for burning lots of grilled cheese sandwiches.

'Hm,yeah those sandwiches REALLY didn't hold up.'

Then it hit me.

"Oh!" I look for the closest person who wasn't too high to hear me.

"Whoa! *crash!*"

I look to see that Sonic had crashed into the gravel of the street.

Running up to him,I say "Sonic! I know what we should do!"

"Lacey,not now. Now's not the time for one of your random ideas." He said while getting up and walking back to the battle.

Hey! XO

"No really Sonic! I know what we should do! It's cheese for crying out loud! We could melt it!" I say trying to get his attention.

He comes to a halt.

"Not so random now,am I?" I say smugly.

Just then we hear the sound of a plane's engine right above us.

"Tails!" We both yell.

Suddenly my necklace vibrates again right before Tails' voice speaks up.

"Lacey! How is everyone holding up?" He asks.

"Uhhhh."

A flaming Karla then screams right before crashing into the gravel of the street.

"Wrong target you idiot!" She yelled angrily right before leaping back into battle.

"...Well now that you ask...everything's going GREAT!"

"Tails! What's the plan?" Sonic asks.

"I have managed to make a special chemical formula of small microscopic bacteria cells that is guaranteed to devour dairy products."

"...what?" Me and Sonic ask.

"I made a chemical that will eat up the cheese monster!"

"Oh,then what are you waiting for Prower? Shoot!"

"Uh,that's the problem Sonic. It wont work that good if its just on the surface. You need to somehow get it inside the monster."

"Wonderful." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Good luck with that." I say snickering.

"I suggest that our best chances of the formula working is if you get eaten while holding the formula."

"Ok,WAIT,WHAT?" He yelled. "No way! I can't! Isn't one of us getting eaten for the day enough already"

'Oh yeah,I totally forgot about Knuckles. X)'

"Have fun Sonic." I say patting his shoulder with a smirk.

"Uh-wait! No! I don't have to! Cause uh..Lacey! Yeah Lacey! She said we could just melt the cheese! Yeah! Lets melt it's gut through,then just throw the formula in! Yes!"

"...Sonic that just might work! Unfortunately the X Tornado doesn't exactly shoot fire. And the risks of hurting someone are high. It's up to all of you down there to follow on through that plan. I'll be the one to fire the formula capsule when you manage to melt an opening through the cheese."

"Ok,we're on it Tails!"

"Good luck! Over and out."

"So what's the plan?" I ask.

He looks up at everyone fighting.

"We'll get Shadow,Jake,and Eddie to focus all their power on the gut of the monster."

"*ROAR!* *SMASH*"

Turns out the monster crushed some cars.

"Well you better hurry then." I say.

"Ok you get Jake and I'll get Shadow and Eddie." Sonic says about to leap up to them.

"Hey,no fair. I want to get Shadow." I say.

"Not now Lacey. Just go." He says right before leaping up to Shadow.

"Fine then." I say right before I leap up on the monster as well.

What a struggle that was,the cheese was all slippery due to the random melting.

I finally get to Jake. The black and silver hedgehog was shooting shadow spears,almost NEVER missing. Much to the monster's dismay.

"Hey Jake!" I say.

"What?" He asks this time shooting a spear without looking or missing.

"Me and Sonic have a plan. Follow me,I think he already got Shadow and Eddie."

"Ok then." He says right before we both slide down to the bottom.

Sonic,Eddie,and Shadow were already there waiting for us.

"So what's the plan?" Jake asks.

"You three are going to power up all your energy and focus it all onto the monster's gut."

"Long story short,make a hole in the tummy." I say.

"After you do that,Tails will shoot a cheese eating formula from his plane that should stop the monster." Sonic said.

The three look at each other then look back at us.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake says.

"Lets do this!" Eddie said full of energy flaming up.

The three then crouch down right before leaping up in the air,all charging up their attacks.

"Lets hope this works." Sonic says looking up.

"Sad." I say.

"What?"

"I was really hoping to see you get eaten by food. Ha! Talk about a twist,right?"

"Lacey."

"Yeah?"

"You really have issues."

"I'm not the one who tried to bring a floaty with me just to take a bath."

"Hey! I was only-"

*WHACK!* "*ROAR-* *COUGH!*"

We look to see that the m0nster was hit by a flaming kick,a chaos punch,and shadow spears,all at once in the gut.

"*ROAR!*"

It seemed to be struggling with something in it's throat after that. It's whole body kept flinching and twitching as it had many fits of coughing and gagging.

"What the?"

All of a sudden,the monster leaned its head back with a gagging roar,right before it coughed up a cheesy blob onto the street with a loud thud.

"Wow." Was all I said as the three continued with the battle.

"Hey it's moving!" I said pointing to the blob on the far end of the street.

"Come on!" Sonic said motioning me to follow him to the blob.

As we get there,we see that the cheesy blob had some red in it. And it began to slowly move again while it...moaned?

"What the heck?" I say.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as he rushed to his side,helping him get the gooey cheese off. "You alright man?"

"*Growl* Am I alright! Your really asking that? All I wanted to do was have a nice feast,but no! No,Lacey had to just ruin THAT with her very presence!"

"Knuckles I swear. You've been really moody lately. As Karla's been asking,are you on your...uh what did she call it again? Uh...dot?...spot?...comma?...p-p...oh yeah! Now I remember! Perio-"

"*ROAR!*"

*BLAST*

We look to see that Jake,Shadow,and Eddie have finally managed to blast a good sized hole in the monster's tummy. It roared in anger as it stumbled back.

"Get down!" Sonic yelled as we saw Tails fly towards the monster in his plane.

We all run to safety as Tails then shoots a capsule full of green liquid into the hole in the monster. The monster then falls onto it's back after the blow. Tails' voice then speaks from my necklace.

"Get ready everyone."

We then all hide behind a car and watch as the monster does it's last roar right before dissolving away.

"That's it? It didn't even explode or anything! Talk about boring!" Karla said.

"Glad that's over." Sonic said.

Tails then lands his plane towards us.

"Good work team! You did it!" He said as we started to notice some people running up to us cheering.

"Uh-oh. Paparazzi." Shadow said.

"Hurry. Hop on!" Tails said as he started up the plane again.

We all get on and fly away. Turns out,I'm not good on planes.

"Ugh...guys." I say as I hang my head out the window.

They all look at me.

"I...don't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Asked Tails as he kept his eyes on the sky.

"My tummy don't feel right."

"Teen prego!" Yelled Karla.

"Wha?" I asked confused.

"It's ok Lacey,you probably just ate too much pie or something." Tails said.

"Ugh...It feels like something's coming up my throat-bla!" I hung my head out the window as I saw weird liquid stuff come out my mouth.

"Ugh...that can't be right." I groan.

"Ew! Lacey puked!" Yelled Sonic.

"I...what?"

"You got sick and couldn't hold your food down. Must be the fact that we're flying. You just have flight sickness. Don't worry,you'll feel better once we land." Tails said.

"I hope so-Bla!" I hang my head out the window again. "This REALLY can't be right."

"Don't worry Lacey. Like I said,you'll feel better once we-"

"No it's not that,its just that I don't remember eating a chicken bone."

"..."

There was no comment from anyone the rest of the way home. A few minutes later we finally arrived home.

"Land!" I yelled as I stumbled out the plane and fell to the grass.

"Well today went awesome! But I still want my ham." Karla said.

That was then we all remembered that the house was totaled.

"*sigh* we wont be eating in awhile guys. My house is destroyed!" Tails yelled.

"Boy did you really mess up this time Lacey." Karla said laughing.

Everyone then looks at me,Knuckles and Shadow glaring.

"...What? I tried,ok! Besides if it weren't for me,that monster would still be here!" I said.

"Hold on. You actually came up with that plan?" Tails asked.

"Well yeah. Sonic wasn't lying just so he could get out of doing your plan Tails. I'm the one who came up with the plan to melt the cheese."

"Incredible." Tails said.

"What's so incredible about that? Anyone could of thought of that!" Yelled Knuckles.

"True,but not Lacey of all people." Tails said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Her observations and problem solving has proved to increase over the months. The devise around her neck must be working!" Tails said.

"Wait,what? I thought it was only made to chill her out a bit." Sonic said.

"Well that,and it was suppose to slowly build up on her senses and common sense. Due to the fact that she kinda of lacked that at first."

"I can hear you,you know!" I said.

"It's ok Lacey,you'll be able to take care of yourself in no time." Tails said.

'Take care of myself? Wow,I didn't know I could do that. I can finally be on my own!...eventually that is.'

"...Cool!" I said.

"Enough of the chit chat already and grab a broom or something! The house is still ruined here!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sure thing." Karla said with a rather evil look on her face.

While Knuckles was turned around picking up some broken wood chunks,she grabbed her shovel.

"Night! Night!" She yelled as she ran after him.

"Ahh! Leave me alone you brat!" Knuckles yelled as he was chased around the yard.

"Wow..." I said as they knocked over a tree. "I think she polished her shovel."

Tails just sighed as the rest of us ignored the two and continued to clean up.

*End flashback*

So yeah that was interesting. But at least we got the house fixed up. Oh! And another weird day they have is in December,they call it Christmas. Man,was it cold! But is wasn't near as disastrous as the whole cheese monster thing.

*Flashback*

"*Yawn* Man,what time is it?" I peak out from under my blanket and see that the clock read 5 in the morning.

"Hm."

I try to go back to sleep but then I keep hearing a noise. It sounded like pacing footsteps.

"Strange."

I get out of bed and go downstairs. As I tiptoed down the last of the steps with a flashlight,I saw a figure walking around the small coffee table in the living room.

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I shined the flashlight at it. It was Karla.

"Ah!" She yelled holding her shovel,right before covering her mouth.

I then notice that there were cookies and milk on the table.

"Heck yes." I say as I reach for one.

"Don't!" She sternly snapped as she slapped away my hand.

"Ow,not cool."

"Shh! This is bait for when he comes." The black and purple ferret said.

"When who comes?" I ask.

She then tells me of a big fat guy who dresses in red and white,and is too lazy to buy a car,so instead he makes reindeer go through hard labor in order to drive him around. She also mentioned that he is obsessed with knowing about who's kid is naughty,and that he likes to sit random kids on his lap. And that he likes to sneak into people's homes at night while their sleeping and eats all their cookies and drinks all their milk.

"Wow,that does sound awful." I say. "I love cookies."

"Exactly,so that's why your going to help me." Karla says

"Why? I'm tired!"

"Do you love cookies or not?"

"Ok fine." I say as we both start to pace around the coffee table.

It was then that I notice the huge light up tree in the living room.

"Hey isn't that the tree Shadow brought in yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah."

Heh,Tails was really unhappy when Shadow brought it in,which I don't see why.

*Flashback*

We were all just sitting in the living room when-

*BOOM! CRASH!*

We look to see that a huge pointed tree had crashed through the window. Shadow then leaps from the tree with his arms crossed and simply says

"So where do you want it?"

*End flashback*

I think he did ok. =D

The sun started to slowly rise up as we got more tired. Our pacing turned to crawling,then before we knew it,we both fell asleep on the floor.

Normal pov 

As the two ferret friends fell asleep,a big egg shaped man dressed in red and white was watching them with binoculars through the window while in his hovering car thingy (Yeah I have no clue what it's called,but you Sonic fans know what I mean.) It was Eggman.

"Haha,so everyone is finally asleep. Great! This will finally give me a chance to break into that fox's lab! Hahaha!" He laughed.

"Yeah,but uh sir? Why did you have to dress like that?" Asked his robot.

"So I will blend in. No one will suspect anything while I'm dressed as Santa!" He snapped.

"Oh I get it. Great thinking boss. You have the perfect figure for it!"

"What!" Yelled Eggman.

"Nothing sir!" The robot said nervously.

"Another remark like that,and you'll end up as scrap metal! Now,put this on!" Eggman said as he handed the robot a red light up thing to wear as a nose,and two twigs to wear on as antlers. "You'll be waiting on the roof while I go in."

Lacey's pov 

As we slept on the floor,I could have sworn I heard a small thud above us then some other sounds,but eh,I didn't feel like getting up. Just then I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and they seemed to get closer and closer. Then finally the footsteps stopped.

'Oh good. Now I can go back to sleep.' I thought with my eyes still closed.

"Get up you two. What are you doing on the floor anyways?" I heard Tails ask.

"Uhhh..." I was then interrupted by Karla yelling

"Ah! He took the bait without us noticing! You win this round cookie stealer,but the day isn't over yet!" Karla yelled with her shovel proudly in the air.

"Uh,who took what bait?" Asked Tails with a confused face.

"The fat guy." I said with a smile.

"The cookies and milk were the bait. And now there gone!" Karla yelled.

Just then I noticed a chocolate flavor in my mouth,along with some crumbs on my face. Tails noticed and looked like he wanted to laugh and simply said

"Yeah..that's a crime alright."

I then noticed the clock said is was seven in the morning.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Well the government tends to send us gifts around this time. It's their way of thanking us for all the times we saved the day." Tails said.

"Lucky!" Yelled Karla. "I always get coal around this time,and that was from my mother!"

"Well you two just sit down for a sec,I'll wake the others." Tails said as Karla and I sat on the couch. Before we knew it,he managed to get everyone sitting around in the living room. Of course he kinda had a hard time with Shadow and Knuckles.

"Ok guys,grab the box with your name on it." Tails said.

Turns out that gifts with names on them are put under glowing trees. This is a strange place indeed.

I open mine to see a card with writing on it. As sad to admit,I kinda still had a few issues with the ability to read. It would tend to come and go.

"...Karla read this please!" I said waving the card in her face.

With a huff she took it and began to read

"Dear Lacey/creation 54:project mammal, we are glad to see that you have been found by the Sonic gang. They are very good influences for you,and will most definitely help you build a future for yourself. If it wasn't for Mr. Prower,we would have destroyed you. Hope you enjoy your life here, GUN." Karla finished. "Wow,they REALLY sound nice."

"What does destroy mean?" I asked.

"Well uh...it means,uh hey! You got something else in the box." Tails said.

I look and pick up the object in the box.

"Uh..." I say.

"HAHAHA! Did they seriously just give you a dog collar? Hahaha!" Laughed Karla.

"Grr! I'm not a dog!" I yell as I throw the collar to the floor.

"What the f**k is this!" I hear Shadow yell holding his opened box.

Sonic walks over to see Shadow's box,he starts to snicker.

"Oh another one again?" Sonic says holding in a laugh.

"F**k this!" Shadow said as he threw the box on the ground in anger.

I pick up the box to see a very thick book in it. I give the book to Karla

"Hm...Time to stop being a monstrosity,the book that will make you a better citizen. It's never too late." Karla read.

"Hahaha,that sounds funny." I say.

"It sounds stupid! I nearly destroy the planet ONE TIME and they get this CRAZY idea that I'm some dangerous,psychopathic,monstrosity!" Shadow said.

Karla opens her box to see a spoon taped on a card that said

'Dear Karla/ferret,maybe you'll get into less trouble if you use this instead of a shovel,GUN'

"Aw! My coal was more entertaining than this! I could throw it at people."

Sonic got a metal of honor,according to him,it's not his first one. Tails got a strange looking calculator that he claimed to be very special. And Knuckles got some yellow glowing recycling gloves,he wasn't happy at all. It was then we all looked at the clock,it said it was now around eight. Tails then got up and put on a scarf before walking to the door.

"Well I gotta go. I need to pick up a few things for some of my inventions." Tails said right before he left.

It got real quiet after he left,until Shadow got up and said

"Screw it. I'm going out."

"Where?" I ask.

"None of your concern." He said as he took his wallet and left.

"Huh,knowing him,he's probably going to a bar or something." Sonic said as he got up. "Hey Knux,watch these two while I'm gone."

"Hm! You must be an idiot if you actually think that I'll be babysitting!" Knuckles sternly said.

"Come on please. Just this once! I'm trying to buy some stuff,important stuff!" Sonic pleaded.

"Sonic,a huge stereo system for your room isn't that important!"

"Thanks for understanding,bye!" Sonic said right before zooming off,leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Then it got REALLY quiet this time. Knuckles slowly turned his head to us. Boy did he look a little unhappy for some reason.

"NO! Not happening! I am NOT going to be left alone with you two!"

"Aw come on Knuckles,we can play thumb war." Karla sweetly said holding her thumb out.

Knuckles looked and saw that she had one deformed thumb. Her thumb looked as if it was too short and a little fat,like a little big toe or something. Seriously,it was pretty creepy looking. (No seriously,Karla/blueraven93 actually has a thumb like that. No joke!)

"That's it,I'm out!" He said as he rushed out the door.

As the door was slammed,me and Karla looked at each other. It was then that we realized that we were home alone.

"...PARTY!" We both yelled.

Things were going awesome,we played Just Dance.

"Party rock!" Karla sang as we both danced.

"High score!" I yelled as I sluggishly swirled.

Normal pov

"Finally. I managed to break in." Eggman said as he crawled into a window,falling on the floor roughly.

Back in the living room,Karla and Lacey were dancing till they felt the whole floor shake.

"What was that?" Asked Karla.

"Ha! I won!" Lacey yelled as she jumped up happily.

"No fair! Rematch!" Kara said as they chose another song.

Back in the room,Eggman got up dusting himself off.

"Ugh! What room am I in?" He asked as he looked around.

He saw that he was in a black room with posters of hard metal rock bands. Also on the walls were random weapons,along with a huge poster on the door with an image of Shadow the hedgehog with letters on the bottom saying 'Death to all who appose me'.

"Oh no."

It was then Eggman realized he was in Shadow's room.

"Better hurry and break into the brat's lab."

As he opened the door,he poked his head out and started to tiptoe out when all of a sudden he heard-

"TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK. BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP,NO. DON'T STOP,MAKE IT POP. DJ,BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP!"

Karla and Lacey had the volume on the game up on high.

"In your face Lacey! Whose a loser now!" Karla yelled.

"Not me!" Yelled Lacey as they pushed and shoved each other trying to win.

'Those two brats are still here?' Eggman thought as he ducked behind the staircase. 'Ugh,now what? hm...well they don't look like much. Maybe I could fight them...hm,nah better not risk it. Now were is that fox's lab?' As Eggman started to crawl on the floor looking for any suspicious places that a secret lab might be,a flying Wii remote went just above his head. It shattered as it hit the wall.

"And where do you think your going!" He heard Karla yell.

'Oh crud.' He thought,thinking he had been spotted.

"I'm going to the fridge!" He heard Lacey yelled as she went to the kitchen.

"No! Your only quitting cause you know you were about to lose! Get back here!" Karla yelled as she followed her.

As the two ferret girls left the living room,Eggman quickly got up and went looking around.

"Come on! Stop being a sore loser Lacey!"

"Karla,I can't even play! You just broke the remote!"

"...oh yeah. Well what now?"

"Hm...I don't know." Lacey said as she went to the window.

As Eggman was about to look into Knuckle's room he heard-

"AHHHHH!" It was Lacey.

He immediately leaped into the room.

"What is it Lacey?" Karla asked as she saw Lacey's shocked look as she stared out the window.

"It raining white stuff!" Lacey said.

Karla couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Hahahahaha! Wow Lacey! Any other person would've thought SO wrong! Hahahaha! It's called Snow."

"Snow?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah. Hey! I just got an idea. Lets go play in it!" Karla said happily.

"Play in it? We can do that?" Asked a confused Lacey.

"Yeah! Come on lets go!" Karla said as they both ran out the kitchen and outside.

"Yeah!" Karla yelled as she leaped into the snow,only to leap back out. "Ah! I forgot snow was cold."

Lacey just looked at the snow,unsure of what to do.

"Snow ball fight!" Karla yelled as she threw a snow ball at Lacey's face.

"Oh it's on now!" Lacey yelled as she started to make a snow ball.

Back in the house,Eggman got up from the floor. When he leaped into the room after being alarmed from Lacey's scream,he had tripped.

"Ugh,what now?" He grumbled as he looked around tying to figure out who's room he's in.

After seeing some glowing yellow gloves with spikes on them in a mini little trashcan,he figured it was Knuckles' room.

"Hm! It's obviously not here." He grumbled as he opened the door and left.

As he walked around in the house looking for any sign of a hidden lab base,he ended up stepping and tripping on a small squeaky ball toy.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he fell roughly to the floor,face first. "Ugh,this is a waste of time! How can this possibly get any worse?" He said as he hit the living room carpet with his fist while looking down.

As he kept his angry glare on the floor,it was then that he notice he could hear breathing. Like little breaths. He hesitantly looked up,and saw a small Pomeranian looking down at him with his tongue sticking out. No doubt it was Bittsy.

"Uhh.." Was all Eggman could say right before he heard Bittsy viciously growl while taking a step forward. "Uh-oh"

Back outside,Karla was about to launch a shovel full of snow at Lacey,until she was interrupted by a loud-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

causing her to accidentally drop her shovel.

"What was that?" Karla asked while picking up her shovel.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Lacey as she threw a bucket full of snow onto Karla's head.

"Hey!" She yelled as she started chasing Lacey around the yard. "Your suppose to LET GO of the bucket!"

Back in the house,Eggman was running around the living room yelling,while trying to get Bittsy off his nose. Apparently Bittsy had mistaken Eggman's long pointy nose as a finger.

"Ahh! Get off! Ah!" He yelled as he shook his head trying to make the small fluffy dog let go.

He then accidentally ran into something hard,a wall more likely,except for the fact that it sounded like metal. Eggman fell onto his back,with Bittsy still attached to his nose.

"Ugh..that hurt." Eggman grumbled.

As he looked up at what he hit,Bittsy decided he was bored with this guy already and simply let go of his nose,and left to Karla's couch.

Relieved of his suffering,Eggman got up and examined the wall.

"Hm,something's not right here." He mumbled.

He then touched the wall and felt that it was just fabric,hiding something metal and flat. "Hm."

He then rips it off,and finds a metal door with a keyboard on it.

"Finally." He says as he starts typing on the keys,thinking he can crack the code.

Meanwhile,Lacey and Karla continued with their game of snowball fighting.

"I got you now Lacey!" Karla yelled as she threw a GIANT snowball in the air and whacked it with her shovel.

"Ah!" Lacey shrieked as she ran from it,but was soon hit.

"I win!" Karla proudly said as she stood above a snow covered Lacey.

"Ugh...never!" Lacey yelled as she jumped up and threw a snowball at Karla,only for Karla to duck out of the way.

The snowball ended up flying through the house window.

"Ha! Missed me!" Karla laughed.

Back inside the house,the snowball had flown into the living room and onto the tree lights,causing a spark to happen.

"Arugh! Curse this devise!" Eggman yelled as he struggled with cracking the code. "Why wont this work!" He then banged the keyboard with his fist causing the small screen to light up and say

"Processing..."

"Yes!" Eggman said as he waited for the door to open.

"...Processing denied. Try again in 1 hour. Have a nice day." It said.

"No!" He yelled as he started to violently punched the door repeatedly. He soon got tired after awhile and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Ugh,why is it never simple?"

It was then that he noticed that the whole house smelled like smoke. He then jumps to his feet and sees that the air is slightly smokey. Just when he was about to leave,he heard the back door open. He looks and sees its the two ferret girls again. Grumbling,he walks over to the staircase and hides underneath it.

"I think you need a new pair of glasses Lacey. I didn't see it." Karla said as they walked into the kitchen.

"No,I swear! There really was a metal figure on the roof! And it had spiky horns,and a bright red nose." Lacey said,trying to get her black and purple friend to believe her.

"Riiiight,Lacey I think you-is something burning?" She asked as she sniffed the air.

"Hm?"

Both then run to the living room. As they got there they immediately saw the cause of the smokey smell. The tree had caught on fire.

"Oh my gosh!" They both yelled.

"Lacey!...do you know what this means?" Karla asked.

"ROASTED MARSHMALLOWS!" Lacey cheered as she pulled out a random bag of marshmallows,along with sticks.

"Well,I was gonna say we call Tails and let him know that his house is in danger of burning to the ground...but I like your idea so much better!"

While the two were currently detracted,Eggman decided now was the time to sneak out. Just as he was leaving his hiding spot,he heard a cracking sound above him coming from the ceiling.

"Hm?"

Just then a huge crash was heard as the ceiling collapsed on top of him.

"Ahh-" Eggman was covered in debris.

"What the?" Lacey and Karla both look back and see the collapsed ceiling,along with a robot.

"What just-" Lacey was interrupted as the pile of ruble began to move.

Just then Eggman emerged from the broken ceiling.

But theses two girls didn't see him as Eggman due to the way he was dressed.

"Attack!" Karla yelled as she pulled out her shovel.

"Uh shouldn't we worry about the fact that the fire just got bigger and we're still in here?" Lacey asked while eating a roasted marshmallow.

"Think about the cookies Lacey!"

"...Prepare to DIE!" Lacey yelled pulling out a flaming marshmallow on a stick.

Although Eggman was kinda in a tight spot,he couldn't help but think 'Wow,are they serious? You gotta be kidding me!'

He was then tackled by the two as he struggled to get away. Karla had the upper hand. Lacey however was actually struggling as well. This confused Lacey a bit,she wasn't exactly a fighter but she sure wasn't weak when she got rid of the general.

"Lacey!" Karla got Lacey's attention while hitting Eggman with her shovel.

"What?"

"Free the deer!"

"What deer?"

"Free the robot deer thing!"

"Oh...ok then!" Lacey then goes to the robot and pushes it to the door. "Your free! Go! Go while you have the chance!"

"Uh...what?" Asked the confused robot.

"Or do you want to carry your master back to the North pole?"

The robot had no idea what this ferret was talking about,but the very idea of even lifting Eggman was enough to make him zoom off into the sky and never come back.

"Awesome." Lacey said as she rushed back in the house.

"Lacey,help me out!" Karla said as she and Eggman were fighting for the shovel.

"On it!" Yelled Lacey as she leaped over to them.

They were in a huge cloud of dust as they fought. Again,Lacey felt that something just wasn't right. Not the fact that the house was on fire,but the fact that she didn't feel hyper strong like she used to. Karla saw that Lacey was in thought,Eggman took this to his advantage and kicked Lacey hard in the stomach,sending her through the hole in the ceiling.

"Lacey!" Karla yelled.

She then looked to Eggman and began to spin like a tornado with her shovel.

"Ahh!" Eggman yelled as he was being chased by the spinning ferret girl.

"Ugh..." Lacey mumble as she stumbled up,she saw she was in the attic. "Somethings not right here."

She then poked her head down to the living room and saw Karla still chasing after Eggman.

Karla sees her and says "What gives? You don't even seem to be trying!"

"I don't know. Its as if I forgot how to get hyper."

"Blame Tails for that. His lessons on how to be proper ruined you." Karla said as she whacked Eggman sending him through the couch.

"Karla,help me!" Lacey yelled out of frustration.

"Here's a thought...take off that devise Tails made you! Duh!"

"Hm?" Lacey then looks at her necklace.

Karla stopped spinning and began to wobble in place as she was dizzy. Eggman saw this and quickly jumped to his feet,pulling out a ray gun.

"I've had enough of you! Any last words?" Eggman said with an evil smirk.

"Uhh..."

They were then interrupted by a loud fit of laughters coming from above them. They look up and see Lacey hanging from the attic by her tail,swinging back and forth.

"BALL!" She yelled with excitement.

"Wha?"

She then leaped at Eggman causing him to drop his ray gun.

"Bouncey ball!" She cheered as kicked him to the flaming tree. "GOAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just then they heard a loud crunch above them as they realized how big the flames got.

"Lacey! The house is about to collapse! Lets get out of here!" Karla said as she tried to pull Lacey out the door.

"No! I want the shiny bright wavy stuff!" Lacey said as she tugged back.

"It's called FIRE Lacey! And besides I uh...got this!" Karla said as she pulled out her spoon.

"Shiny!" Lacey yelled as Karla threw it outside and into the snow.

"Well that was easy." Karla said following her.

Just then they heard sirens,they look up and see a fire truck speeding to the house. Immediately the firefighters jump out and work at putting out the flames.

"MY HOUSE!"

Lacey and Karla look up at the sky and see Tails speeding through the skies towards them.

"What happened?" He yelled as he landed.

Just when Karla was going to blame Lacey,she was cut off by Lacey saying "A HUGE ball came and attacked! HAHAHAHA!"

"Eh...what are-"

"Ahhhhh!" Tails was interrupted as Eggman came running through the wall of the house,and dashed away to who knows where.

"Uhhh...what was he doing here? Where is everyone? Hm...and why is Lacey all jumpy and twitchy?"

"You know,you ask too many questions." Karla said.

*End flashback*

Lacey's pov 

Well we spent the rest of the day fixing up the house,how boring! But not as boring as Tails' lecture to Sonic and Knuckles about how they shouldn't leave me and Karla alone. Shadow got away with it due to the fact that there's no reasoning with him,and also because he's like a guest. And I had tons of fun for no reason,I don't even know what was so funny! I just kept laughing and laughing the whole time,and Karla was encouraging me to keep on laughing. I don't remember much for some reason,but I do remember Tails tossing me the necklace and I immediately became calm again. Man that thing is weird,but Tails insists I NEVER take it off. He's no fun.

Another strange day this place has is called New Years day. That one I actually understood sorta. It's simply another year to start. Right? Well anyhow,I remember that day too.

*Flashback*

I had a normal day of watching Tv with Karla,when at around 7:00,she asked a strange question I did not quite understand.

"Hey Lacey,want to have a sleepover?"

I had not a clue what the term 'sleepover' meant.

"Uh...sleep over where?" I ask.

"The living room."

"Ok then,sure I can sleep on the other couch."

Tails had two couches and one chair so there was plenty of room.

"Oh,I was going to let Bittsy have the other couch and you have the rug. But suppose you can bunk with Bittsy."

"Cool! I'll get my things." I say as I rush upstairs to my room.

I come back with a blanket and pillow. I also got a jar of peanut butter so Bittsy can be too busy to even think about biting me.

"So what now?" I ask.

"Do you even know what a sleepover is?" Karla asked.

"Nope,not a clue."

"*sigh* A sleepover is when friends get together and just goof off,maybe play a few pranks on the first one to sleep,etc."

"Oh...hey Shadow!" I call to the hallway.

"No Lacey! Girls only,that's the fun part. The boys are the ones to get pranked."

"Oh,ok then."

"Also we must stay up till midnight."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to draw on your face?"

Karla then tells me that it's New Years and explains what people do at this day. Really it just depends on the type of person you are. It sounds to me that everyone has their own way celebrating. I was certain that Shadow was going to be the one to celebrate by drinking. That's probably the reason why he hadn't left his room. Sonic went out to get a kiss. Apparently people do that too. Tails went to buy a lottery ticket. And Knuckles just bought a giant clock for his room. Strange rituals indeed. Karla and I chose to stay up all night and set up traps at everyone's bedroom door. Fun.

We went to the fridge and pushed it all the way to Knuckles' door and left it there.

"That should keep him occupied." Karla giggled.

"But why the fridge?" I ask.

"Because it's cute! Now come on,Sonic's next."

"Ooh! Can I do this one? Please!" I begged.

"Fine,but make it good!"

"Oh don't worry,I will."

I then rush to the couch and snatch the peanut butter jar.

"Oh Bittsy!" I say as the small fluffy Pomeranian comes out from under the couch. "Look what I got!" I say as I open the jar and let the small dog get a good sniff.

"Go get it!" I then throw it into Sonic's room and let Bittsy follow after it.

As soon as the evil dog ran through,I slammed the door shut.

"Now Sonic can have a sleepover too!" I laugh.

"Awesome. Bittsy should have plently of fun now." Karla said holding in a laugh.

Next we went to Tails' room. We had no clue what to do.

To bad Tails doll wasn't my friend at the time ;D

"Hows about we get the clear tape and put tape all over the doorway." Karla suggests.

"*gasp* But that would REALLY hurt his fur once he walks in." I said.

"Exactly,now help me with the tape."

It was then that I realized something very important.

"...OK! Then I can 'help' with taking the tape off of Tails,right?"

"Sure,go crazy." Karla says.

Once we were done with his door,we went to Shadow's door. Due to the fact that we both knew Shadow would be less tolerant of our games and would more likely kill us,neither of us wanted to go next.

"Just do something Lacey." Karla said as she pushed me to the door.

"Fine!" I say as I start to think of a prank that wont send me to my grave. "I got it!" I say as I rush over to leave the house.

"What's the plan?" Asked Karla.

"We could just paint his door." I say.

"Ok then."

We then leave to find a store that was still open. Apparently not many stores are open at night,so we had a hard time,but then remembered that Wal-Mart was a 24 hour store. Deciding we had no other choice,we quickly try to change the way we look,before we went in. I gave Karla my glasses,she styled my hair to were it was covering my eyes. You may wonder why we went through all that trouble,well a few months ago we were all at Wal-Mart,and lets just say that in the end me,Karla,and Knuckles ended up being banned for life. But that's another story.

(Want to see that story? Go to blueraven93 and find 'Fun things to do in WalMart')

Anyhow we managed to sneak in without getting noticed. First thing we did was go to the paint area and bought a bucket of pink paint. Then we went and found flower stickers. After we got what we needed,we decided to look at the electronics. Karla goes to this prepaid cellphone aisle and grabs a black phone with a slide in keyboard.

"What's that for?" I ask

"You need one of these. It'll help you keep in contact with others."

"But doesn't my necklace already do that?"

"Yeah,if you want to talk to Tails."

"...Good point. Do you have one?"

"Yeah,look." Karla then pulls out a purple touchscreen phone from her pocket.

"Huh,cool."

"Yeah,now lets go pay for it."

Me and Karla then go and pay for everything and rush out before anyone notices us. As we were going back home I asked "Hey Karla,where did you get the money to pay for everything?"

"Sonic's wallet." She said pulling out a blue wallet.

"The bum has a wallet? With money?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah,and a picture of some chipmunk girl." Karla says opening the wallet,showing the small photo.

"Hm...that's weird."

We soon arrived back home and were painting Shadow's door together.

"Ok Lacey,keep painting while I put the flowers on it." Karla said as she opened the packet of flower stickers.

After we were done with the door,we worked on getting my phone activated. Apparently cell phones aren't able to be used as soon as you buy them,you have to call a few numbers and what not. Its frustrating,but we got it working later on.

It was at around 11:50 that everyone started to move around. Tails came back with his lottery ticket,Knuckles struggled to push his door open due to the fridge blocking his way,and Shadow,along with some white bat girl,came out of his room. Boy did he smell like alcohol.

"Uh...Shadow,what's she doing here?" Tails asked sounding a little nervous.

"I invited her." Shadow simply said while swaying a little.

"Why?" Now Tails sounded kinda annoyed.

"Oh calm down fox boy,I wont steal anything." The white bat said.

"Who's she?" Karla asked.

"Rouge." Tails mumbled.

"A very talented jewel thief." Rouge said with a smirk.

I don't know why,but for some reason I just wasn't sure about her from the start. She had that 'I bite' look,and it didn't help that she was an animal with fangs,wearing black. For all in knew she could be one of those vampire bats that feed off of cows at night!

"Ok then." Karla said.

Just then the fridge blocking Knuckles' door tipped over with a loud bang as Knuckles punched his way to freedom.

"Who's idea was this!" Knuckles yelled in anger.

"Lacey!" Karla said pointing a finger at me.

"I'm no fool! YOU did this!" He yelled at her.

"You have no proof." Karla smirked as she stepped forward.

"Don't test me! I-"

"Knucklehead,leave the poor kid alone. Pick on someone your own size for once." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Stay out of this bat girl! You have no idea the trouble this one causes." Knuckles said.

"Sheesh Knuckles,you've been cranky for quite awhile. Take a nap already." I said.

"I can't! My-"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

We all look and see Shadow holding his smoking gun up to the ceiling.

"God,your all annoyiiiiing." Shadow said in a calm yet slurred tone.

"My ceiling!" Tails yelled in worry.

"Hey,why did everyone come here anyways? It was better when it was just us having a sleepover." I said. "Plus I find that I really don't like guns. Shadow."

Yeah over time I gained a slight hatred of guns. I just don't like them. =/

"The countdown is about to start." Rouge said .

"Oh ok then."

I don't know why,but people tend to take the countdown very seriously. When I saw everyone's eagerness I thought something cool was about to happen,so I was pretty eager as well at first. But when it was all done,nothing happened. Rouge and Shadow just picked up a beer and left. Knuckles and Karla just continued with their arguing. Tails didn't win the lottery. And Sonic later on came home with a dark red hand print on his face. I'm guessing he didn't get the kiss.

"Haha,nice tattoo."I laughed.

"Not now Lacey." He grumbled as he walked passed me.

Tails saw this and said "Ow,Sonic,did you try to get a kiss from S-"

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Sonic mumbled as he walked to his room,passing Shadow's room. "That's a sad looking door." He pointed at Shadow's door.

While Sonic walked in his room closing the door,Tails said "Well I'm tired too. Goodnight Lacey,goodnight Karla."

As Tails went upstairs to his room,I looked over to Karla and asked "So what else happens during these sleep overs?"

All of a sudden we heard an

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OF MEEEE! AHHHHHHH!" Coming from Sonic's room.

Then we heard some ripping sounds upstairs along with a thud.

"Lacey! Karla! Get this tape off of me!" We heard Tails yell.

We then realized that two people needed our help.

"AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!"

There was Sonic.

"Why would you do this?"

Then there was Tails. After thinking it over,we decided to go upstairs to Tails.

"Don't worry Tails. I'll get the tape off of you!" I said as I went and grabbed a piece of tape,about to YANK it off.

"Hey,wait! No no no! Lacey please no! Just get Knuckles to-"

*RIP*

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*End Flashback*

Yeah that was funny. Ha! And when Shadow got back home,he BARELY noticed his door. That was fun,until he forced me and Karla to paint it back to normal. Oh and Sonic had to go to the hospital again. Anyways,another day I remember is called Valentines Day.

By what I observed,it pretty much seems like a lovey dovey day. Oh and I also noticed that people would like to give each other cards of some sort,along with flowers,candy,and some stuffed animals such as teddy bears. Yep it's a day that people just fall for each other for some unknown reason. Haha,it's also the day that Sonic hides from that Amy girl. Funny.

*Flashback*

Me and Karla were just tossing an orange back and forth to each other while sitting on the couches. But only because of the fact that Tails told us not to. While we were doing that,we kept seeing a blue blur randomly pass by here and there,along with hearing the rapid sound of nails being pounded by a hammer. We then see the blue blur stop at the front door and started nailing boards to the door. It was Sonic of course.

"There,that oughta do it." He said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"What's up with him?" I asked Karla as I tossed the orange to her.

"Over what I've learned from life,its best not to question the stupid." She said in a kind tone while catching the orange. "That is why YOU SHOO THE STUPID!" She said as her mean personality took over (again),and threw the orange at Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic said as he ducked from the orange.

"Sonic,what are you up to this time?" I asked.

"It's Valentines Day! And Amy's bound to come over and try to drag me over to some stupid date she planned or something!"

"Ah yes. I was explained of that day. Have fun." I said holding back a laugh.

"Not funny! She's crazy!"

"If anything,your the one who's crazy Sonic." We looked and saw that Tails had walked into the living room. "I think your overreacting. I really doubt Amy will come this year. She should get the hint by now,I mean it's been years already."

"Are you kidding me? This is Amy we're talking about. She's a persistent,obsessed,fan girl! I'm not overreacting!"

All of a sudden the nailed up door behind Sonic shattered into a mess with a loud boom. As the smoke cleared,we saw a panting pink hedgehog holding a hammer.

"I don't know about you guys,but when it comes to people overreacting,I'm putting my money on pinky here." I said.

"Sooooooonnniiiiic. Guess where we're going!" Amy said with a big smile as she hid the hammer behind her back.

"Nowhere! We're going nowhere! I already got plans for myself!" Sonic said.

"Ooh! Did you plan us a dinner at home? You got Tails to cook for us,didn't you! Your so thoughtful!" Amy said giggling while jumping up and down.

"No! I have plans! Without you Amy!"

Ooh,sounds like Sonic's actually using Shadow's aggressive lessons. =)

"Oh...really now?" Amy asked while slightly shaking.

"Yes really!"

"I see...WHO IS SHE AND WHERE DOES SHE LIVE?"

"Uh-oh." Sonic said as he backed up while watching Amy shake with rage.

Hm...I guess aggression only works for Shadow. =)

"Let me change your mind!" Amy said while grabbing Sonic's arm.

"Uh..."

"We're seeing a movie!" She said right before knocking Sonic out with her hammer.

Tails then says "Uh,Amy-"

"I'll bring him back by 9!" Amy happily said as she rushed out.

"Boy I wonder what will happen when he wakes up." I said.

*End Flashback*

Yeah I know that wasn't much of a story to tell,but that's all that really happened that day. Sonic came back with lots of kissy marks on his forehead. Knuckles continued being a moody jerk and started arguing with Karla again. Shadow went to Rouge's house. And I played my Dsi. Not a disastrous day like the others. Then later on there was this day called St. Patrick's Day. Again not a disastrous day. All that happened was Karla kept starting a pinch war due to the weird fact that we weren't wearing the color green. A another strange day these people had,yes. Then there was Easter as well. I mainly spent that day along with everyone else besides Shadow,hiding from Karla. She was launching some eggs that she filled herself at us. Instead of putting the harmless confetti in the eggs like Tails explained,she put spiders and rocks. That day was kinda weird. Apparently it involves bunnies,baby chicks,and lots of eggs. Another day was April Fools Day,I don't like that day. But Karla sure does,it's a day that you can pull jokes and pranks on one another,and get away with it by simply saying 'April Fools!'. Or that's what Karla thought,until she pranked the wrong person. That's right,Shadow,and she somehow got me involved. We spent that day running for our lives. By the time he finally got us,Tails was there to save us. He calmed Shadow down by making us fix the damage. Yeah,Karla may have turned Shadow's laptop into a pink mess,so we had to clean it up.

Well those are all the weird days I can think of. Yep,I may not have been here for so long,but I can tell that this life will always have some interesting things that I don't quite understand. Speaking of things that I don't understand,Tails said he was going to soon 'scan' me. He said that it would help him see more about me,and maybe even find out my age. I never really even thought about my age,I just amused that I would be Karla or even Sonic's age. Oh well,now to see what Sonic bought. I believed he called it an Xbox360. =)

* * *

><p>Wow! That took FOREVER! Ok,so I would have gotten this chapter up a lot sooner,but NO,there was a stupid tornado warning AGAIN! Dang Texas and our weather problems. Due to the warnings,it just kept delaying my typing. But no worries,I'm still typing. Oh yeah!<p>

Funny text:Me to Karla(blueraven93)

Me-'I just made cookies! =D'

Karla-'Oh my god,who are you trying to murder? :O'


	8. Chapter 8 I'm a what?

Chapter 8

"Lacey." I hear Tails say.

"Hrm...?" I mumble as I try to go back to sleep.

It was early in the morning. No way was I going to let this fox take away my sleep!

"Lacey wake up."

"Nmn!"

"Lacey I said-"

"I heard you." I mumbled.

"Come on. I figured if I started the scans now,the results would be faster." Tails said.

"No. Go away."

"Please. Just think,we might be able to find out more about you. Like your age. Aren't you curious?"

"Not really."

"Do it for science."

"Tails there is no force on earth to-"

"Here's a plate of cookies."

"I'm up!" I say as I throw the blankets off me.

"Good,now follow me." Tails said as he handed me the plate of cookies.

He led me down the stairs,past the living room,past Shadow's and Knuckles' rooms,and to the not so secret door of his lab. Considering I already know where it is. He starts typing the pass code on the door and it slides open. He then takes me to a metal table in the middle of the lab and has me sit on it.

Tails pulls out a notepad and pen and starts doing what he calls 'check ups'. Like hitting my knees with this weird small hammer looking thing. Then looking in my ears,then looking down my throat using a Popsicle stick for some reason.

Bla! That was unpleasant! =P

After all that was done he pulled out a hair strand from my head and put it in his computer for 'analyzing'. Then he asks me to leave the unfinished cookies on the table and step into what looked like a giant glass tube at the corner of the lab. As I step into the tube,the glass door slides closed behind me. I put my hands on the glass as I start to lean forward and ask "What now?"

Tails is on the other side of the glass tube and is typing away at the control panels.

"I'm starting up the scanning. Try not to move too much." He says as his typing got faster.

"Ok then." I say as a green light suddenly begins to scan my body from head to toe,then right side to left side.

This process was repeated several times before a beep was heard after it stopped. I see Tails stop his typing and go back to his computer where my strand of hair was put. He started typing again as files and whatnot began popping up here and there on the screen.

"Hey,can I get out now?" I ask as I remember the cookies left on the table.

"Yeah." Tails says as he pushes a big yellow button,not looking away from the screen.

The tube door then slides open,letting me get out. Figuring it would take awhile before he would be done looking at all the information,I went back to the table for the cookies. As I started eating all the cookies,I hear Tails say "W-what?"

I walk over to him,munching the last cookie and see him still staring at the screen.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"This doesn't make any sense. According to the hidden files of yours and the data I just collected,it shows that your an artificial life form." Tails said.

"A what?" I ask.

"Your not real."

Well THAT'S just outrageous. O-o

"What? Of course I'm real! You can see me right now." I say.

"No,not like that Lacey."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Uh,hm...you know how I sometimes make bacon?"

"Yeah but I don't-"

"Well that's real bacon. Now have you ever seen crushed up bacon in a bottle? Often used for salads?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Ah yes,I knew about that bacon in a bottle,I'd eat it when Tails wasn't looking. =)

"Well that's fake bacon,also known as artificial bacon."

"Oh. Sooooo...?"

"There's fake bacon,then there's real bacon. Same thing with you. There's real lifeforms such as myself,then there's artificial lifeforms like you,and also Shadow."

"Oh I get it...WAIT! Shadow? I'm like him? Yes! So does that mean I can disappear like he does? Cause that would be so cool!" I said as I got excited.

"No."

"YA-wait,what?"

"I'm sorry,but there is no chaos energy readings whatsoever in your data. Plus he was made to be the ultimate lifeform,the closest thing to perfect. Your just artificial,not an ultimate lifeform."

"Dang it! So no powers?"

"Not exactly."

This got me excited,the very thought of even having powers was too overwhelming.

"There is no chaos energy in your system,however there is an energy." Tails said as he looked back at the screen.

"Well what is it?" I ask eagerly.

"It looks like high Adrenaline rush."

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's a natural spike of energy we all get when needed. It's often set off by extreme emotions. Such as fear or maybe anger."

"Well if we all have it,then it's not a power." I say annoyed.

"But here's the thing,your adrenaline was altered into something more extreme. Allowing you to transform into a hyper being,like when I first met you."

Then it hit me,I remembered the guy from my flashback had given me candy,which resulted to the aftermath.

"So does that count with extreme heart rate as well?" I ask.

"Yes. So it's a good thing I made that necklace for you. Although it's made like Shadow's rings to balance chaos energy,it seems to do quite well with your hyper energy."

"Cool. Wait,not cool. I have a power but can't even use it,unless for emergencies it seems."

"Better safe than sorry." Tails says.

"*sigh* Whatever. Any other info? How old am I?"

"Hmm...well this is interesting too. According to the data,you don't age. In fact,your body structure shows that your 14 years old,but you stay that way. Yet according to the hair sample I took,the DNA says your 15,barely."

"Well that's not much of a difference. Anything else?"

"You appear to age after the 6th month. Which is June. To be more specific,it looks like at around maybe the 8th day of June."

"You get all that from a computer?" I ask with doubt.

"It's not 100%,but it's close." Tails reassures.

"What else?"

"Well this one is kinda concerning,you seem to randomly lose a few braincells every now and then. In fact your losing them right now,yet new ones keep coming back just as randomly as they die off. Which could be the explainable reason of your behavior sometimes."

"Hey!"

"And there's one more thing,but I don't think you'll want to know. Simply because...well I don't ever see you getting into a situation like that. And-"

"What? Am I dieing?" I ask now concerned.

"No,it's not THAT bad. Don't worry on that account." Tails said.

"Well what is it?" I asked now annoyed with his hesitation,plus it didn't help that it was still early in the morning.

All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Was that too much to ask for?

"Well,this data also shows that you are unable to reproduce. Your infertile. This is more likely due to the fact your artificial."

What? You see what we all have to deal with? Nothing this fox ever says makes any sense.

"...Yeah I have no clue on what you just said Tails."

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't. But don't worry though,it's not much of an issue."

"Whatever. Is that everything?"

"Well your eye sight seems to worsen after every year. So you'll be needing to get that checked once a year."

"Wow,whoever made me REALLY didn't know what he was doing."

"Well it was his first time making a lifeform,so your like the rough draft. Plus he seemed to have been rushed while creating you."

"Ok well can I go back to bed now?" I ask now really tired.

In case you haven't noticed,I'm really not a morning person. =/

"Yeah. Your free to go now."

I then rush out and hurry back to bed.

LATER ON THAT DAY

"_So come on over to Dr. Eggman's amusement park. It's for my amusement and your enslavement._" Said the TV commercial me and Karla were watching.

(A/N haha,sound familiar? For those of you who want to see this commercial,just watch it on youtube. It's on '_Sonic shorts 7_'. These guys are so funny.)

"Wow." I said.

"I know." Karla agreed.

"...I so want to visit sweet mountain! They have giant missiles filled with candy!" I say.

"Forget that! The giant Ferris wheel looked awesome!" Karla said.

Just then Knuckles passed by,popping his back and plopping on the sofa. He looked miserable,and moody like he had been for the past few months.

"Hey Knuckles,can you take us to the amusement park?" Karla asked.

"Yeah! It opened just now!" I said.

"No." He growled with his head leaned back and eyes closed.

"Aw come on!" Karla begged.

"Yeah. Pleeeease." I begged with her.

"NO. Go ask someone else." He growled.

"Fine." I say as I think of the most kindhearted understanding person who would be more than happy to take us the amusement park. "...HEY SHAAADOW!" I call out waiting for him to come over.

He didn't come over though. Guess he was currently distracted at the moment.

"Why not just ask Tails? That's what you always do when you want something." Knuckles grumbled.

'Hm..he does have a point,eh but Tails is sure to ruin the fun though.'

"He's a fun killer." Me and Karla say.

Then it hit us,Shadow wasn't going to help us,Knuckles has been a jerk about everything,Tails is a joy killer,...but what about Sonic?

"Hm..HEY SONIC!" I yell.

Just then the blue blur rushed into the living room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you take us to that new amusement park that just opened?" I asked.

"You mean the one that's 6 amusement parks in one?" He asked.

"That's the one."

"...ok sure." He simply shrugged.

"Yes!" Me and Karla high-fived.

"So that's it? Your just going to take them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah why not? It's been kinda boring lately,I think an amusement park is just what I need." Sonic said.

"I have a feeling that this will somehow backfire on you. Those two always find a way to make something go wrong." Knuckles said.

"You always think on the downside Knux. Laters!" Sonic said as he grabbed me and Karla's arms,zooming off.

"Ahh! Haven't you ever heard of a car! Tails has one in the garage!" I yell squinting my eyes shut.

Fast movement tended to REALLY make my heart race in a strange uncomfortable way.

"Yeaaaah! This is awesome!" Karla cheered.

Just then I hear a weird *dzzt* sound from my neck. I look down and see that for some reason small sparks were coming from my necklace.

'Well that's strange.'

"Ok guys,the amusement park is straight ahead...or above!" Sonic said as he ran faster.

(For those of you who have never played _Sonic Colors,_the amusement park is actually in space,and requires a fast speeding elevator to get there.)

We then finally come to a skidding halt,I look down and see that I'm covered with splattered bug guts all over me.

"Gross." I say.

We walk into this what looked like an elevator and it sent us strait up in a VERY fast motion.

"Ahhhhh! I didn't know it would be like this!" I yelled while on the floor.

Sonic just looked at me all calm as if he were bored.

"Huh. You call this fast? I can go faster than this." Sonic laughed.

"Help meee!" I yelled as my heart raced even faster. "Feel...very...weird." I said as I could my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"No worries Lacey." Karla kindly said right before whacking me on the head with her shovel.

Everything went black for awhile,till I woke up on the floor of the amusement park.

"Great she's up. Can we move it now? I want to get on that awesome looking Ferris wheel!" I hear Karla say.

"Yeah. We'll all meet back at the food shack,just so we wont lose each other. Ok?" Sonic said.

"Ok." Me and Karla said.

"Well I'm off to sweet mountain!" I say as I rush off.

Wow,was that an interesting place! Not only did I get chased by random robots here and there,but I also found some eatable ground! It was like I was walking on cake! And when I went under ground,i found jellybeans! I even found a room filled with popcorn! Yeah that place was AWESOME,till I found a weird container with a strange orange creature of some sort in it. It was orange and kinda shaped like a big egg,it also had two green eyes,one on top of the other. And it had three short skinny legs with round feet.

'Aw poor thing.' I thought.

So I decided to break the container to let it free...BIG MISTAKE! It zoomed right into my body,then all of a sudden I hear a loud random voice say "ROCKET!". Then I unwillingly turned into an orange rocket thingy and zoomed right into the sky at HIGH speeds.

"Somebody stop meeee!" I yelled as I had no control of were I was going.

Normal pov

While Lacey was currently...occupied,Eggman was at the starlight carnival plotting his evil plans. Or at least that's what he was trying to do,but was kinda lacking some Wisps needed. He only managed to catch a few. They were very tricky creatures indeed. Just when he was finally able to fill a huge container of Wisps,a screaming orange rocket crashed into the container,freeing all the wisps. Eggman then ducked as the shattered glass flew everywhere.

"What the?" He was not in the mood for this.

After the falling glass stopped,he looked up expecting to see none other than Sonic the hedgehog himself. He surprised to see a worn out looking ferret girl though. He recognized her immediately.

'It's the crazy brown one! Hm...may as well hold someone Sonic knows captive.' Eggman thought to himself.

"You there!" He said pointing to Lacey.

"Huh?" She asked as she sat up holding her head.

"It was very foolish of you to come here alone. Now prepare to-"

"ROCKET!" The random loud voice then said as all the freed rocket Wisps rush into Lacey's body.

"Oh no,not agai-AHHHHH!" Lacey yelled as she turn into a rocket yet again and zoomed off to who knows where.

Eggman just stood there stunned,and quite mad.

"...I'm gonna just start again tomorrow." He grumbled to himself.

HOURS LATER

"I've had it! I'm through with that!" Said a VERY ticked off and slightly cut up Karla.

She had just gotten back from visiting the aquarium and was heading to the food shack. She was very unhappy,also there was a robotic Parana bitting down on her tail as she dragged it along.

"Stupid Ferris wheel,stupid fish,stupid everything!" She grumbled.

When she finally reached the food shack,she sat at a table with an umbrella on it. A few minutes later,Sonic rushed by with chilly dogs in his hands.

"Want one?" He asked with a full mouth.

"No." Karla darkly said.

"Where's Lacey?"

Just then an orange screaming rocket came crashing down on the ground in front of them,leaving a VERY crispy and burned Lacey.

"I think I had my fun." She groaned.

She looks up at Karla and notices her state.

"What happened to you?"

"The stupid Ferris wheel! The seats were flat and kept turning upside down,then the stupid wheel started shooting these ninja star thingies at me! When I finally escaped it,I went to visit the aquarium,but then these stupid robot fish started chasing me!" Karla said.

"At least nothing zoomed into your soul!" Lacey said.

Back Lacey's pov

"Hey am I the ONLY one who had an awesome time?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like it." I said dusting myself off.

"Well we should be getting home. Before it turns dark." Sonic said as we went to find the elevator.

"What is it with you and the dark?" I ask.

Yeah,Sonic would tend to act kinda strange at some nights. Sometimes he'd hide in his room till morning. Yet on other nights,he's just fine. =/

"Eh...it's not really the dark that I'm concerned about." Sonic said.

"Ooh! I hear that tonight's suppose to be a full moon!" Karla said happily.

"Cool." I say as we reach the elevator. '...oh crud.' o-o'

"Well come on lets go Lacey." Karla said tugging on my arm.

"No way. You can't make me!" I say as I tug back. "It has scary fast motions!"

Just then I was whacked by the shovel yet again. I later on woke up on the couch of Tails' living room. It was kinda getting late.

"Ow..." I mumble as I rub the back of my head. "Guess they could make me."

"Oh good your awake!" Karla said. "Now you can help me give Bittsy a bath."

"What? No way!" I say "That's YOUR dog!"

"Yeah but I need help holding him down. He doesn't really like baths."

I look at Bittsy who's sleeping on the rug.

"Hmmm..no." I simply say as I pull out my Dsi.

"Fine then! I'll just get Knuckles to help me out!"

"No you wont." Knuckles growled from the kitchen.

"I'll give you 30 dollars." She said.

"Hm! Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Come on please!"

"No."

"Fine! I'll bath the dog myself." Karla said as she grabbed the Pomeranian and stomped off to the bathroom.

I then remembered what I found out that morning. Rushing over to Shadow's room,I whack on his door waiting for him to answer.

"Hey Shaaadooow!" I loudly say.

No answer. =l

"He's in the garage." I hear Knuckles say.

I then run to the garage door and rush in,I immediately see Shadow working on his motorcycle. His back is facing me.

Yeah,GUN was actually kind enough to replace his old motorcycle. =)

"Hey Shadow the ultimate artificial lifeform!" I cheerfully say.

I see him stop his working briefly before asking "Hm...what's with the long intro?"

"Oh it's nothing really. Its just that I thought you should maybe know..that your not the only one."

Ha! I bet I got his attention now! =D

"The only what?" He asks as he continues working on his motorcycle.

"...You know." I said hoping to REALLY grab his attention.

There was a long silence before he stopped his working again,then...he did something TOTALLY unexpected. He started to lightly chuckle. Just when I was about to walk up to him,time seemed to have slowed down. For me that is. He then ends up behind me in a flash and trips me by kicking my feet. I fall to the ground as time seemed to have come back to me. I look up to see Shadow looking down at me with a smug smile.

"Heh heh heh. You? An ultimate lifeform?...I don't see it."

"You don't know that!" I say getting up.

"Hm! Look at you. You can't even defend yourself." He said.

"Grr,ok fine! I'm an artificial lifeform. Like you." I say.

"Now that's much more believable."

"Yeah." I say.

He then goes back to his motorcycle.

"Sooo...wanna hangout?" I ask happily now that he too knew what I was.

"...Look,just because we're kinda the same,doesn't mean I'm gonna be your buddy." He says without looking towards me.

Ow! It burns so much! X::O

"Aw come on. Pleeease." I beg.

"Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Nope."

"What will it take to get rid of you?"

"How bout we go for a ride on your motorcycle?"

"How bout 5 dollars?"

"Sold!" I say as he gives me the money.

I walk out the garage and into the living room. "Sucker." I snicker.

I then go find Karla to brag to,turns out she was now drying Bittsy.

"Hey! Guess who just got MONEY." I said as I held out the 5 dollar bill.

"Dang it! You stole Knuckles' money...I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" She said pouting.

"No,it's Shadow's." I say happily.

"...I'm really gonna miss you Lacey." She said thinking I stole it.

"What? No,he gave it to me. So I would leave. Isn't that cool!"

"...yeah. Awesome." She says trying not to laugh.

Just then,the whole house shakes as a loud boom was heard from Knuckles' room.

"KARLA!" We hear him roar.

"What did you do!" I asked concerned.

"Uhh..Hear!" She says throwing me a small bag. "I didn't do it!" She ran outside.

Then Knuckles pounds his door down as purple smoke came out,he's also purple.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"Nah ah ah,a good friend NEVER rats a friend out." I say.

"5 dollars." He says holding out a bill.

"She went that way." I say pointing at Shadow's room.

"You can't hide from me!" He yells as he runs into the room.

I hurry and run into the garage.

"Shadow!" I say.

"What now?" He asks.

"It's Knuckles! He's gone crazy! He ran into your room in a violent fashion!"

"What!" He says looking ticked.

"I know right!

"He dares enter MY room?" He then rushes over to his room with a charging chaos spear. "Your gonna get it now echidna!"

Karla then sneaks back inside. "Is he gone?"

"Sorta,he's currently in battle with an ANGRY Shadow." I say.

"Oh good. By the time they're through,he'll be too dazed to remember why he was mad at me."

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"Hid a bomb filled with purple dye in his room." She simply said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Cause purple's awesome. Duh."

We then hear both Knuckles and Shadow yell as they fought in the room. Along with some furniture falling over.

"You think we should be concerned?" I ask.

"Yes! There's a cake in the fridge and we haven't eaten it all yet! Of course we should be concerned!"

"Wow your right! Lets go!"

While we were walking up to the kitchen,we heard breaking glass on the other side,along with a low toned "Nooo!"

We rush in to see the table immediately flipped over to it's side,hiding something..or someone.

"Uh...hello?" I say.

"Uh..h-hey Lacey." The low voice said,funny it kinda sounded like Sonic. "We're out of chilly dogs again."

Wait a minute! It IS Sonic. =o

"Eh,you ok?" Karla asks.

"Um y-yeah. Just fine." He says back.

"Then why are you hiding behind the table?" I ask.

"Um..." He then starts to pull the table with him as he makes it to the back door. "I'm going for a run." Then just like that,he leaps out the door and is gone.

We hurry and run to the door,but it's too late. He was long gone. We notice the table's legs were clawed up with HUGE claw marks.

"Freak." We simply say.

"Now on with the cake!" Karla cheers.

"But wait! Tails wont let us eat it this late if he catches us." I point out.

"Hmm your right...lets eat it in your room!"

"Ok!"

We rush up to my room with forks and a knife. It was only a matter of minutes before it was all gone. Sad really,it was so good. Karla later on goes to her couch for bed,Knuckles went to bed with a HUGE ice pack,Sonic never came home,Tails pulled an all nighter looking up research,and Shadow went to bed feeling like a king by the looks of it.

Yeah I'd say this day was quite calm compared to the rest,plus YAY! I found out more about myself! XD How cool is that? Well that's all I have to say for this time. But hey the fun isn't over yet,now is it? Just wait till you hear about my date with Sonic.

* * *

><p>7-27-12<p>

Ha! Don't worry it's not what you think! There is nothing going on between them. You'd have to hear the story to get it. Which will be here soon...when I get around to it.

Cool fact:

I once saved Karla(blueraven93) from being hit by a car. So all you fans out there are lucky she has a friend like me! Oh yeah! Invisible hero here! XD (Reason why I say that is cause no one really saw that,just the person in the car who didn't even slow down not once.)

_Oh and also if you never noticed,you can decide which next story comes next if you vote on my story poll,the only one to vote was blueraven93. Just saying...1 vote doesn't exactly seem fair,ya know? =)_


	9. Chapter 9 Disaster date

Chapter 9

Normal Pov

Out in the open space of the town border were two blurs,racing to see who would be victorious. One blue and one green blur were neck at neck about to pass the finish line,both were quite determined. But to the green blur's dismay,it was the blue one that won this time. The two blurs stopped their movement to show that they were Sonic and Jet on their extreme gear.

"Ha! I win again!" Mocked Sonic while Jet grumbled.

The two had been racing for about an hour already,each time one would win,so would the other.

"Yeah yeah,whatever." Jet annoyingly said while jumping off his extreme gear.

"Rematch?" Sonic smugly asked.

"No thanks." Jet said turning away. "I gotta go."

"Ha! What's the matter? Afraid you'll lose again?" Sonic mocked.

"No." Jet sternly said. "It's just that I have a date to get to. Nothing you'd understand."

"Me? Are you kidding? You're talking to the fastest thing alive here! Of course I know what dates are like! In fact,I got a girl! Yeah! She'll have dates with me anyday,everyday." Sonic said.

"Is that so?" Jet said. "Well then how bout we make this a double date…unless you're lying."

"Ok then,deal!" Sonic said without thinking.

"We'll be at the Fancy Ring's restaurant in about an hour,don't keep us waiting." Jet said while hopping on his extreme gear.

"See you there!" Sonic said right before zooming off home to Tails' house.

It wasn't till later that Sonic skidded to a halt when he realized what he had just done. "Wait a minute,I don't have a date!"

Lacey's Pov

Me and Karla were playing Just Dance 3 on the Xbox Kinect,I was doing great!

"Lacey!" Karla yelled while shoving me. "You're cheating!"

"How can I cheat? This is a freaking Kinect!" I said while spinning.

"You just are!" She yelled.

Heh heh,so over the months I kinda learned that I'm good at cheating on videogames,but that don't mean anything. Right? I mean there's no way to cheat on Kinect…is there?

"It's not my fault that you have trouble being detected by the Kinect." I said.

It was true,for some reason,it just NEVER detected her just right. But she was the only one with that problem,so it was good.

"Stupid Kinect! I thought it was suppose to be smart technology! Yet it's not smart enough to see a pretty obvious purple and black ferret! I'm standing right in front of it,god d***it!"

"Shut up already!" Growled Knuckles on the couch while popping his neck in what looked to be a painful manner.

"She started it!" We said in unison while pointing at each other.

"Enough!" He growled again. "I swear,you two don't even act like you're fourteen!"

"Well actually I'm fifteen,I just lo-"

"Just hush! For once can there be peace and quiet? Can I sleep for just a few minutes at least?" Knuckles said,interrupting me.

Well how rude is that? I seriously think something's not right here. I mean sure I tend to provoke others just by my mere presents,but still.

"Well I can knock you out,if that'll help you sleep." Karla sweetly said while holding her shovel behind her back.

"No thanks." He growled right before leaving the living room.

Just when we were about to play another dance on the game,Sonic burst through the door saying "I need a date!"

"*gasp!* Good job Sonic! You also need a house,a car,a better lifestyle,and a-"

"Sonic? What's with all the noise?" Tails interrupted Karla as he rushed into the living room.

Sonic then explained how he had a few races with…a 'jet'? And how the two made a deal about some double date or something like that. I didn't quite get why he would be making deals with a jet though,but whatever I guess. He lives a pretty weird life by the looks of it.

"And that's why I really need a date!" Sonic said.

"Well what about Sally?" Tails asked.

"She can't,she's doing some royal thing or whatever." Sonic said.

"Well what about that one pink hedgehog? She seemed interested in you." I suggested while having a flashback of her dragging a passed out Sonic out the door.

"No! Are you insane! The moment I call her,she'll be making wedding plans and thinking up more names for 'our future babies'! Amy is NOT an option!" He said slightly shivering at the thought.

"Well don't you have like fan girls or something? You could just randomly pick one of them." Karla said.

"Hm…that might be just as risky as calling Amy." Sonic pondered while tapping his foot.

"I wouldn't advise it Sonic." Tails informed. "Fan girls tend to be kind of high strung. I mean could you imagine Lacey going out with Shadow for only a few minutes? It'd be chaos!"

"Hey!" I say.

"Hm…your right. I need to find someone who isn't too crazy for me,someone who could at least act the part of a date,…hm. What girl do I know don't like me?" Sonic said while his eyes trailed down to me and Karla on the couch.

He suddenly had a look that said 'Oh god,why me?'

"…Hey Karla-"

"Keep talking and see what happens." Karla interrupted him while holding her shove above his head.

"*sigh*…ok then…Lacey?" He says to me.

I look up and see that he has a look of regret…I don't blame him.

"Will you go out with me,just for one night?" He asked.

"Nope." I simply replied.

"Excellent,I'll get dressed and-wait,what?"

"I said no." I reply.

"Come on! I really need some help here. Just think,there's tons of fan girls who would die to be in your shoes right now." Sonic said.

"Is that so? Well…I'm not them."

"Ten dollars." He said holding up a ten dollar bill to me.

"Don't get me wrong,your not bad looking and all,but blue just isn't my color." I say.

"Fifty dollars." He said now holding more money.

"Sold." I said snatching the money from his hands before he could even think about changing his mind.

"Ok,now this is kind of a fancy restaurant we're going to. So you'll need to dress more uhh…decent." He said looking down at me.

Ok so besides the fact of my muddy shoes,ripped up shorts,stained shirt,and frizzy hair,I looked great!

"Ooh! Let me help! I can make her look totally decent!" Karla said.

"Wait,what?" I said right before she pulled out a bag from under the couch and dragged me to my room.

"Ok Lacey,let's make you decent." She said while pulling out some weird beauty products from the bag.

"Ehh…how do these 'date' things work exactly?" I ask.

"Well first lets dress you up more fancy." Karla said while opening my closet door only to find nothing. "Wow…Lacey you seriously have NOTHING in here. Are those clothes you're wearing now the ONLY clothes you have?"

"Well,yeah. It's not like I go shopping like you do." I say.

"Lacey,what were you spending your money on when we'd go to the mall?" Karla asked now surprised.

"Games,what else?" I said referring to my dresser covered with all sorts of games.

"Wow,well wait here." She said right before rushing out and came back.

In her hands she was holding a backpack. "Ok I got a few outfits in here. Let's see what'll look best on you."

She then pulled out some dresses along with some dress shoes.

"Uhh Karla,since when do you wear dresses? Why do you even have dresses?" I ask.

"Because their pretty!" She said. "It took awhile to steal-I mean find the money to get these."

"You know most teens get a job to earn money." I say.

"Oh like you have room to talk."

"Hm!"

"Well anyways try these dresses on." She said handing me some.

I take one look at them and for some reason,I just didn't like them. "No." I said crossing my arms.

"Very well." Karla said walking towards me.

MANY SCREAMING,YELLING,AND FIGHTING LATER

"That one! That one is perfect!" Karla said with her hands clasped together.

This was the fifth dress she forced upon me.

"But…I don't like it!" I whined.

"Well you have to look fancy. So you have no choice." She simply said.

I was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went to my knees. It had a few sparkles on it too. I also had on silver high heels,which I had a hard time walking in. Turns out I suck at walking in heels. But Karla insisted that I dress this way.

"Now for the makeup!" Karla cheered.

'Oh please no.'

It was awful,the eyeliner made my eyes water,the eye shadow looked weird,and it just wasn't fun. It's safe to say that makeup isn't my style,it never was and never will.

Then came the hair,that was scary,she used some hot thingy to make my hair curly.

"Karla,are you done yet? I'm starving." I say as she puts hairspray in my hair. "*Cough!*"

"Well hold still and you can go eat at your date." She said. "There now look in the mirror."

I got up to look and wow…I looked stupid!

"What the heck Karla?"

I looked like a princess times two!

"You're welcome. Now go!" She said now pushing me out the door and down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for us. Sonic had on a simple red bowtie. And…looking up at him all decent and dressed up,all clean and nice…I couldn't help but smirk,realizing 'Wow…that is one HUGE piece of food between his teeth.'

"You ready?" Sonic asked,voice full of dread.

"Yeah." I said as we both headed for the door.

"Wait!" We heard Knuckles yell.

We turn around only to be caught by a camera flash.

"That's a keeper!" He said laughing while looking at the camera he was holding.

"Haha,you really know how to pick them Faker." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sonic said right before yanking me out the door while slamming it. However that didn't block out the laughing. "*sigh* Ok so Tails said we could use his car for the date so hop in." He said while getting in the car.

I simply looked at him before saying "No,I only date guys who open doors for me." I said referring to the car.

With an irritated sigh,he got out the car and grabbed me by the waist,lifting me up.

"Hey! Watch your hands!" I said hitting my fist on his head,only to get quills stuck in my fist. "Ow!"

He then walked over to the car still holding me and simply threw me inside through the window right before getting in the car himself. Thank goodness the window was open.

"Oh here you go." He said handing me some flowers.

"What are these for?" I asked while sniffing them.

"Well we gotta make this date seem real so I figured flowers would help."

"Oh ok." I said.

It didn't take long till we got to the restaurant,it was pretty cool looking. Quite fancy indeed. As we got out the car we walked up to a bird couple. One green hawk and one purple swallow.

"Huh,you actually made it hedgehog?" The green hawk said to Sonic.

He then turned to me. "And I see you have a date too."

"Well yeah." Sonic said. "It's not like I was lying or anything. This is my girl Lacey." He said introducing me.

I was chewing on the flowers he gave me when he was introducing me…they smelled way better than what they tasted like.

"*Gag!* *Spit!* *Gag!*…uhh h-hey." I said turning to them with a smile.

Wow...how embarrassing is that? I should have saved some for everyone! Oh well this was my first date. Plus nothing I do ever goes right anyway.

"...Uh hey. I'm Jet the hawk and this is Wave the swallow." The green hawk said to me.

Funny,they acted as if I did something wrong.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get to our tables already." Sonic said right before we walked into the restaurant.

The inside of the place was even more cool looking. I felt as if I was in a whole different world! The floors were super shinny,every table was covered with a table cloth,AND...everyone was actually eating with silverware! Well really most people do eat with silverware,but I don't...bad things happen when I do. Oh and another cool thing about the place was that there was a fish tank in the center of the restaurant.

The four of us sat at a table next to a window,the table had a nice table cloth and a single lit candle stick in the center. It was awesme looking!

Jet pulls out a seat for Wave and pushes the seat in once she sat in it. Seeing this,Sonic yanks out a seat for me,but ended up hitting my ankle.

"Ow! You moron!" I yell holding my ankle while hopping up and down. "I swear I will kick you're-!" Just then I remembered that we were suppose to act as if we actually liked each other. "...Uhhh I mean...w-watch what you're doing...sweety!" I said while holding onto his shoulder for support.

Man! This bites!

"...Uhh,sorry...deary." Sonic said while letting me get my own seat.

The waiter then came over and took our drink orders and moments later gave us the dishes we ordered. Jet and Wave shared a lobster,Sonic got a steak,and I got some chicken. Things were going out ok,till Jet started asking some questions.

"So how did you two meet?" Jet asked.

Aw crud,we did not think of that…oops.

"Uhhh well glad you asked that…" Sonic said while trying to think up a quick and easy story. "I was walking at the beach wh-"

"When he all of a sudden saw me in grave danger,and came to the rescue! It was love at first sight!" I said,finishing his sentence. I figured him being the hero and all,he'd be cool with the whole save the damsel in distress idea.

But no,instead he simply turned his head towards me with an annoyed expression…hey,I tried,ok?

"What did he rescue you from?" Wave asked.

"Oh nothing really,just a-"

"A shark!" I say,finishing Sonic's sentence again.

"Oh really now?" Asked Jet.

"Yeah!" I say.

"…uhh y-yeah…that's what happened." Sonic said while looking away.

"Funny.." Jet said. "Last I checked,you were terrified of water. Heck you don't even swim!"

"Uhh…well you see-"

"Love can make you do crazy things and get over your fears." I simply blurted out.

"Yeah,that's what happened." Sonic said. "Her…beauty,was just so intense I just leaped into the rescue without thinking twice. Before I knew it,we were safely on shore and I had a new girlfriend."

"Yep." I say as cheerfully as possible.

"Hm,well that's an interesting way to meet." Wave said.

"Sure is,hey enough about us. Tell us about what you two have been doing. Any new adventures,stories,how's life treating you?" Sonic asked.

Now it was their time to talk. By the sounds of it,these two have a lot of experience when it comes to dealing with extreme gear. Lucky them,I find extreme gear quite entertaining.

While they were talking,I was eating the chicken on my plate. Funny…the chicken seemed kinda spicy,but I just ignored it and kept on eating. Then I noticed the more I ate,the more my mouth burned. Just then,I couldn't take it,the burning had intensified tremendously. Turns out the chicken was suppose to be hot,but I didn't know this at the time,I just picked the food that looked the best to me. I dropped my fork and began breathing in through my mouth,trying to calm the intense burning sensation.

Sonic notice this and asked "Hey what's up?"

"H-hot." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"HOT!" I yelled right before throwing my head back with my mouth wide open and gulped down all my soda…that didn't work.

"What are you doing?" Sonic said. "Soda makes it worse!"

…Oh how right he was.

"HOT! HOT!" I yelled,jumping on my seat.

Jet and Wave just looked at me with shocked expressions,while Sonic just turned and face palmed himself. But who cares,right? My freaking mouth was on fire! So I pounce off the seat and looked for ANY drink that could possibly calm my fire mouth. But no,every cup I ran to just HAD to be freaking empty! While I was running around,I ran into the fish tank. Too blazed to even notice my better judgment,I get up and dip my head into the fish tank. The water immediately cooling off my fire mouth.

"Lacey!" I hear Sonic's muffled voice say as he ran up to me.

He pulls me out of the fish tank,and takes me back to the table. Jet looked like he was holding back a laugh,while Wave just had a mocking smirk on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Asked a waiter who noticed my outburst.

"Yeah,just a little situation. It won't happen again." Sonic said while patting my back with a forced smile.

When the waiter left,we all looked at each other,no one said anything. It was beginning to get uncomfortable. Just when I was about to speak,I accidently coughed up a fish…it landed in Wave's drink.

…My bad. See what I mean? It's like I was meant to screw things up. That's so unfair!

"Well,look at the time,it's about time we go now." Jet said while they both got up to leave.

"Yeah I figured." Sonic said. "Well bye now,see you whenever." He sorta rushed,practically shooing them away.

We left the place as soon as they left.

"Well I guess this was it then." Sonic mumbled while we got to the car. "You owe me big. Next time,I'm going to look for Mina."

"Who?" I asked.

"She's a singer,she's been gone on tour."

"Oh." I say. "…Hey! Me owe you big? Look it wasn't that bad."

"You went dunking in the fish tank!"

"…It's not like I wanted to."

"Whatever,you need to stop taking things to the extreme. You tend to overdo things,and it gets pretty annoying." He said.

"I'm sorry! Ok? Sheesh! Leave me alone." I said while turning my head to the window,away from him. I noticed it started to rain.

On our way back home,the car ended up getting stuck in some muddy puddle. Sonic kept pressing on the gas,but it was hopeless,we weren't going anywhere.

"*Sigh*…ok Lacey,even though I have a feeling I'll later on regret this,I need you to do me a favor." Sonic said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Ok,what I'm going to do is get out and push the car,while you push on the gas. But do it VERY carefully,and I do mean CAREFULLY." Sonic said right before getting out the car.

"Ok then." I mumble while climbing over to the driver's side.

I did as told,but we still weren't going anywhere. Although it was kinda funny watching Sonic get all muddy as I pushed the gas. I then literally slammed on the gas pedal,only to move forward right before violently slipping back. The back of my head forcefully slammed into the head piece of the seat. I see a very muddy Sonic rush over to the car door,yanking it open.

"Lacey! What the heck was that?" He said in an almost angry voice. "You nearly ran me over!"

"It's not like I planned for that! I don't know how to drive. Leave me alone!" I say with my nose up in the air.

"*sigh!* Ok new idea,I press on the gas,and you can get out and push." Sonic said while getting in the car,making me get out.

"Me? But why?" I asked,now outside getting covered in the rain.

"Because I won't kill anyone with this car,unlike you. Now go."

Growling,I go to the back of the car and began to try to push the car forward,while Sonic pressed on the gas. Now it was my turn to get muddy.

"Aurgh! This sucks!" I yelled,now leaning on the car.

That was a mistake,when I was pushing and leaning on the car,I didn't notice how my stupid dress got caught on it. So when the car finally moved forward and out of the puddle,my dress went with it,leaving me behind.

"Ok,we're out!" Sonic said sticking his head out the window. "…ehh,my bad?" He said when he saw me trying to yank the stupid dress free from the car.

Once I finally got it back,I stomped over to the car,and back into the passenger's seat. I was a mess.

"Heh heh,I'm suddenly feeling better already." Sonic taunted.

"Shut up and drive." I said.

Hehe,I quoted a song.

Sonic just kept snickering while we made our way back home. As much as I hated the dress,Sonic insisted that I keep it on. He said that it was proper,or something like that. Stupid rules.

When we finally made it back home,it was already getting late.

"Hey Sonic,can you carry me to the door?" I sweetly asked.

"I sure can." Sonic said while walking past me,as if I never said anything.

"Well?" I ask still waiting.

"I could carry you if I wanted to,but I don't. So you'll just have to walk to the door like every other person would."

With a huff,I follow close behind him into the house.

When we walked in,we saw Knuckles and Karla fighting for the Tv remote.

"I had it first!" Yelled Karla while trying to yank the remote from Knuckles' stronghold grip.

"Says you!" He said while forcefully yanking the remote,making Karla fall to the floor,still not letting go of the remote. "If you don't let go,I will seriously drag you around the carpet till the carpet burns make you let go!"

"Bring it on!" She challenged.

When Sonic closed the door,they heard this and looked our way. One look at us and they both began laughing. Karla was laughing the hardest,Knuckles' was more like a loud snicker.

"Wow,Lacey. You two are a mess." Karla giggled. "Is that a twig in your hair?"

I reached into my hair,searching for the unknown twig and sure enough,there was in fact a twig in my hair.

"Man,what happened?" Asked Knuckles.

"The car got stuck,so we took turns trying to get it out." Sonic said. "As you can see by the mud."

"Haha! Lacey! Is your dress on BACKWARDS?" Karla asked while pointing at me.

I look down and notice the dress tag is at my chest. Hm…I seriously did not mean to do that. Now I feel stupid.

"Uhhh…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "I was just-"

"What were you doing?" She asked in an overly excited tone.

"It was the car's fault!" I said right before stomping up the steps and into my room.

…yeah,that night wasn't so fun. I felt like a complete idiot. Since when do I EVER care about what I do or what others think? Things are a little different now,it's as if I could actually feel the emotion 'shame'. Like true,real,actual shame. Strange.

* * *

><p>10-19-12<p>

Well that's all for now, Also ouch! Over the past few months I found a website called 'Project A.F.T.E.R.'. It's pretty much a fanfic mockery where they copy and paste stories on their page,only to leave...quite hurtful comments. And guess who was hosted on there...that's right,ME! Yay! So awesome! (sarcasm).

*sigh* I don't really mind my stories or characters being mocked,(Heh heh,I mean come on some of it was funny.)but when real people behind the stories are mocked,it goes a little too far. Like when the hater would occasionally bring up the fact that I flunked 8th grade,and that it was a miracle I even made it to high school. Aw come on! They don't know what happened,not to sound like I'm in denial or anything,but the math teacher at the time was a quack,and I was a summer baby,so there was no harm in me flunking apparently(still think that was unfair,but oh well). Also the hater was assuming certain things about me just because I'm from Texas. JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE LIVE IN TEXAS,DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE ALL HILLBILLIES!(Plus I originally came from California.). Psh! The hater even accused me of not knowing how snow falls. Aheh,I don't know where they live but the part of Texas I live in,our snow SUCKS,it barley even snows,and if it does,it's freaking weird! One minute,it's barley snowing,the next,it's snowing like crazy. They were pretty much saying me and my friend(Karla)were stupid and mental...yeah. It just doesn't seem right. And I wasn't the only fanfic victim on that site.(I'd say names,but there were just too many fanfic victims to number.) O-o There were so many burns on there,I was able to make my few fans cookies.

*holds up platter of cookies* Who wants cookies? 8)

**Breaking News**

Oh! And also before I forget,for the next chapter expect yet another visiting OC,known as _**Jhony the Wolf**_. The owner of this OC is _**TammyHybrid21.**_

**Funny fact**

If you never had noticed or paid attention,Bittsy was originally a girl,but is now a boy. This little oopsys was caused by _**blueraven93**_ not making up her mind at first,in the end she settled with Bittsy being a boy. I didn't feel like going back and changing everything,so I just simply made it a boy. Yep =)

**Yet another fact**

I forgot to tell you guys this,and I feel terrible for even forgetting to tell you this. Jake and Eddie,the two hedgehogs,those two OC's proudfully belong to _**ShadowOfHeart**_


	10. Chapter 10 Camping buddies!

Chapter 10

"Ok everyone! Good news,we're all going camping!" Sonic said while me and Karla were playing an interesting bored game known as Candy Land on the coffee table in the living room.

I totally rocked that game! Karla had been losing the whole time…well except for earlier when she broke my game piece and said I died which means I lost. Yeah...that game has some interesting loopholes.

"Why is that?" Karla asked while picking up a card.

"Because I thought it would be pretty fun to just do some normal fun stuff. I mean since Eggman hasn't done anything yet,we should just take advantage of this time. You know?" He said with a smile.

I've heard of camping at the time,but just never quite understood it's purpose. I mean by the sounds of it,it's just when you go sleep outside,right?

"Ugh! I hate camping,it's just so annoying,and icky,and just bla." Karla said while frowning at her game card.

"Come on,I'm only trying to do something nice here." Sonic said.

"Which is?" Karla asked as she moved her game piece to the very back.

"Get you two out more. I mean look at you two. One is always leading trouble in the house out of sheer boredom,yes I'm talking about you Karla. And the other is so ignorant about the world around her she thought the sink drain was a mythical portal." He said looking our way.

"Hey!" I said in defense. "I dropped just about three marbles down there,and they never came back!"

"…Yep you're going camping for sure. In fact,you BOTH need to get out more."

"Um excuse me! Let's not forget that I'm currently trying not to get recognized by anyone! I am a runaway after all." Karla said.

"Uh yeah no offence,but um wouldn't that search party still be going on if anyone was still looking for you?" Sonic asked. "Also didn't you fly here somehow? I doubt anyone here that far away from your home would ever even know you're a runaway."

"…Y-yeah,well you don't know that! Can't be too careful,you know." Karla said crossing her arms.

"Since when do you ever care-hey wait a minute! Now you're just making up excuses." Sonic said tapping his foot.

"Hey you do seem to be making up excuses Karla." I said noticing. "What's the big deal? You never seemed to have a problem with the outdoors before."

"Ugh! Fine…I'll say it. But only to Lacey." She said while cupping her hands over my ears. "Toads." She whispered.

"What?" I asked as she uncupped her hands and backed away. "What does 'that' have to do with anything?"

"Their gross! I hate those things! Along with clowns,but that's a whole different story. Anyways,no! No way am I going to go out camping and find those things! Ick!" She said shuddering while Sonic gave her a confused look.

"Well uhh-hey! Why don't you just bring your mentally damaged dog with you? I'm sure Bittsy will protect you from..uhh…whatever it is you don't like." Sonic said.

"Hm…Ok then!" Karla said in a cheerful tone.

"Great! Also,Tails will be going too. He wanted to do some research on some of the outdoor stuff."

"So it's just the four of us then?" I asked.

"Yeah,unless Knuckles wants to come too." Sonic said.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?"

"And what about Shadow?"

"Shadow? You really think we could somehow drag him out camping with us?" He asked while holding back some laughs.

"Well,I uh just thought that maybe he might…heh yeah you've got a point. Never mind scratch that idea."

"Ok,then it's settled. We're going camping today,so pack your things."

"Ok." We said.

When Sonic left to his room,I turned to Karla and said. "I win." I had still been playing while she had stopped.

"Hm! So what? Go pack." She said while digging for her things under the couch cushions.

"Uhhh,what do I pack exactly?" I asked.

"Stuff that you need,like clothes and whatnot."

"Oh ok then." I said right before dashing up the steps to my room.

I get a backpack from under my bed and began to look for things to pack. Yeah I don't know why,but Tails got me and Karla some backpacks for some reason. I would have asked why,but I just didn't care too much to even ponder over it. Then again this is me we're talking about,I hardly ponder about anything in case you haven't noticed. It's a surprise I even use the word 'ponder' now! Yeah another thing Tails got me was a few books of words,apparently my choice of words and speech was improper to the extreme….whoops,getting off topic here.

I look into my closet and see nothing. Oh yeah,I only have the clothes I'm currently wearing. Totally forgot about that. So I go to my dresser to get a pair of PJs,but only to find that I had just about everthing but PJs in there. I don't sleep in PJs,I just sleep in..well..nothing really. Maybe some socks sometimes,but that's just about it. What? It's not like I'm doing anything wrong.

"Well then…" I said as I just packed a pillow,hairbrush,my Dsi,some videogames,blankey,and a bag of cookies I found under my bed.

Yep,as you can see,I was ready to go! When I reach the bottom of the steps into the living room,I see that Karla and Bittsy,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and even Shadow were all packed with their things.

"You ready to go?" Asked Sonic.

"Yep!" I say,happy to see that Shadow was going with us. "Hey Shadow,are you actually going to camp with us?" I asked in a cheerful tone.

"Hm! Real funny. No,I've gotten an assignment from G.U.N." He simply said,with hardly any emotion.

"Oh.." I reply in disappointment.

"Yeah,apparently there's been reports of some werewolf beast thing running around. It was last seen in the woods somewhere,so now I just have to investigate a bit and just pretty much see what's going on,and give a full report. Just to keep the citizens quiet."

"…well have fun with that!" I say cheerfully trying to cheer him up with no success.

"Well if everyone's ready,gather around Shadow so that way he can send us to the woods." Tails said right before we all gathered around him.

In a matter of dizzy seconds,we were at the border of the woods.

"Gee Shadow,you couldn't send us IN the woods?" Sonic asked.

"I can only go to places I know,and the border of the woods is all I know at the moment. You're lucky I even bothered to bring you guys this close." Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Well it doesn't really matter,this is ok. We can easily find a camp spot all on our own. Thank you Shadow,good luck on your assignment." Tails said while he and Sonic led the rest of us in the woods,while Shadow took a different rout in the woods.

It didn't take long for us to find a steady camping spot,Sonic was able to dash ahead of us and find us one nearby a lake. Then came the really fun part,that's right…setting up tents! Tails and Sonic made it look easy! But it's not! Not easy at all! Tails only brought four tents so it was decided that me and Karla share one,apparently Knuckles wanted his own tent too. We had a hard time setting it up. Karla didn't feel like reading the instructions,so she just tossed the booklet to the side and tried to go by what the picture on the box looked like. Yep…that so did not go well at all. Then it was my turn to try to set it up,and we can all just guess how fabulously that went. Yes,I'm being sarcastic with you guys,you can count on that.

"It looks…weird." Karla said with her head tilted.

"You look weird." I said back.

"No guys,you did it wrong. Here,this is how you do it." Tails said while setting up our tent.

In a matter of minutes,our tent was all set and ready,Bittsy was quick to take shelter in it.

"Thanks Tails!" I say while he walks back to his tent.

"No problem." He said back.

"Hey Karla.." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go fishing!"

"Ugh! I hate fishing!" She said. "Why do you even want to fish? You've never done it before!"

"Exactly! I want to try it out,also I saw Tails unpack fishing rods so may as well try them,right?" I said with a smile.

"…Fine." Karla grumbled.

"Yay!"

We go and gather the fishing rods and go to the nearby lake. Our bait was corn in a can,I guess it doesn't take much to impress a fish,right? Hm! Wrong! We were sitting there forever,and not ONE bite! Well not for me anyways,Karla on the other hand kept getting tons of bites. Although it wasn't fish at all. She kept getting turtles,and this one turtle tried to snap at her when she tried to get it off the line. Oh! And a frog too,that was random.

"AHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" She shrieked while swinging her fishing rod around,trying to fling the frog away. "Bittsy!"

"Ehh..Karla." I said.

"WHAT?!"

"That's not a toad." I stated.

Frustrated,she simply tossed the rod to the side and sat down. Don't worry though,the frog did get free.

"Are we done yet?" She asked,ready to leave.

"No!" I said. "Not till I catch my first fish!"

Just then Sonic and Knuckles came over.

"Hey how's it going?" Asked Sonic.

"Good." I said.

"Ehh." Karla replied.

"Well let's see what kind of fish I get." Knuckles says while grabbing the fishing rod that Karla tossed.

"Heh! Good luck." Karla taunted.

After awhile of waiting,I dozed off,only to be awakened by a tugging from my line. "Hey!" I yelled. "I think I got one!"

"Well reel it in!" Sonic said.

When I reeled in my first fish,I was so happy. It didn't take long till it surfaced the water. And then-

"Ahhhhh!" Shrieked Karla. "Go away ugly fish! Go away!"

"Wait!" Knuckles said while we got it on land. "Keep it right there. That's our dinner!"

"Ahhh! Gross!" Karla said while spinning around,her tail knocking the fish back into the water in the process…yeah that fish is gone.

"…well,try again?" Sonic asked while handing me back the fishing rod.

"I got one!" Yelled Knuckles while reeling in his line.

"…Nah." I say while walking away.

"You're done now?" Asked Karla.

"Yep."

"Finally,lets go back to our tent." She said while skipping to the tent.

We did nothing but text on our phones,which wasn't much fun since we were texting each other. Then Karla just got her MP3 player and rested on her pillow while listening to it. Bittsy joined her. Bored,I decided to do some exploring of my own. So I stepped out of the tent and off I went.

…Yep you guessed right,I got lost. And all I had was my bag of cookies,and my phone with zero bars. Before I knew it,it was already getting kinda dark…and a little creepy.

"Hello?" I called out,hoping that maybe Sonic or even Shadow were near by,but I got no answer.

As I walked forward I heard a 'whopping' sound behind me,like the wind. But when I turned around,I saw no one. I continued forward,only to hear the same sound,beside me,then behind me. I got kinda frustrated as every time I would turn to the noise,nothing was there. Just when I was about to snap,an apple fell to the ground ahead of me.

"Huh?" I run over to the random apple on the ground. "An apple?" I ask while grabbing it. "Heck yeah,free food!" I bit into it,only to find that it was sour and not ready. "Yuck! No wonder the tree didn't like you" I yell while throwing it behind me.

"*snarl!*" I hear behind me as the apple made contact with something.

That loud snarl made me freeze in my tracks,almost too scared to even dare,I turned to see what was behind me. I see a dark figure with glowing green eyes,and it was getting closer to me.

"Ahh! Stay back!" I yelled while running forward not bothering to look back.

That's when I reached some sort of log bridge thing over some slow passing water. Sure it looked a little old and worn out,but hey there's something chasing me,of course I'll run on it! As soon as I leaped on it,there was a loud sickening cracking sound,and 'Sploosh!' down the water I went as the log broke. And did I ever mention I can't swim? No? Well now you all know.

"AHH! Help! *Blub*" I yelled as I struggled to try to keep my head above the water surface. "*cough!* *cough!* Someone *blub* help! *gag!* please!"

Just as I was about to sink into the water for good,I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me up. When I was dragged to the grass,I rolled to my stomach and gagged up all the water that I had breathed in. "*cough!* *cough!* Thanks…uhh…" I look up and see a red furred wolf with a black underbelly and muzzle area. He also had green eyes and yellow hair in a flame pattern. He wore a blue military uniform with red ridging and gold shoulder cuffs along with black marching boots.

"Jhony,Jhony the Wolf." He said.

I really didn't see that coming. "Jhony? Thanks Jhony! I owe you one! I really-" I then noticed his eyes and the fact that he was a wolf. "Hey! You're the one who was chasing me!" I yelled. "You're the reason I fell in the water!"

"I wasn't chasing you." The red and black wolf stated. "I was following you. There's a difference."

"Well then why were you following me?" I ask now sitting up.

"It's not every day I see others around here,since it's the woods and all."

"Oh…well it's still your fault I fell."

"I didn't tell you to run on that obviously unstable log."

Well…now I feel stupid.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Lacey the ferret."

"Oh nice to meet you." He said. "So…what are you doing out here all alone? You don't seem like much of a late night hiker."

"Late night hiker? No,I'm a camper at the moment." I reply. "I was just trying to get back to my camping spot."

"Oh that makes more sense."

"Yeah…hey,do you think you can lead me back? To the others?"

"Others?" He asked. "You want me to lead you to the others? If I didn't know any better,I'd say you were lost."

"Psh! Ha! L-lost?" I defend. "You think I'M lost? Pff,no way! I was just exploring a bit. That's all."

Hm! No way was I going to let this stranger know that I was actually lost! Otherwise I may look like a total idiot!

"Then why would you want me to lead you back to a camp spot that I don't even know about?" He asked while raising a brow.

"Ummm…well it's just that it's kinda dark and all. And it would be a lot smarter of me to at least have an assistant to accompany me back to my camping spot." I say. "Seems reasonable,right?"

"Hm…I don't know." He said.

"Aw come on why not? You're a wolf,for crying out loud! I'm sure your better at traveling the woods than I am! Plus it's getting sort of hard to see now,and I'm sure you can see in the dark,right?"

Ok so I kinda lied,I can see in the dark too sometimes,I just need to remind myself how I do that. Like that makes any sense!

"Ok then,fine." He said. "I'll help."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I cheer. "And just for that,I'll reward you with one of Bittsy's treats!"

"Uh..who?"

"Bittsy! That's my friend's dog. He's mental." I say with an innocent smile.

"..I think I'll pass on that offer." He said. "Ok then,Lacey,lead the way."

"Follow the lead!" I giggle while skipping aimlessly around the woods,without a clue as to where the heck I was going.

Normal pov

"Lacey?" Karla called while she walked around the woods with a flashlight,and Bittsy. "Laaaaacccceeeeyyy?"

It was only a matter of minutes that Karla had noticed that Lacey was missing. She had been looking for her ever since,with Bittsy as her gide.

"Here,sniff it again!" Karla said while shoving Lacey's hairbrush to his nose.

Bittsy barked again,right before jumping up and leading Karla to a new path. "Oh,we just have to find her Bittsy! We have to!" Karla exclaimed,full of worry.

All alone,she was determined to find her dearest friend…who else was going to pay Karla back her five dollars?

Just then she heard a twig snap,along with some talking just ahead of her and Bittsy. "Huh?"

She runs over to the noise and sees two dark figures coming closer,one of them with glowing green eyes,and the other with dull eyes that weren't noticeable at all. Just when she was about to hide behind a tree,Bittsy lets out a not so mighty bark and charges after them.

"Bittsy wait!" She called,but it was too late. He had already lunged and bit a hold of whatever it was that had the green eyes.

Lacey's pov

"*snicker* So why is your tail pink exactly?" I asked,I had just noticed that after awhile of walking around. "I mean,it doesn't really seem to match the rest of you. Not that it's a bad thing or anything like that. In fact,I think it's kinda pretty,if that makes you feel any better."

"*sigh* I don-ah!" Jhony was interrupted by a small dog biting his face.

Wait a minute...

"Bittsy?" I ask,now confused.

Jhony growled while yanking the small dog off his face. "Hm! So this is the dog you were talking about?"

"Yep,I'm just curious as to how-"

"Lacey!" I hear Karla yell right before she rushes up to us,panting.

"Karla? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing here?"

"I got bored." I simply stated.

"So you just go and get yourself lost?"

"Thanks for understanding." I said while patting her back.

"Wait a minute!" Jhony said. "You mean to tell me that you really were lost?"

"Uhhh…."

"Yep! She sure was." Karla cheered. "But don't worry,I can easily get us back."

"Yeah! When it comes to solving problems,my friend Karla here is the one to count on!" I say with a smile.

After awhile of silence,we both burst out laughing. Jhony looked a little irritated. "Well come on,lets go!" Karla said while taking Bittsy from Jhony.

As we spent the last hour just walking around and laughing at random things,me and Karla that is,we came to a clear dirt path that would make our travel a whole lot easier.

"Oh thank goodness!" I say as I walk at a faster pace.

Just then,while we were just walking forward,a huge fat toad hops onto the middle of the path. Making a loud *ribit* noise in the process.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shrieked Karla right before she leaped onto Jhony's back,yanking his ears like horse ropes.

"What the-"

"Ahhh! Gross! Ugly toad! Ugly!" Karla yelled at the confused and slightly irritated Jhony.

I couldn't help,but snicker at the ridiculous sight. The toad just looked at us with a bored,emotionless expression. While Bittsy just kept on barking at it.

"Hey,get off me!" Jhony said to Karla.

"Toad! Ugly,gross TOAD!" She yelled while kicking his sides and tugging on his ears. "Giddy up! Yah! Move it!" She tugged on Jhony's ears,causing him to lean to the side.

Did I mention we're on a pretty high hill thingy?

"Hey stop that!" He yelled.

Seeing that they were struggling,I went over to them and tried to pull Karla off.

"Karla,you're gonna make him-ah!" I was too late,we all went tumbling down the rough hill. Bittsy too,cause I wrapped my tail around the nearest thing,hoping that it would keep us from falling…Bittsy did not help.

"Ahhhhhh!" We all yelled while tumbling to our death…or at least I thought we were gonna die.

Nope instead we all roughly come to a stop as we hit a tree and fell into a mud puddle. We were all filthy now,but not as filthy as Jhony,he looked like a huge mud monster of some sort,with random leaves and twigs poking out.

"Ugh…did we die yet?" Asked Karla while holding her head.

"No." Jhony sternly said. "Although if you keep acting so foolish,you just may die…or go missing."

"…Are you threatening me?" Asked Karla while holding Bittsy.

"No,its not me that's a threat to you. However there is a threat.." Jhony said as an idea came to his mind.

"What threat?" I ask.

Looking around before saying anything,he said "The Slender man."

"The who?" I asked.

"Him?" Karla said,already knowing who that was.

"Yes,the slender man. You know what he does?"

"…umm pukes and never eats because he's too anorexic and worried about his little body fat?" I guessed.

"No,he likes to steal children."

"So he can feel better?" I ask.

"No,he's a mythical weird skinny guy,that can stretch out his limbs to steal children that dare wonder the woods." Karla stated. "Oh! And he can also hide amongst the trees."

"And then he'll snatch you away,when you least expect it!" Jhony said.

"*gasp!* What does he look like?" I ask.

"No one knows…he has no face!" Jhony said.

"Ahhhh!...Poor guy…he can't ever look in the mirror and see that he should eat more!" I replied.

"*Sigh* No,I'm saying he's going to take you two away!" He said while pointing at us.

"Really? You really think so?" I ask while shuddering.

"Pff! Yeah righ-"

"Yes!" Jhony interrupted Karla.

"He's mythical!" Argued Karla.

"Or is he?" Questioned Jhony. "Many have mysteriously disappeared here."

"*gasp*…if that is so,do you think he'll find us Karla?" I ask. "And also,why does he like to steal children? Where do you think he takes them?"

"I don't know…but we should totally find out!" Karla cheered.

"YEAH!" We say with a high-five.

This caused Jhony to facepalm himself. "Well you've been warned. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Shrugging our shoulders,and dusting off,me and Karla just simply skipped ahead. What a beautiful full moon there was..

Normal pov

After a few hours of research,Tails had finally decided it was time to stop for the day and relax. He was now roasting marshmallows with Knuckles,Sonic had randomly dashed off. He said that his head was hurting,and that he would be right back. As for Karla and Lacey,Tails just assumed that they had already fallen asleep in their tent.

"Hey Knuckles.." Tails said.

"Yeah?" He answered while munching on a marshmallow.

"Was Sonic acting strange a few minutes ago?"

"Hm…I wouldn't worry too much about it. He's a town hero,he can take care of himself." Knuckles said.

"Yeah,I guess you're right." Tails said while blowing out the flame on his marshmallow.

Meanwhile,under a tree far from the campsite was a big blue fuzzy creature holding his head while groaning. That creature was a werehog known as Sonic. "Ugh,not again." He grumbled while rubbing his head in frustration.

Just when he was about to leave elsewhere,an alluring aroma caught his nose. And that aroma was the smell of a big,grilling,meaty steak. Not able to help himself,he got on all fours and began to pursue the prized steak.

Lacey's pov

Finally,after so long,we had finally stumbled upon a campsite! Only it wasn't ours.

"Ok there you go,guess I'll just-"

"Wait!" Me and Karla interrupted Jhony. "This isn't our camp."

Indeed it wasn't our camp,there was only one tent,along with a small BBQ grill. And whatever was on the grill sure smelt GOOD! I run over to the grill and find a big yummy steak.

"Oh yeah!" Just when I was about to take it,a huge blue fuzzy blur pounces over me and onto the grill,leaping off as it took the steak.

"Whoa! What the heck?" I yell.

"Watch out!" Jhony yells right before causing some kind of wind attack to blow away the fuzzy blue beast.

Ok now that was pretty cool,first time I ever saw wind hurt people! But how the heck does a wolf manage that?

Startled,the big blue fuzz thingy dashes off on all fours.

That's when I suddenly saw a bright green flash appear,leaving… "Shadow!" I yell,happy to see him.

He only frowned at me. "Lacey? What are you doing here of all places?"

"Uhhh…."

I see Shadow's eyes look over to Karla and then stop at Jhony. "What the..?"

Due to Jhony being all covered up in that mud and whatnot,he really did look like a monster. "Stand back!" Shadow yelled while charging up a chaos spear.

"Wait Shadow! No!" I yell right before jumping onto him. "Karla run!" I yell as I see her and Jhony take off somewhere else.

"Lacey! What are you doing? Get off me!" Shadow sternly said right before pushing me off his back. "What was that all about?"

"Well I-"

"My food!" He yelled when he noticed his empty grill. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I say. "It was some huge fuzzy thing that took it!"

"Nice try Lacey!" He yelled. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"No really! Look at those claw marks!" I say,pointing at the grass close to the grill.

Shadow looked and examined them. "…The werewolf creature?"

Then before I could say anything,he just chaos controlled someplace else. I run to the direction I saw Karla and Jhony go to.

"Hey guys!" I say when I see them waiting by a tree. "It's all good,he left already."

"Really?" Asked Karla. "That was fast."

"Yep. He's more concerned over who took his food." I say.

"Cool! For a second,I thought-"

"When are we getting to your camp already?" Asked Jhony. "You're taking forever to lead us there Karla."

"Pff! Lead? What makes you think I was leading us anywhere?" Karla asked.

"Wait a minute,I thought you knew where the camp was." Jhony said.

"Nope! Sure don't." Karla simply stated while skipping in a circle,along with me too.

"You mean,we've all been lost this whole time?"

"Exactly." Karla giggled.

"This is pointless!" He yelled. "I just wasted my time on your endless so called adventure!"

"And we cherished every moment of it." I said with an innocent smile.

"That's it! I'm going home." He said while turning to leave.

"Hey wait up!" We said.

"You still need to help-whoa!" I yelled as me and Karla were suddenly grabbed by two long fuzzy stretched out arms.

"Help us!" We yelled right before we were taken into the darkness of the woods.

"Hold on!" We hear Jhony yell.

Wherever we were going,we were getting there at top speeds. I could tell,cause I was beginning to feel that same knot in my gut every time I'm moving too fast.

"Oh my gosh!" Karla said.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Stretchy limbs,kidnaps children,…this must be the slender man! He's real!"

"Oh my gosh,your right!" I said.

Then as we realized the situation we were in,we cheered and gave each other a high-five. "Yes! Now we can find out the unknown!" Karla says.

"Excuse us Mr. slender man sir!" I say. "Where are you taking us? And have you finally decided to eat more? Cause you're not as slender as I've heard to be so!"

"Lacey,it's me! Sonic." We here the strange being say.

We squinted our eyes in the darkness and see a few resemblances of the huge fuzzy creature being Sonic. "Sonic? What happened to you?" Karla asked. "And why did you snatch us up?"

"No time." He said as he picked up his pace. "I'll explain soon."

And soon was correct,he finally stopped at an old abandoned cabin. We were all inside the cabin just sitting around the floor.

"It's just a problem I've dealt with since." Sonic said as he finished his werehog story while looking down at the steak on the ground.

Yep that's what he called himself,a werehog,he tends to have issues with the moon being full.

"And I snatched you guys when I saw that dark brown monster with you." Sonic said.

"Monster? Oh you mean Jhony. No he's no monster,just very messy at the moment." I say.

"Jhony?" He asked.

"Yeah,he's a wolf guy I met while exploring."

"Oh…"

"Yep,hey why are we hiding in an old cabin?" Karla asked.

"Because Shadow's been trying to track me down all night. He thinks I'm a monster of some sort!" Sonic answered.

"Ehh…well you kinda are right now." I say.

Sonic chuckled at my comment. "Watch it,before I eat you."

"Ooh,I'm terrified." I say with a giggle.

Just then,the door was slammed down to the ground. And the one who knocked it down was none other than Shadow the hedgehog. "You!" He yelled while pointing at Sonic.

"Guys,stand back." Sonic said to us.

Nodding,we stepped back to the wall,me taking the steak as well,and watched what was about to take place. When they were about to fight,that's when Jhony came rushing in with Bittsy in his arms. Oh yeah,I forgot he was left behind!

"Karla! Lacey!" He said when he saw us.

"Bittsy!" Yelled Karla with joy.

"Enough of this!" Yelled Shadow right before sending a chaos spear at Sonic,and the battle began.

"Guys lets go." Jhony said while rushing towards us,staying out of the way of the battle.

Normal pov

As Jhony and the two ferrets with a dog slowly made their way to the door,Shadow noticed this and yelled "No!"

He saw that Lacey had his steak and was leaving with it. Normally he wouldn't have cared much really,but he had spent the whole day on the watch and didn't get to eat,also it didn't help that he missed breakfast. That steak was going to be his only meal of the day,and he wasn't going to let it go that easily. Chaos spearing Sonic in the face,he took this advantage to go for his steak.

"Stop!" He yelled while running to the now running trio. "She's mine!"

Of course Lacey took his sentence the wrong way,thinking that he meant her. "*gasp!* He said it! He finally said it! I'm his!" She giggled while being dragged away by Karla and Jhony.

"Don't go!" Shadow yelled right before leaping to his steak.

"I won't!" Lacey yelled with a huge smile while munching on the steak.

Before Shadow could make it,Sonic's stretched out arm wrapped around him and slammed him to the ground.

"Ugh!...n-no." Shadow murmured,unable to move. "My steak."

Lacey's pov

Really!? A steak? That was all FOR A STEAK?! Ugh! Should've known! Hm! Good thing I ate it!

"Guys!" Sonic yelled before we made it to the door. "It's ok. He won't do anything now."

We rush back to him,Jhony following behind us.

"Sooo…what now?" Asked Karla.

"Yeah,its not like we can stay here." I say.

"Well now we take Shadow back to his tent,then we take you two back to the camping spot." Sonic said.

"What about Jhony?" We ask.

Sonic then looks over to Jhony and says "Oh hey. Sorry I didn't properly greet you." He said while shaking his hand. "I'm Sonic,nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jhony said while shaking his hand.

"Thanks for taking care of these two,and sorry for any troubles they may have caused you."

"Oh that's ok." Jhony said. "It…wasn't too bad. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Yup!" Karla said. "We sure had a fun time!"

"Well come on let's get going." Sonic said while picking up the passed out Shadow.

"So this all happened when she threw an apple at you?" Asked Sonic.

After we dropped Shadow off to his tent,Jhony had told Sonic everything that had happened. From sour apple,to running to the cabin.

"Yeah. I offered to lead her home,then it all led to this." Jhony said. "It's kind of been a long night."

"I can imagine!" Sonic said. "You wanna stay over at our campsite?"

"Well I-"

"Yeah! Come on!" I say. "There's always room for friends!"

"Friends?" He asked.

"Well yeah!" I say. "You're now a friend. I don't throw apples at just anyone. It's a sign!"

"And it's appreciated that you even put up with them for so long." Sonic said. "That takes patience,lots of it."

"Well ok then. I'm your friend." Jhony said with a smile to us.

"Hey look!" Karla yelled while holding Bittsy. "There's our camping spot!"

It was a fun night. Turns out Jhony actually lives in the woods,so being lost with him wouldn't have been that bad. We were all roasting marshmallows. And even Karla had a good time in the end,that is until she heard a toad somewhere in the night. Also no one really seemed to care about Sonic's condition,cause they already knew about it. He was only hiding because he didn't want to burden anyone,that and he thought me and Karla would get scared,but no,it was all good. It's too bad Jhony doesn't live in town like Jake and Eddie though,it would be fun to visit every now and then.

That and we kinda got a kite stuck up on the roof and could really use his help,him having those air techniques and all.

* * *

><p>11-23-12<p>

Well that's all for now,hope you all enjoyed.

Also dang it! I stayed up all night waiting for black Friday for _Best Buy__**,**_but no! The line just had to be so freaking long! The line covered the front AND the side of the store! *Sigh* no drawing tablet accessories for me.

Oh! And hope I got your Oc right _**TammyHybrid21**_,my deepest apologies if I didn't.


	11. Chapter 11 A shadow of a friend

Chapter 11: A shadow of a friend

"Hey Karla!" I say while running up to her in the living room with money. "Want to get some ice cream with me?"

I worked hard for that money,it was my allowance I got from doing these chores around the house. Not at all fun but hey,I learned that I like really like money. Plus I hear it's what normal teens do,and that's what I'm trying to go for,so..

"Sorry Lacey,but I can't." She said while brushing her hair. "I have to go to court."

"Again?" I asked annoyed.

"Yep." She sighed to herself.

Now a normal person would have asked what she was going into court for,but considering this wouldn't be the first time,and the fact that I kinda already have an idea of what she'll say,I just don't bother anymore. I mean,I've heard it all. From "She started it first! I only did it because I didn't think I would get caught!" to "Hey he was asking for it! He yelled at me for walking on his grass!" and the occasional "I was framed! The system just doesn't like me!"

"...Uh,well good luck with that." I said right before she walked out the door.

Hmm...well hey,I guess Tails can be pretty fun too. I run to the kitchen where he would more likely be making breakfast or something.

"Hey Tails I-hello?" The kitchen was empty,come to think of it,the whole house was kinda quiet.

I walk up to the fridge noticing a note held by a magnet. It said _'Dear Lacey and Karla,off on mission. Please don't make mess. There's leftovers in fridge. Might be back late. Tails'_

"Well fine then!" I say while crumbling the note.

I run to Sonic's room,hoping that maybe he'll want to join me.

"Hey Sonic!" I say while knocking on his door. "Open up! I want to ask you something!"

His door opens and he steps out with a smile. "Hey Sonic,want t-"

"Hey Lacey. Nice to see you. Gotta go,bye!" He said while ruffling up my hair and dashing out.

"Wait!" I yelled,tripping him with my tail. "What's the rush? You didn't even let me finish my sentence."

"Sorry,but I gotta get going,Eggman's causing trouble again. I let Tails get a head start on his plane while I got ready."

"Oh..." I said.

"Yep,see you later!" He said right before rushing out of the house.

*growl!* Well who needs him?! ...Besides a whole city. Well that only leaves two more people here. I run over to Knuckles' door but find his room empty. I faced palmed myself. "Well duh! Of course he's not here!"

He must of left with Tails and Sonic,they are kind of like a group. So that only leaves one person.

"Shadow! Hey Shadow!" I say while knocking on his door. "Shadow! Shadow stop ignoring me! I know you're in there! Shadow!"

"What!" He yelled while slamming his door open,almost hitting my nose in the process.

"Hey Shadow want to get some ice cream?" I ask. "I'm buying."

"Lacey,I don't have time for your games." He said while stepping out of his room,closing the door behind him.

"Aw why not? I'll let you win." I say,wagging my tail.

"Not now Lacey. I have a mission for G.U.N to complete!" He said,pushing past me.

"Cool,can I come?"

"No!"

"Aw why? I love adventure!"

"Chaos control!"

*growl* It's not fair! Everyone is gone and it's just me...well me,and my friend's mentally screwed dog.

"Well fine!" I yell. "If everyone's gone then I'll...I'll..I'll have fun by myself!...Yeah!"

I jump on the couch and turn on the Tv,flipping through the channels. "Nope. Nope. Boring. No. Ahh! ...Didn't need to see that. No. No. Ugh! There's nothing on!" I turn off the Tv and throw the remote on the other chair. "Well fine! I'll just uhhh,read! Yeah!"

My reading and talking skills still needed some work,so I figured I'd just read through some books. Tails said that was the best way to learn. I went to his bookshelf and was looking through all the books. It was hard finding one that I liked,hardly any of them had pictures! I came across two that looked pretty cool. One was about genies and stuff,the other was about Knights and talking swords. I was on this one page that talked about these three highly skilled knights that stayed together,like a group,roundtable I think. Apparently they worked for this king,they seemed pretty close.

"Why can't I have friends who will never leave?" I asked myself. "These guys seem pretty cool."

I began to turn the page,but accidentally made a small rip on the edge of the page. "Aw-freaking crud! Man! Why can't I do anything right?!"

This kind of frustrated me,cause I knew how much Tails cared about his things. First off,he might spaz out about how I unorganized his books,then lets not forget how his reaction may be when he sees a rip on one of his books. I'll never hear the end of it!

"I wish I had a SANE friend who'd just understand me...and not just leave me hanging" I said while putting the books back in place.

While doing so,I noticed that there was this strange,golden,sparkling powdery stuff on my thumb and index finger of my right hand. Shrugging it off as nothing,I just simply rubbed it off on the carpet and went back downstairs. I figured that perhaps I'd have more fun playing video games,but as I went digging for a controller,I heard footsteps upstairs,along with someone struggling to open Tails' door.

Gasping,I yelled "Robber!" then leapt over the couch and dived into the kitchen,quietly closing the door. Which...now that I think of it,that was pretty stupid,since I had already yelled in a loud manner,making my presence known.

As the footsteps slowly went down the stairs,I crept closer and closer to the backdoor leading to my freedom. Just when I grabbed the doorknob and began twisting,a huge blade with strange golden markings came through the kitchen door. Screaming,I yanked the backdoor open and dashed out. I had no clue what was going on,but what confused me the most was the fact that the intruder was wielding a sword. I mean,what the heck?! What kinda robber was this guy? Honestly,he really needs to upgrade!

I don't know how long I had been running,but I ended up resting under a tree at the park. Now if your sitting here,wondering why I didn't try to get the police involved,well I did,but they didn't exactly take me seriously. You see,it wasn't the first time I came to them with a ridiculous story,so I was like the ferret who cried hawk. They just simply patted my shoulder and said for me not to skip my medication again. Hey! I didn't skip! I made sure to take my Claritin! (Allergy pills). I also would've told Tails that his house was being robbed by a some sword dude,but he was too busy helping Sonic save the world and wouldn't answer his phone. In fact,no one was answering their phones,they were all just too busy I guess.

"You there!" A gruff voice interrupted my thoughts. "Young maiden."

"What the-" I turned my head and see a sword guy running towards me. "Ah! It's you again!" I yelled before jumping to my feet.

Really this guy didn't scare me at all,not until I recognized his sword that is. Before I could run away,there was a bright green flash and I bumped into some hard metal before falling on my back.

"Thou finished fleeing?" The sword guy said to me.

I looked up and noticed that this guy was covered in armor,and looked like...Shadow? HEY! Angered,I leaped to my feet and came up to his face. "Shadow!? W-what's the meaning of this?! I get that your a mean rude person,but s-scaring me like that?! What were you hoping to gain out of it? You-y-you JERK! And I'm telling Tails that it was YOU who had damage his door!" I yelled while pushing past him like he did to me.

But he grabbed onto my arm and said "I know not who this 'Shadow' person is,but I am not he."

Now this made me even more mad. "Oh so now you're lying to me? Shadow,tricking me isn't going to work like this! How stupid do you think I am?! Ok so you managed to scare me and get me out here,so what now? Huh? What now?! What's next for your sick joke?!" I was actually kinda surprised by my own anger. I mean its very rare that I get angry with someone.

"Miss please listen to me,I meant no trickery or harm to you. Also,I am not Shadow. I am Sir. Lancelot." He said while bowing slightly.

"What?" I asked while grabbing his hand off my arm. "You're crazy-hey where's your G.U.N communicator?" I asked,not seeing his wrist communicator he usually had on for missions.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"*Growl* Shadow! Drop the act already! You're not fooling anyone!" I yelled,when my phone suddenly rang. "Uh hello?" I answered.

"Lacey! Stop leaving stupid messages on my phone! How'd you even get this number anyway?!" That was Shadow's voice.

"...S-Shadow?" I pondered while looking at the Shadow lookalike in front of me. "You're still at G.U.N,right?"

"Yes!"

"B-but you're right h-..how did you-..how are you even-..Ugh! Never mind!" I said before hanging up.

"Madam,are you feeling alright?" The Shadow lookalike asked me.

"Yes,why?" I asked while slumping against the tree.

"Well you were just talking to a black box a few moments ago..."

"Hm? Oh that! No,see its a device we use to talk to one another at far distances." I explained while showing him my phone.

"Similar to that of a messenger pidgin?" He asked while raising a brow.

"Well...sure,I guess. It runs on electricity though."

"Ah...this world is very intriguing. Far different from where I come from."

"Oh really?...Hey! If you meant no harm,then why did you come after me with that sword of yours?" I asked.

"Well when I heard a scream of a girl,informing me of robbery in the home,I felt that I should help her. Then when I heard her go to the other room,I thought that perhaps she was being held captive with the door locked."

"So you stabbed the door?"

"I only did what I felt needed to be done in order to save her,'her' now clearly being you."

"Oh,well I thought you were the robber." I said.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Uh hello! You-"

"Hello." He interrupted.

"Wha?-ugh! I mean,well duh! You broke into the house for crying out loud! What else was I suppose to expect?"

"Robbery common for you?"

"Well no,but...well hey! Why should I try to explain myself to you?" I asked. "If anything,you should be explaining to me! Like explain to me what you were doing in the house in the first place!"

"You weren't expecting me." He seemed to have said to himself other than me. "You didn't know of my appearance?"

"No! Why would I? You just came! Why did you come anyways? What were you even doing in the house?" I asked,trying to read his face,which didn't work out well since he was wearing a knight's mask thingy.

"Well don't get upset with me young maiden. You're the one who summoned me." He said. "I am away from my home and lost,for it is I with the questions here."

"What? I did not summon anyone here!" I defended. "Now you're just talking crazy!"

"The gateway."

"What?"

"You,your the one who opened a gateway." He explained. "I was heading home,when an opening ripped in front of me. I heard a voice,that sounded troubled. A voice of perhaps a young child,so I followed it."

"...You mean the rip in the page?" I asked.

"Is that what you've called it?"

"...Uh yeah. Cause that's what it is so.."

"You were the troubled one,weren't you?" He asked.

"Well yes but I-..could you take your mask off already? It's not like you need it. You're in the modern world now,try to blend in a little." I said as he did so. "Anyways,yes I was troubled I guess,but it's all ok now. So you can leave."

"What was it that you were troubled with?"

Now rethinking of why I was even upset in the first place now made me realize how stupid it was. "Well I...was uhh trying to uh hang out! Yeah! With some friends,but it didn't work out so.."

"You were upset with not hanging out with friends?" He asked while raising a brow. "Well then you should be happy,happy that you live another day without the hanging out...sure that may not be the same for your friends but-"

"But it's not fair!" I said. "I'm sure their all hanging out with someone,anyone but me!" Sure the only person Karla would be hanging out with right now would probably be the judge of law,and Shadow's with some G.U.N members,but the Sonic team sure must be having fun!...right? More than what I'm doing,that's for sure.

"Young maiden I'm not sure what's going on in your life,but why would you want to be hanging out?" He asked. "Surely you have more to live for. If your friends are hanging then I pity them,but it's best to know that they shall be in a far better place...possibly,depending on what they were killed for,but that's besides the point I-"

"Wait what?" I asked,now confused. "My friends weren't killed. What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say your friends were hanging out?" He asked.

Suddenly a flashback of a movie came to my mind,it showed how people were once executed in the old days. "...Wait,did you think...oh! No,no they weren't killed. No,see you got it all wrong." I explained. "What hanging out means is like being with your friends. And just having fun,like hang out,you know?"

"Um no I don't know." He said while raising a brow.

"*sigh* Well anyways,long story short,I'm alone with no friends cause they all have something to do. That's my problem."

"Oh I think I see it now." He said.

"Yeah,so uhh...sorry for summoning you then." I said a little unsure of what was to come next. I felt kinda bad for this guy,I really did. I mean there he was just minding his own business,when all of a sudden I accidentally lured him here. Away from his home and everything he's ever known,and-Wait! "Hey! How did you know you came from a rip in a page? A 'Page Way' that is." I asked,now confused.

"Well...I didn't,not until now." He said while looking away.

"Well how did you find out?" I asked.

"When I went through the rip formed by you,I-I found myself...crawling,out of a book. I looked through it,and it seemed to know everything about me,my king,my fellow knights,everything. I didn't want to believe it,but now it all seems to add up."

"Oh...sorry to hear that. Long day?" I asked.

"It has been a very long day." He said. "All I wanted to do was go home,but no,I end up in this world. Then I meet you,the one who summons Gatewa-..er I mean,Rips in the page. If you have that gift to make rips to another world,could you please send me back?" He asked.

What? Is he really asking me that? Snatching people from another world is NOT my gift! Oh wait,he's not from here,so he doesn't know that I'm a huge screw up. "Oh,uh...heh heh,well you see,that was just an accident. So um..."

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Are you saying that I'm stuck here?"

"Well I-"

"I can't stay here young maiden!" He said. "I'm needed at my home. Be it a book or not!"

"Ok well,hey calm down. If you crawled out of a book,then why not try crawling back in the book." I suggested.

"You think that'll work?" He asked.

"Positive." Ok so no,I wasn't at all sure if it would work. But hey why upset the guy even more? I mean come on,he had a sword.

"Then would you be kind enough to take me back? To the book that is." He said.

"Yeah let's go." I said while getting up and leading the way. "Oh but first I need to do something real quick,is that ok?" I asked.

"...Make it quick."

"Ok!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Young maiden,what is that?" Lancelot asked me as I walked over to him with two ice cream cones.

"Enough of the 'young maiden' stuff. The name's Lacey,I'm a ferret." I said while handing him an ice cream. "It's called an ice cream cone,you eat it."

"Well ok then,now can you take me to the book?" He asked.

"Yeah,yeah. Will do,just trying to have fun here." I said. "Cause there's no one home."

"You have issues with being alone,don't you?" He asked as we walked forward.

"No! Not at all! I just get bored real easily,and aside from one person,I tend to irritate others with my very existence." Cute right?

"Uhhhh.."

I could tell this might have been one of those times I may have said too much information. Oops,my bad,that's just another one of my slight issues...I guess.

"Well,what gives you the idea that your existence is irritating?" He asked. "You can't help that you exist, who exactly told you that?"

"Eh...pretty much everyone. Ok so not everyone. Just a few people who I tend to run into. Also, while not many HATE me exactly, they don't really like me either. But when they do hate me, they really make sure to let me know...like Shadow." I say with a giggle as I think back at all the times I ever made him mad, which happened very frequently.

"Well,I know not who this Shadow character is,but his words shouldn't be any of your concern." He said to me. "In fact,the next time he tells you something,just challenge him,it'll show that you will stand up for yourself in battle,no matter the odds."

"...Uhh,ok I don't know how things go back at your place,but over here,we don't solve our problems with duels...much." I say. "But uh,I'll be sure to heed your advice. Yes." I said while we continued ahead.

Now we may have been heading back home,but that doesn't mean we were getting there anytime soon. I mean psh,what if the plan didn't go as I was hoping? This guy apparently thinks that I can somehow summon portals,I don't want to be the one to tell him that he's possibly stuck here! So I stalled,I mean I REALLY stalled.

"Lacey,what exactly are you doing?" Lancelot asked while looking down at me.

I was on the sidewalk with my ear to the concrete. 'Come on Lacey,stall! Your good at wasting people's lives and time.'

"Shhhhh!" I hushed him. "I'm listening..."

"Listening for what?" He asked,looking confused.

"Water." I said. "...It's giving me a message...a message that I shall be receiving,by listening...listening by receiving,the message...yes. Which I shall be-"

"Lacey what are you talking about?"

"Pie."

"What?" He asked,looking slightly irritated.

"...If I listen closely,the water will guide me to my next pie." I said in a mesmerized tone. Leaping up to my feet I said "Never mind! Wrong log! Hey let's go now,huh."

"Lacey,you do realize that there is no water around us...right? And the fact that,that isn't a log?" Lancelot asked.

"What's your point?" I asked while we walked on.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"The voices are yelling at me!" I yelled while holding my ears.

"Who?" Lancelot asked.

"Them!" I yelled while pointing at the clouds.

That didn't seem to slow us down much though,he just grabbed me by the arm and tugged us along. "Sorry if they talk to you often."

I continued stupid stuff like this for the rest of the walk. From that,to falling a lot,randomly digging in the ground,taking us to the wrong direction,pretending to be easily distracted by random stuff such as pennies,yeah we both had a long day. And it was really getting on his nerves I could tell.

"Lacey.." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm beginning to see why this 'hanging out' stuff is an issue." He said. "Please,take it from me when I say that its best not to hang out."

"Well hey,hold it there knight dude. Don't hate on something new." I said. "And besides it-"

"Look!" He interrupted me. We were now nearing towards the park that we were at earlier. "I know the rest of the way from here."

'Aw crud! That's what I was trying to avoid!'

"Well?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Lets go,I've spent more than enough time here." He said while walking ahead.

"But I-"

"No more." He said,dragging me along. "You brought me here,so I have a feeling you're needed to send me back. You're the one who makes the pageways."

'Ah well,worth a shot. '

He continues to drag on forward until we finally made it to the house. "Ok let's make this quick." I said. "If any of the people who live here see you,they'll flip. especially if it's Shadow."

We walk inside and head up the stairs,that is until we heard a noise in the kitchen. Guess we weren't alone after all.

"Lacey,stop playing." We hear Shadow growl. "I can hear you,you know."

He must think I'm trying to scare him again. "Go to the room and find the book." I whispered to the Shadow look alike. "I'll catch up."

With that said,we go our separate ways,and I go into the kitchen. "Hehe,how right you are Shadow." I say in a playful tone. "Gosh,there's no tricking you,now is there? Your just too smart."

"Uhh,ok then?" He said,looking slightly confused with my agreement.

We hear a thump above our heads upstairs,man this isn't going as easy.

"What was that?" Shadow asked,as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Wait Shadow no!" I yell as I wrap my arms around his ankles. "Please don't! I-I...want to spend more time with you in the kitchen. Yeah,I mean we hardly talk as it is,and the kitchen is just so cool and all. How bout we stay here? I can bake you some cookies!"

"Lacey I have no idea what this is all about,but you're really getting on my nerves." Shadow said. "And any food of yours isn't inviting even the slightest."

"Aw,but I'm inviting. I'm inviting you,to eat my cookies." I say.

"Out of my way." Shadow said,while walking out of the kitchen,dragging me with him. Suddenly there was a strange *whoosh* sound that came from Tails' room upstairs. "What the?"

"Shadow wait!" I beg,my grip around his ankles tightening.

But of course,he didn't listen. No,he walks up to Tails' room to investigate,but-

"There's nothing here." He said as he looked around. Strange enough,he was right. There was nothing there,just a bedroom.

Taking advantage of the great timing,I go along with it. "Y-yeah! Haha! See? I made you fall for it! Bet you were real scared now,weren't you?"

"Not even a little." He growled before leaving the room.

Now taking a sigh of relief,I began looking for Lancelot. Surely he was hiding somewhere in here. To my surprise and slight disappointment,he wasn't anywhere in sight. Crawling on the floor,I catch a glimpse of the book that a ripped earlier. Opening the book,I see that it was indeed Lancelot's book,I mean it had knights and kings and everything. Everything that suited him well. I flipped through the pages and passed by picture,immediately flipping back,I see that it's a picture of the three skilled knights,the one in the middle was-

"Lancelot." It appeared that he made it back in his world with no problem. "Well,glad to see that you didn't need my help,friend."

Ok so I don't know if we're actually friends or not,but I like to think that we are. Why not? We didn't really fight or anything,so I guess that means that we're on good terms.

* * *

><p>2-11-13<p>

Well hope that was somewhat enjoyable for whoever might be reading this. I was just digging through some of my older Sonic games,then came across one that gave me an idea and yeah.

**Funny Statement **

*Gets kicked by guy sitting across my desk*

Me- Gahh! Move it! You and your giant feet!

Guy- Heh heh,you know what they say about big feet..

Me- That you have a high chance at a clowning career?


	12. Chapter 12 This bites

Chapter 12: This bites

"Tails!" I yell,running down the stairs.

"What?" I hear him from the kitchen.

Running into the kitchen,I slam my hand on the table he's sitting at.

"You lier!" I hiss.

Completely confused,the two tailed fox asks,"About what?"

"Don't play dumb! These!" I say,referring to my clothes. "You said there was a law,that all of us had to wear clothes! Well not only is it just me and Karla in this whole dang house who are actually following these so called 'rules',but last night I checked! I checked the newspapers and the spider web-"

"The 'web' Lacey." Tails corrects. "It's just called the 'web'."

"Ugh! W-whatever! The point is,there's no 'law' about us having to wear clothes! Just humans! We don't even need clothes! So you lied to me! Don't think I didn't notice how not even you were following the new fake law!"

"That may be true,but I wasn't lieing." He says. "You being a little new,I was only trying to get you used to the idea of wearing clothes. Everyone else is already used to the idea I'm sure,I mean we've all lived longer than you so-"

"What does it matter?" I ask. "Why would I need to get used to it? It's not all that important. "

"Well another thing is,I'm helping you prepare." Tails explains.

"For what?"

"School-"

"Ahhh! No! Anything but that! No! I beg of yo-what's school? "

"It's just a learning place,nothing bad really." He says. "With more anthros showing up,the government is quite intrigued with us,and is now allowing both anthro and homosapien to learn together in a single school."

"...and if I say no?" I really really have unsure feelings of humans,I mean they're WEIRD looking!

"You kind of have no choice yet. Right now its temporary a requirement,just for science sakes."

"Thats so unfair!" I say. I don't wanna go. Why do i have to wear clothes? Also ha! You'll end up hating it too! How are you and Sonic going to stop Eggman,when your both too busy at this school?"

"Well its just part of the school dress code,everyone's wearing clothes. No big deal really. Also me,Sonic,even Knuckles are allowed to leave whenever necessary."

"What?! Not cool,what about everyone else?" I ask. "What about Shadow?"

"Well everyone else who is normal with normal functions stay,and Shadow is past the required age limit to even participate in the project."Tails explains.

"What?! This isn't right!" I exclaim. "Whats next? Sleeping when told to?"

"Well-"

"No!" I yell. "I hate this! I this idea!"

"Lacey I think your just overexaturating." Tails says. "I mean,this is learning we're talking about. I've already been to school before,back when I was a kit,but I look forward to learning more,and seeing how these human schools progress."

"...you sure it isn't bad?" I ask.

"Whats the worst that can happen? Besides,you may make new friends and improve in your reading."

I sigh in defeat. "...I guess so..and if not,then at least I'll be with you guys and Karla."

"Or just Karla." Says Tails.

"What?"

"Everyone will be separated into groups by age. We may all be in different grades."

"Ohh..guess I'll be ahead of you then."

"Don't be crazy! I'm very smart for my age,surely they'll see that and allow me to skip a few grades."

"If you say so." I say,walking to the cabinets,looking for cereal. "You ate all the cereal!"

"I think there might be bread for toast left." Tails offers.

Quite tired of toast as I tend to nails those on the walls of the hallway,I say,"Nah,I'll just see if Karla has a stash of chips or something. "

Walking to the living room,I find my sleeping friend on the couch. Poking her face I say,"Karla! I'm hungry! Wake up!"

Grumbling,she says,"That's awesome,and I'm still sleepy so goodnight." The purple and black ferret turns to her side.

"No!" I say,flipping her back towards me. "Gimme chips or something. I know you have food,I hear the rumbling plastic all the time at night."

"Fine." She yawns,reaching under the couch. "I got cheese puffs,get happy."

"Thanks." I say,taking the bag and ripping it open. "Hey Karla?"

"Hm?"

"What's school like?"

"Ugh!" I see her shrivel up in disgust. "Its terrible."

"Terrible?"

"Nothing but a blazing hell hole of worthless books,papers,and mean teachers."

"H-how mean?" I dare ask.

"Very." States Karla. "I once got detention just for the condition of my homework."

"What was wrong with this work of home?"

"I got mad at problem seven and threw it in my tea,but that's not important. The point is school is a sucky place and you'd hate it."

"But Tails said it was a great place." I say. "And soon enough we're all going."

"Yeah,but with humans in the mix,I bet human teachers are meaner than anthros."

"R-really?"

"Yes!"

"Nooo!-hey when are we going anyways? " I ask,munching a cheese puff.

"Next week."

* * *

><p>9-6-13<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Starting point

Chapter 13: Starting point

"Watch where you're going!" Growls a spiky hedgehog.

Yep it has happened,I thought next week was pretty far from now,but here I am.

This morning was terrible,we all woke up early and got ready,us to school,Shadow to G.U.N. Tails was right,we all got separated. He was put in a place called Elementary,Sonic and Knuckles in a High school,and me in a Junior high. Karla couldn't be with us,as her old school records showed that she has to attend a special school,made specifically for violent/concerning students. A bus came the day before and took her away,she wont be back till the year is over. Apparently she'll be staying in dorms...whatever those are.

Well after getting my schedule that shows my classes,(gosh there's nine of them!)I stuffed my metal wall box with my supplies and went to find my first class. Which I just found out,I'm lost,all these halls and stairs look the same to me!

Along the way,I painfully bump into a spiky green hedgehog,and fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going! " He growls,turning and looking down at me.

Whoa this guy is big,oh wait..I'm just small. "I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah you are." He grumbles,turning away.

This makes me mad as I follow him down the hall. "Hey! I said I'm sorry,at least appreciate that!"

"Whatever." He walks up the stairs.

"Hey! I-

*RIIIIING*

"Gah! What was that?!" I jump up the stairs with the grumpy green hedgehog.

"Its called the bell." He growls. "It means your late for class,so congrats."

"Aw! But I didn't mean to do that!" I exclaim. "I'm lost! I don't even know where this Reading class is!" I show him my schedule.

"First room upstairs." He mumbles.

"Ok thanks."

"It tells you right there on the paper moron." He walks ahead of me and walks into a room across from mine.

'first day and already I'm hating things.'

This is terrible,all nine classes and I only know one person,and its Amy. Even she's having a better time than me. And the humans,most of them do more staring than talking. Occasionally they'll ask if they can pet me,or feel my fur,some of them even want to see my teeth. The lunch is gross,I saw from a table ahead of me a pack of feral wolf anthros fighting with their food...when they'd poke it or growl at it,the food would growl or hiss back.

Also,I found I can make space. It was a lonely day,everywhere I'd sit,people would get up and leave..plenty of space now.

The only highlight of the day was when I saw that meanie green hedgehog heavily flirting with Amy,and she heavily rejects him. In fact I saw that a lot,and that was the only thing that would make me smile,seeing him in defeat. Serves him right!

Walking home,I come back with tones of homework,and I haven't the slightest clue how to work any of the problems. And drawing pictures doesn't ever seem to get me anywhere.

It really is a sucky place though,I mean everyday but the weekends,I continue this. I continue going to school, fighting with the green guy,failing assignments,poking at gross food,drawing on homework,and so on.

I just haven't the slightest clue..and the other anthros,I just can't seem to be friends with them,they're all so different from me. I seem to have nothing in common with anyone. I've come to notice that everyone is parted in their own groups,I see it a lot during lunch. The sports people all group up in an area,cheerleaders too,then band members,smarties,bullies,feral,poetry,and so on! So where do I go? I don't exactly have a talent like the others do...or do I? I've never discovered a talent before,maybe its time I'll try,then maybe I can find my group!

Yes! No doubt about it! I have found my calling! The calling to figure out who I am! Writing down all the groups on my notebook,I'll just try them all out and see which one works! Then I can have friends here finally!..friends...wonder what Karla's doing right now..

*Karla's school*

"H-h-ha-ha-ha-ow-long has it b-be-been?" Asks a trembling brown hyena,sitting next to Karla.

"Been for what?" The purple and black ferret asks.

"Since the t-teacher stepped out to get our ha-HA-assignments?"

"Oh,uhh,I don't no. Like five minutes maybe?"

"Ha-ha-f-five you say?" The trembling hyena asks,snout in Karla's face.

"Yeaaah?"

"You know what can happen with five?!"

"Uh no,also your breath smells like dead-"

"WAR!"

"What?" Karla is confused.

"War-ha-I say!" The hyena shouts,jumping on Karla's desk. "Five minutes and-HA-we're all DEAD!"

"..whateve-"

"HA-FIVE MINUTES AND WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

"Awesome,hey do you know the answer to numb-"

"AHHHA-The teacher's been gone for SIX! SIX MINUTES!"

"Now that we're talking math,did you finish-"

"This isn't war anymore...THIS IS THE APOCALYPSE WE'RE LIVING THROUGH NOW!"

"So I'm guessing that's a no?"

"DEATH TO US ALL WHO DON'T FLY RAINBOWS!"

"So are we still lab partners?" Karla asks. "Cause I forgot my notes-"

"Ruaaahh!"

And before Karla could finish,the hyena leaps through the window,breaking the glass,and lands in the bushes for the third time that day.

"BREAKAGE THROUGH ROOM ONE. REPEAT,BREAKAGE THROUGH ROOM ONE." Blares out the alarm system yet again.

"You hear that guys?!" Karla cheers out. "They're talking about us!" The whole class starts to cheer out randomly.

*Lacey's place*

Man,I bet she's already made more friends than me,but no matter! I shall find my place! Starting wiiiith...sports!

* * *

><p>9-7-13<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 Basketball

Chapter 14: Basketball

"So..you wanna learn basketball do ya!"

While writing down my group options,I had taken into account the places to go. Which right now,I have found my way into the gym during lunch..not like I was missing out on an actual meal or anything.

"Uhh..yeeeah?"

However I'm not the only one here like I thought I'd be. Turns out some freakishly tall human teen has made it here first,he's just here for practice though.

"Is that a question,or an answer?!" He scolds.

"A-an answer oh tall and loud one!"

"..What is your reason?"

"I'm here to discover my talent of sports." I explain to him.

"Is that so?" He asks.

"Yes I-"

"Well you can't!"

"I-..what?"

"You? Master basketball? Ha! You don't even have the hands for it!"

"Yes I do!" I argue,waving my hands out. "I do to have hands,I've got hands to play basketball!"

"Not with those claws you don't!" He snorts. "You'd accidentally scratch the ball before actually gripping it!"

"..I'll resist the best I can." I try insuring. "Now are you going to teach me,or should I learn myself?"

"Fine..let's start with the basics." The teen says. "Show me your dribble."

"Uhh..m-my what?" I ask,confused by his order.

"Your dribble!" He demands,tossing me an orange ball. "Show me your dribble!"

"Uhhh..should I even be showing you that? I mean,what exactly is a dribble even?"

Quickly snatching the ball from my hands,he hastily bounces the ball in a speedy formation around his legs and body,before roughly passing it over back to me.

"That's what a dribble is." He says. "You're simply bouncing the ball to the floor with your hands..BEGIN!"

Dropping the ball on the floor,I repeatedly bounce the ball back and forth,trying to keep the contact to my palm and away from my fingers with claws. So far so good,hey this may be my talent!

"Faster!" He yells.

Moving my palm faster I dribble at a slightly higher rate.

"FASTER!" He shouts.

Putting more effort to my dribbling,I accidentally lose the ball and it goes flying against the wall and rolling back to our feet.

"You call that dribbling?!" He asks.

"Uh no,I believe you were the one who came up with that word."

"Wrong! That was terrible dribbling!" He says. "Had this been an important game,you would've just given the opposing team the championships!"

"Oops,well tha-"

"Show me your shoot!" He orders,pointing at the high basketball goal.

"Ok." I say,walking right up to it,about to throw the ball.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouts.

"Well aside from about to shoot the ball..reconsidering this whole idea."

"Shoot from there!" He points at a curved line on the gym floor.

Backing farther away onto the curved line,I look up at the goal and see that...it's supper high! Not to mention far away!

"SHOOT!"

Crouching as low as possible,I leap up and toss the ball as far as I can,with as much force as possible.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I look up and see the ball only a few feet away from me,not even close to the goal.

"Lovable gravity?" I suggest.

"Fail! That's what it was!"

"Well if you say so-"

"Steal the ball from me!" He commands.

"What?"

"Try stealing the ball from me!"

*20 minutes later*

"Bahahaha! D-dude! Hahahaha! L-love the new look! Hahaha!" Blurts out the green meanie. "W-what happened? Got LOST in the air vents this time? Hahaha!"

Yep..back outside with the rest of the students who finished/skipped lunch...who needs basketball anyway?

I was a mess,my fur and hair all out of place,and my pants ripped at one of the knees when I fell..that human really likes that basketball,I couldn't steal it no matter what!

"Love the dashing face branding." I say,noticing a red hand marking across his cheek. "Another pink rejection I see?"

"Keep talking,and you'll see a black ending." He growls.

"Aw,does it have to be black? That sounds so boring,how bout red instead?" I suggest.

"Idiot." He mumbles.

"Moron." I mumble back.

"Stupid."

"Dummy."

*RIIIING*

*Karla's school*

"-and death and firing doom to all who don't vote me! H-h-he-he-ha-HA-hahahahaha-mwa-mwa-mwahahahaha!-*c ough*-e-erm..oh and uhh...ponies.."

"...yaaaaaay!" Once again,random cheering..over class president this time.

"You got my vote!" Karla says,wiping a tear,while energetically clapping out of pure amazement.

* * *

><p>9-8-13<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Cheerfailing

Chapter 15: Cheerfailing

"And don't you dare come back you disgrace!"

Well basketball,baseball,soccer,tennis,volleyball,and now golf is officially off my list.

"Hey I get it ok,sports isn't my thing..now I know!" I defend.

"Damn right it isn't! "

..Uhh I kinda wrecked a few things while trying out various sports...y-you really don't wanna know what happened during golf.

"Just look at my car you brown rodent!"

"Yes I can see it. I didn't mean for your window-"

"OUT! Get out of my sight!" The teen yells.

Hastily leaving his sight,I decide to just call it a day and leave to home already,this was after school hours after all. On my way past the school building,I realize I forgot a book on the bleachers in the gym and rush back for it. That's when I saw it,another calling!

Rushing to the gym doors,I hear a few people stomping and shouting out random phrases,like "Stand up and holler!" and "We got spirit,yes we do,we got spirit,how bout you?"

"Hm?"

I open the doors and see a small group of girls in the center of the gym floor,doing a small performance, while two other girls sat at a desk with a clipboard. Judging by the outfits of the two observing girls,this...is a cheerleader tryout.

"Next!" Shouts one of the cheerleaders,to the small group's dismay.

"But surely one of us is good!" Shouts one of the girls,in fact this one is anthro.

"Hm! Not with that nose you're not." Mocks one of the cheerleaders. "What exactly are you anyway? "

"A coatis!" Shouts the ring tailed girl.

"So like what? A rat?"

"A raccoon!"

"So you're raccoon? "

"I'm a coatis! Part of the Procyonidae family,like a racc-"

"Ew is that a tear in your ear?"

"Well yeah,I got in a fight once and-"

"Next!" The girls snap their fingers,sending the small group away.

They look to me.

"Make it or break it four eyes."

"Uhh,I-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Shouts out a panting voice behind me from the doors,I know that voice. "Are the tryouts still going?"

"Apparently so." One of the girls answer.

"Great!" The voice cheers,footsteps getting closer. "Ooh,looks like we'll be cheering together Lacey!"

I turn my head,and see its Amy...yeah she does seem like the cheer type.

"Uh..yeah sure does!" Come on,stick to it,find your calling Lacey!

"Whatever,show us a basic cheer."

"Sure!" Agrees Amy. "Follow my lead Lacey." She says,while standing in formation,clasping her hands together,me copying her. "Ready? Ok! We got the spirit! Yes I say we-"

"Next!"

"But hey wait! There's no one else left!" Points out Amy.

"Will you look at that!" They say in fake amazement. "Guess tryouts are through after all!"

"HEY! I'm not finished here!" Yells Amy.

"Ugh! I swear,if it's not one thing with you guys,it's another."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Look,all of you guys with tails and freakishly pointed or big ears will just make it harder on our part just to find you some uniforms. That and most of you just aren't good."

"You know what? Forget it! I don't want to be apart of a crude group like you anyway,I'm better than this!" Amy shouts,right before storming out the gym.

Quickly grabbing my book,I follow her outside.

"Lacey,I didn't know you were interested in cheering. Since when?"

"Oh it's not that I truly wanted to." I explain. "I'm just trying stuff out just to see if I can find my talent. I'm actually glad it's not cheerleading..I don't really like wearing skirts...or being in front of huge crowds."

"Finding your talent huh?" Asks Amy. "Well,there's always room in band class,what type of class are you in currently?"

"Oh I'm in art,that was the default class since I left that class choice blank."

"Oh,well you can always try out band." She suggests. "Any instruments you're interested in?"

"..well there is this one." I say,thinking it over. "I kinda like the idea of playing the drums."

"That's it!" Amy cheers,while holding onto my arms. "You can tryout for the drums! Since there's not that many drums,not just anyone can play them. They have tryouts to pick who the drummers are."

"Oh goodie,more tryouts." I say,referring to our most recent one.

"Oh don't worry,it'll be a whole lot more different. Just be one of the top six,and everything will work out."

"Hmm...sounds good."

"Great!" Says Amy. "With you as a drummer,there's less of a risk."

"Risk of what?" I ask.

"A certain someone being a drummer."

"Huh?"

"Aw don't worry about it. Tryouts are tomorrow after school,try not to be late."

"Alright then." I say.

"Later." She says before we part ways.

'...The top six huh?' I wonder,while walking under the trees,across the school campus. 'Sounds like a plan-'

*tshh*

"Hm?" My foot pushed something against the grass.

Looking down,I see a shiny silver rectangle. I pick it up and see that,its one of those music players..an iPod? Flipping it over,I examine it and see that,ITS ABUSED. How dare they! Poor poor ipod,not a single screen protector present,or a cover for that matter,not to mention the scratches it has.

"Poor thing,I'll take better care of you." I say out loud,pushing the on button and scrolling through songs.

_*I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon*_

*Karla's school*

"-world peace or else I'll bury your not so dead corps!...hehe,thank you." Karla curtseys in front of the class.

'Vice president' written on the chalkboard.

"Here." The teacher gives her a pink slip.

"I won?!" Karla asks in excitement.

"No,it's a councilor pass."

"Again?"

"Don't worry,I think the class president is there too,you wont be alone."

"Awesome! We can have our first presidential meeting!"

"...sure."

* * *

><p>9-12-13<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Drum thief

Chapter 16: Drum thief

"Ahhh! I'm late! I'm late! Oh man,I'm oh so very late!...ahhh! Now I'm talking funny! Curse you English class and your literature! Move it!" I say,pushing past a student as I run down the hallway.

Being sent to the office during English class,I have found myself running a little bit late for drum tryouts. It wasn't my fault though! It was that meanie green spike head again!

*Awhile ago*

"Ok that's it!" Snaps the English teacher. "If I hear one more insult out of either of you,you're going to the office,understood?!"

"Yes ma'am.." Grumble both the green hedgehog,and brown ferret.

"Good! Honestly,you two need to grow up already." Says the very irritated teacher. "Now,class!" She claps,getting everyone's attention. "This next assignment involves partners of two. You and your partner will be taking turns reading this short passage of 'Romeo and Juliet',begin." She says,handing out the papers to each group table.

Before Lacey could find anyone,everyone had already moved to different group tables or sat in the corner on the floor with their partner. Shrugging off the situation,she picks up the literature and decides she'll be reading alone..or so she thought.

"Hey!" The teacher claps at her. "Didn't you hear orders? Pair up. You too mister."

Dreading to even ponder the meaning,Lacey hesitantly looks to her side and sees the green hedgehog is lacking a partner too.

"...yes ma'am.." They both grumble.

"Remember what I said you two,no more insults. Behave and at least attempt to be somewhat nice to one another. Use 'nice' words with each other. Good luck."

'Ok,be nice,be nice,oh try try try to be nice.' Lacey thinks in her head as her partner begins reading.

While he was reading,she sees someone throw a paper ball,aiming for the trashcan,but instead the ball heads for her partner's direction.

"Look out." She purposely warns too late,watching the paper ball hit the hedgehog's head.

"Aw thanks dear." He sarcastically growls,throwing the paper ball back at the person with bad aim.

"Think nothing of it."

"Dearest." The green hedgehog covers up his intended insult.

As they read more of the passage,they come across words they can't seem to pronounce right.

"Help me out my sweet." The hedgehog says,again covering up his insult.

"I will in a minute darling." Lacey sarcastically says,fully aware of his game,and now playing along.

Growling in frustration,he hastily turns to the next page,only to accidentally get a paper cut on his finger.

"You're bleeding dear." Lacey says,amused by his backfiring anger.

"It's just a scratch honey." He growls,handing the ferret the papers to read next,only to hear her struggle with the words too. "Pick up the pace pumpkin."

"Shut your pie-hole muffin." Lacey snaps,before finishing up her turn.

"Great job reading partner."

"I promised nothing,meanie greenie." Lacey says.

"Watch your mouth midget."

"Watch your back landscape." Lacey says,shoving back the literature to him.

Glaring at the old English terms,he says,"I can't handle this sugar."

"You're starting to annoy me cupcake."

"We're reading gibberish rodent!"

"You're gibberish...cute..-moron!" Lacey says,finally quitting their 'nice' game.

"Idiot!" Her partner scolds back.

"dummy!"

"Stupid!"

"Meanie!"

"Rejec-"

"That is enough! Both of you!" Scolds their English teacher. "To the office,now!"

*End awhile ago*

"I'm here!" I shout,bursting through the band doors. "Sorry I'm late! Do I still got a chance?"

"It's 'have a chance' miss ferret." Corrects the band teacher. "And you're just in luck,tryouts for drumming are still in motion."

"Really?" I ask.

"Here." He says,handing me a pair of drumsticks. "Show me what you can do."

The teacher takes me to get a drum,and I see it's the last one.

'Ok Lacey..sixth drum..last one. Don't screw this one up!'

"Begin when you're ready." He says,handing me a paper with strange looking symbols on it.

"..." Ok,I know I'm bad at reading..but this is ridiculous!

"Well?" The teacher questions my hesitation.

"I...can't read it." I admit. "I don't know what it says. Are these even words? What are these gibberish Egyptian writings?"

"There musical notes child."

"What?"

Sighing,he says,"There notes that tell you what tone to play. Have you ever taken band before? If not,then that's perfectly fine. I just recommend that if you have no musical experience,you should first learn the notes before even trying out for drums."

"Why? What makes them any different? They're instruments just like everything else in here." I say.

"Yes but only a limited amount of drums are in our possession,so its preferred that we have experienced students playing them."

"..well I-"

"Yo!" A familiar voice bursts through the band doors. "I'm not TOO late,am I?

'You've gotta be kidding me!'

"Manic! Dear boy!" Greets the teacher. "Glad you made it! I've heard great things about you..musical wise that is. Here,for drum tryouts?"

What's meanie greenie doing here?!

"Sure am." The green hedgehog says,before pulling out his own drumsticks from his vest,twirling them with his fingers. "I'm here to win"

"Not if I win first!" I say.

"..we shall see." The green hedgehog says,again twirling his drumsticks.

"Well,if you're both quite comfortable with yourselves,you two can go against each other." Says the band teacher. "May the best drummer win."

Pulling the drum towards me,I randomly start to beat the drum continuously...I was bound to hit a note eventually..right?

I stop and look up at their faces,"How was that?" I ask,as I see they have no expression.

"Tragic." Comments 'Manic'.

"Needs more practice." Suggests the teacher.

"My turn." Manic says,pulling the drum to him and snatching away the gibberish notes from my hand.

It was brutality unfair,with little to no effort at all,meanie greenie skillfully beats the drum,hitting EVERY stupid note! Then he ends it by bouncing his sticks off the drum and catching them in the air! ..If I didn't hate him so much,I would've clapped for that.

"Mister hedgehog.." The teacher starts.

'No.'

"Welcome to sixth drum. See you in the band."

"Cool. Will do." Says Manic,a smug look on his face.

"You're free to go now guys." The teacher dismisses us. "Tryouts are now complete,band class greatly appreciates both of your efforts."

Growling,I turn and leave the band room. While walking down the hall,I hear close footsteps coming next to me.

"Haven't you done enough already?" I hiss. "No need to mock me anymore you nuisance."

"Hm! As fun as that sounds,I'm actually heading out too." Growls the green hedgehog. "Thanks to your little stunt in English,I missed my bus."

"Me? Meanie,that was you!" I snap. "You're always a nuisance,and if you're not being annoying,you're being mean!"

"Don't call me a nuisance."

"Why not? You call me midget,or moron." I say,as we walk outside.

"You earned those names..you're pretty short,but I'm not a nuisance."

"Yes you are! You just ruined a chance for me! I-"

"Not my fault you suck at drums."

Crossing a street and parting ways,I mumble,"Shut up."

*Karla's school*

"Ok our new vice president of the year is..Karla ferret!" Anounces the teacher,standing in front of the class.

"Wait!" Yells a voice at the door.

Everyone turns to see a group of panting students,bruised up and exhausted..they were the ones who had ran for vice president,but failed to show up till now.

"Students,where have you been?" Snaps the unapproveing teacher.

"Karla can't be vice president!" Yells one of the students. "One of us is the rightful choice! She didn't even get the most votes!"

"Yes,but unlike you guys,she actually showed up on election day." Points out the teacher. "She knows her responsibilities,what's to be expected of her,and when to be on time."

"But Miss,it's not our fault!" Protests one of the students. "Yeah! We were trying to get out of the closet!"

To get rid of the competition,Karla had locked them in a closet.

"Really?" Asks the teacher.

"Yeah!"

"...well I'm glad to see that you have all overcome your fears and had decided to take a brave step out of the closet." The teacher says,taking their explanation the wrong way. "But-"

"No! You don't understand!" Yells one of the students. "We were LOCKED in the closet! And we had to BREAK out!

"I understand. You had to break out of your fears,and it has been a traumatic experience..but it had to be done."

"Miss! The closet was locked!"

"But you all managed to get out...do you need a councilor pass?"

"NO WE NEED A REELECTION!"

"Enough!" Snaps the teacher. "A real vice president would speak with more respect. Sit down,all of you!"

"YES!" Cheers Karla. "I'm vice president! Mwahaha-ahem...I mean,yes! I can't believe I won!"

* * *

><p>9-20-13<p> 


End file.
